The New Life
by FandomForever15
Summary: What if Percy never made it to Camp Half-Blood? What if he went to Camp Jupiter instead? Percy runs away from his home in San Francisco because he was constantly being attacked by monsters. His best friend, Annabeth goes with him. Together, they journey to find a safe haven and perhaps each other as well. *Rated M for Lemons and Language
1. Journey for Somewhere Safe

**Chapter 1 Journey for Somewhere Safe**

**Percy's POV**

Ever since I can remember, living in San Francisco has been a nightmare. I was being attacked by monsters on a regular basis. These attacks still continue to this day. I can't keep my grades up. I travel from one school to another. I couldn't even stay around anybody like my friends and family. My mother was always in constant danger with me around. I'm staying at West Harrison High so far. I completely hate it. The only thing I can stand there is this girl. Her name is Annabeth. She is the only person who actually wants to be my friend. I've tried to stay at this school without completely trashing it, but instead my attempts have failed. My grades weren't picking up so, when I turned 18, I left.

Mom would be way safer without me around. I have never even meet my Dad. He left when I was little, I don't think he cared about me. Mom always defend that jerk! I don't even know why.  
I packed some gear, a combat knife, and the only weapon I knew how to use compound bow into my rucksack. I left a goodbye note for my mom, and one for Annabeth too. I know my mom would give it to her. When midnight finally came, I left our apartment. Journeying into the unknown.

**Annabeth's POV**

I opened our front door to find Percy's mom standing there. Her face was all red from crying. Silently, barely keeping her tears at bay, she handed me an envelope with my name on it. I looked at her questioningly. Then, she told me something I really didn't need to hear: Percy was gone.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_ If your reading this,__I've __ran away. You were one of my __only __friends. I couldn't leave without __giving __you something __of a __goodbye. __Don't look for me please. I couldn't bear to it if you got hurt trying to find me.__Honestly,__I don't want to run away but...I have to tell you something. You're __going to think this is crazy but,__I'm constantly being followed by monsters.__I'm talking like fifteen a week.__That is why I always failed in school. Not to mention the ADHD and dyslexia That is why I __had to go from school to school. They __try to __attack me and I have to fend them off. Now that I'm gone,__you are safe. Please don't tell my mom, __Annabeth. She __would be heartbroken if she __even found out.  
So goodbye Annabeth. I hope I can see you and my mom again one day_

_Miss you,  
Percy Jackson_

I stared at the letter in shock. I can't believe he left! His mom is crying her eyes out. I shift awkwardly, unsure how an eighteen year old girl can comfort a woman who just lost her son.  
"Miss Jackson, I'm sorry Percy ran away but he didn't run away because of you. He ran away to keep you safe. I promise I'll bring him back Miss Jackson." I said.  
"What...do you mean Annabeth? Ugh...what do you mean by keeping me safe?!" she asked with a sob.  
I looked her in the eye and told her that it was going to be okay.  
I gave her the look of pure confidence.  
She just nodded her head.  
I have to find him. I'm going to bring him back no matter what. He thinks he has it rough? My Dad never spends anytime with me and my biological mother left me when I was little too. My stepmother doesn't even care about me. I'm not her real child. Constantly being neglected and hated sucks.  
'_Percy you know this too. You weren't alone I was here for you._'  
I could feel tears swelling in my eyes. I fought them back. What Percy didn't know was that I fought back monsters too. They didn't appear as much as Percy's personally I only saw like three or four a week. I felt his pain too. He may be gone but I'm bringing him back. My Dad was always busy anyway and my Step Mom didn't care about me. He couldn't be that far gone. I turn to Miss Jackson, trying to give her what comfort I could. With my determination steeled, I promised her I was going to bring him back.

**Percy's POV**

I made it to Sacramento in a few hours. The attacks haven't let up. I can't catch a break! Every time I see a monster, I could never kill it. They always retreated. My weapon can't kill them. I wasn't even that great with a bow anyway. I was actually a really bad shot. After a few hours, I made it to the forest. I decided staying in cities would be dangerous, so it's the back roads from now on. I didn't want to hurt other people. I noticed that normal people couldn't see the monsters like I could. As night arrived I set up camp.

I made a fire with some matches I brought. I sat down and thought about home. My mom probably missed me so much. I missed her too but at least I knew she was safe. As I kept thinking I thought about Annabeth. I missed her so much I wanted to see her again but I knew I couldn't. I had to keep going.

I wondered the woods for a while until I arrived at a town. It seems strange. It was in the middle of nowhere with just a few buildings: a convenient store. _The Future Store of Monster Donuts!_ I looked closer and then I felt something on my right shoulder. Before I could even blink, a sudden pain burst through my shoulder blade. I looked and I saw a spike protruding through my shoulder. It wasn't too deep so I ripped it out quickly. Clearly in pain, I turn around and see what was the ugliest monster that I have ever set my eyes on. It had the face of a man but the body of a lion. Its tail similar to that of a scorpions, except instead of a stinger it was a ball of spikes.

I pulled the bow off my shoulder, notched an arrow quickly and aimed at the monster. It just batted it away. I just stared at it with probably the dumbest expression on my face. I felt my mouth hang low. Like low enough where flies flew in. Then it spoke.

"You can't harm me with a mortal weapon like that you fool!"

It was terrible I tried to run away but my arm was beginning to numb. It's voice made me shudder. My arm was growing increasingly numb. I backed away slowly, trying not to drawn attention to myself. He just took aim and fired another spike from its ball of spikes on its tail. This time it pierced my leg. It was the most painful thing I ever felt. I ran behind a building with what was left of my energy. I ripped out the spike and held back a cry of pain.

"You cannot hid from me you fool!" I heard the monster say. It sounded far away.

I felt the familiar signs of fainting. Blood was draining down my leg and shoulder as they turned thoroughly numb. Before I passed out, I saw someone that I never dreamed of seeing again. Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**Hey guys! This chapter was redone and edited thanks to heyyodude! I think the chapter has never been better! If you like it too favorite, follow, and leave a review!  
-FF15**


	2. The Cave

**Chapter 2 The Cave**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After following Percy's trail for a good while I finally managed to catch up to him.  
He wasn't as hard to track down when you can see the monsters that hunt him down. All I had to do was follow the places with the most destruction.  
After following the clues I finally stumbled onto the woods.  
I could tell what he was doing. He was trying to get away from innocent bystanders so they don't get hurt. Being wise has its advantages. I was always good at making the wisest of choices even though my dad made the worst decisions.  
After wondering through the woods for a while, I finally managed to find Percy. I spotted him in a little town in the middle of the woods, which was weird. There was never a town here. Well at least on any map that I ever read. Trust me I read tons of maps. Back in Geography class at West Harrison High was my favorite subject. Even when Percy keep getting me in trouble. I mean who draws on a globe! He drew himself in the Atlantic Ocean with a trident. It was really dumb but cute to. That was until the teacher saw and gave us both detention. You know after looking back I figured that I was one of Percy's only friends. That made me want to rescue him even more.  
As I crept closer I noticed that Percy was really banged up. He was in-between two buildings grasping his shoulder. As I was just a few yards away I was shocked to find out that he was bleeding! There was blood trickling down his shoulder and even more from his legs. After noticing that I broke into a run trying to get to him as fast as possible. When I finally reached him I looked into his eyes and yelled his name.  
"Percy! Are you okay?!"  
He just looked at me with a look of awe and soon fainted. I felt adrenaline pump through my veins. I Knew I had to save him. I didn't come all this way to let him die. It would be terrible to think how his mother would react. I shook my head of these thoughts and put Percy around my shoulder. I ran as fast I could with Percy on my shoulder but he was really slowing me down. It was like trying to run with a log.  
Then as I was just about to reach the forest I noticed that something was following us. It was a truly hideous monster. It made me gag a little in my mouth.  
The monster was about seven foot long and it had the body of a lion except the face of a man. It was like a Lion King horror spinoff. Then I realized that besides his teeth and claws he had a deadlier weapon. His tail was far deadlier than his claws or teeth. He had what seemed like a scorpion stinger except instead of a stinger it was a ball of spikes.  
He snarled at me and then I realized that he could shoot the spikes on his tail. One just barely missed my foot. I ran even faster into the woods. I knew that I couldn't beat a monster of that caliber without any sort of weapon. After running for what seemed like forever I realized that the monster wasn't even following us. It was big but must of been slow. I relaxed and started walking further into the woods.  
After thinking about it. That monster must of been what hurt Percy. It was those deadly spikes on his tail that gave him those wounds. After wondering for what seemed like forever, I finally managed to find a cave. It seemed like the best place to treat his wounds.  
I set him down against the cave and took off his shirt to exam the wound more carefully. It wasn't that deep but still deep enough to puncture the skin. The leg must of been deep because it was bleeding more than his shoulder. I wasn't going to take off his pants to examine that wound. I grabbed a bottle of water to wash off his wounds. But then a miracle happened. This really led me to believe this kid was part fish. I mean he gave me a dead fish on my birthday last year! This gave me further proof this kid was anything but human.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Man my head was spinning and the world seemed dizzy. I had a weird dream. I ran away from home and friends because of these monster attacks. Then I even ran into a monsters that I couldn't beat. It was weird. It sounds like a horror story come true to me. I realized one thing...that was my life. It all really happened!  
After a while I remember waking up to find blonde princess curls in my face. They were dirty with grime but the still seemed to shine. Only one person had this kind of hair that I knew.  
Annabeth Chase.  
She was the person that I really wanted to see most right now. Oh thank the gods. She still didn't seem to realize I was awake so I decided to give her a little scare. I sat there like I was still passed out and when she turned around I quickly grasped her shoulder and made a monster growl. She scream and slapped me with a wet towel from the shock.  
"Nice to see you to Chase!" I said grasping my cheek.  
Annabeth flew back in shock.  
"Percy! Your awake! Thank the gods!" She said as she gave me a bear hug. It was nice and all but I realized she was choking the life out of me.  
"Hey...this isn't...P.E. now...You can let go...I can't breathe!" I muttered.  
"Oh shut it Percy!" Annabeth said as she did something that even surprised me.  
SMMAAACK!  
I sat there dumb struck as I realized that Annabeth slapped me.  
"Ouch! What was that for!" I said a bit annoyed.  
"That is for being so dumb! How could you run away from home like that! Do you know how worried your mother was?! Do you know how worried I was Percy!" Annabeth yelled.  
I could tell she was angry. This wasn't the first time I seen Annabeth angry. Last time it wasn't pretty.  
I was spending the day at her house with her stepmother and she brought up a story about spiders. Her stepmother flipped out saying she was just lying and being an attention whore. Then Annabeth got really mad. Her dad had a gym and the way she beat up her punching bag wasn't pretty. Let's just say that I never wanted to get on her bad side. Which was what I was on now.  
I grabbed my cheek and felt it hot from the slap.  
"I'm glad you care so much Annabeth." I said as I leaned in and gave her another hug.  
"I'm really sorry Annabeth. You read my letter. I did it for the better of everyone. My mother, you, and everyone else. They wouldn't care if I was gone anyway. You saw how I jump from school to school. No one wants me around." I whispered. It was really low so only she could hear it, which was really dumb because we were alone in a cave.  
"You're so stupid! Me and your mom where here for you Percy! You didn't have to do it alone! Running away from your problems isn't always the answer! You know how I can be. Why didn't you ask me! I could of help you! Your mom could of helped too! Percy you need to know that people care about you!" Annabeth hollered. I thought she was going to slap me again but she stood there with a hint of hurt in her eyes.  
They were shining grey eyes that looked like there was a million things running through them. It was one of the most dazzling things I ever seen but I would never tell Annabeth that.  
"I know Chase but still people aren't safe with me around. I mean look at it from my point of view. I can't have friends. My dad abandoned me when I was a little kid. He doesn't care. Then my only friends and family are even in danger with me around. Although I can say thanks to you. I'm glad you care for me so much Annabeth." I said with a hopeless grin.  
"Oh my goodness! Percy! You aren't alone! Trust me. My mother abandoned me right when I was a little baby. She left me on my dad's doorstep! You seen how my step mother is. She makes my life a living hell. I even told you this before! Plus I could of helped you through it. I can see them too." She snapped.  
"Wait you can see them too?!" I hollered.  
She nodded her head slowly. This was terrible! Of all the people that had to see them to, it had to be her. She was one of the people I wanted most of all to stay safe.  
I soon realized something through all the commotion. My wounds. I didn't even feel them anymore. It was like I was good as new.  
"Wait Annabeth. What happened to my wounds. I was stabbed in my shoulder and leg. I don't even feel anything anymore." I asked shocked.  
Then Annabeth started to explain something that really made me shutter.  
"When I brought you here I took off you shirt to look at your wound on your shoulder. I didn't take off your pants so don't get the wrong idea now but after I examined your wounds I was going to clean them off with water. As I poured the water over your wounds, it started to heal your wounds. I mean literally. The hole started to close and you stopped bleeding."  
"How is that even possible?!" I asked still shocked.  
"Well maybe your part fish." She said.  
I could tell she was probably as shocked as me.  
There were a million things running through my head. The monsters and then the freaky fish powers.  
I just laughed a little.  
"Funny isn't it. All that happened over the past few days."  
She looked at me for a second and them buried her head in her knees.  
"You know Annabeth. I'm glad you came after me but I told you not to follow me though. You could of been hurt or even worse. Don't you know what could of happened!? I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me." I told her.  
She picked her head up and snapped back.  
"You wouldn't even be here without me! Percy you need to stop worrying so much about me. I'm just as able as you are. We are now in this together. It was my choice to come after you. I promised your mother and myself that I would find you." She told me.  
"But still-"  
"But still nothing! I told you Percy we are in this together. Remember that day in history class when we had that project to do and we got partnered up? Well who made the best decisions and who made the worst." She asked.  
"You did and I made the worst..." I muttered.  
She nodded her head triumphantly.  
"My point is who makes the wisest decision." she asked.  
"You do...Wise Girl" I said with a smirk.  
"And you make the dumbest one Seaweed Brain." She said as she returned my smirk.  
We both sat and laughed at the names.  
Then I said something that turned things serious.  
"I don't know about you Wise Girl but I can't go back to San Francisco." I said.  
"What?! Why not?" she asked.  
"You saw that monster didn't you? I don't want that thing to hurt the people that I love especially my mother! That can never happen..." I said.  
She just stared at me.  
"Annabeth even if I do go back monsters like that will still try to get me."  
Then she finally spoke.  
"Percy! That is the whole reason I came to get you! Your mother is worried sick about you! So am...well you get the point! People are worried about you. I am worried about you!" She said as her face turned a slightly redder tone.  
"I know they do. I am worried about them too but I have to find Safe Haven away from these monsters and beast. Somewhere I can stay safe. Annabeth, if you can see them too then they must be after you too. Please come with me. I don't want you to get hurt to." I said as I looked her in the eye.  
"What? You want to venture off somewhere that may not even exist! Think Percy what are your chance going alone. " she said with a razor sharp tone.  
"That's the thing. I'm not going alone." I said as I grabbed her hand.  
She looked at me confused for a second.  
"Annabeth please. You always make good decisions the wisest of them all but please. Listen to me for once. I'm sure I know what I'm doing. I promise." I said.  
"Okay...Percy. I'll come. It's not like you can do it by yourself. You need me." she said with a smirk.  
As she smiled at me with me holding her hands, I felt like that moment could of lasted forever. I was so happy. Soon she let go. I felt embarrassed for a second. I quickly shook it off and started a fire with some matches I brought.  
"Oh your my hero. You made fire." Annabeth said sarcastically.  
I laughed and we soon started to drift asleep around the fire. Then that night I had a dream that changed my priority's right away.

* * *

**Completely redone by me! I'm going to update all my chapters to improve all of them! I know that a new chapter may not come out for a while...I'm sorry! But I have to make all my chapters shine! The story may be a little different so please reread the old chapters too! Sorry guys! My beta Cassie's Neighbor gave me the idea! I hope you all enjoy! ;D  
1-1-13  
-FF15**


	3. My Dad

**Chapter 3 My Dad**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After the event at the cave with Annabeth. I drifted off to sleep but I had a really strange dream.  
I could barely see myself. I mean I was pretty sure I was a ghost for a second. I could even see through my hands. Then a voice boomed all around me. I could feel the ocean and the sea around me but I wasn't anywhere near the ocean or the sea.  
"You have grown up my son. I would be lying if I said that I haven't missed you. You have done a noble action by leaving your friends and family behind but you cannot handle the monsters with mortal weapons. You cannot defeat monsters to come with mortal weapons."  
I was shocked. This voice could it be...  
Then I yelled back at the voice, not even knowing if he could he me or not.  
"Son!? You aren't my dad! I don't have a dad! He left me when I was a child! He doesn't care for me! Even if you are my dad you left me and my mother! Do you know how hard that is?!"  
Then there was a moment of silence. Then the voice spook back to me.  
"I know that I left when you were very young. You must understand though. I had to. I was forced. You see you aren't even suppose to exist."  
I stood there well floated there shocked at what it just heard. I wasn't even suppose to exist?! What. Then he said I couldn't survive.  
"How can you tell me that I'm not even suppose to exit?! Then you say that I can't survive. I can and I will. I'm with my best friend after all. Me and Annabeth can do this!"  
I was so angry. This voice just shows up in my dreams and then he says I wasn't suppose to exist and that I wouldn't survive. Just thinking about it made me angry.  
"My son, you must listen! You cannot comprehend the danger you are in. Have you not realized how you cannot ever defeat a monster with the weapons you use. Please listen to me. I do not have much to speak with you."  
I just floated there for a second thinking of all my past battles. The one time at summer school when a dragon showed up in the cafeteria. It lit up the whole cafeteria. After I beat it down. It finally ran away but I got blamed for the crime. My mom managed to convince the school that it was an accident. They never ever believe my story so I always keep it to myself. That dragon didn't even die. It flew away. He was right every monster that I ever faced never really died they retreated or ran away.  
Then a question popped into my head.  
"What do you mean by a mortal weapon? What else is there besides a mortal weapon?! I mean that is what I am right? What else can I be? I'm not part fish am I?"  
I heard a laugh in the distance. Great I got him laughing.  
"No you are not part fish. Trust me on this one my boy. You are something greater."  
I didn't know what to think anymore. I was something greater? I mean being part fish-human seemed pretty cool but then he said I was someone greater. What could be greater than a fish man!  
More questions invaded my head.  
"I don't need your help anyway. I can do it alone. I don't need you!" I muttered.  
"Don't be a fool! My children can be so thick headed sometimes. Percy listen I do not wish for you to die by the hands of a monster or demon. I'm trying to save you my son. That is the least I do for Sally. Now listen to me. You will find what can help you very soon. It is closer than you think. "  
My head hurt from thinking about it. What did he mean. I was so confused. Then I thought about it. Could he really be my dad? One of the only people that I really needed in my life. I haven't even heard of him since I was a baby. I never even meet him. I guess a lot of people around the world can relate. Millions of people never meet there parents. But this felt different. I mean I felt through all my life that my dad has watched over me. Then I awoke in a heap of sweat.  
The sun has not yet risen and I could see it was still dark out. The sun was rising over the horizon. I glanced over and saw Annabeth still sleeping. I smirked as I saw her golden princess curls fall over her face. She looked so peaceful. I was glad that we were safe but I knew it was only temporary. We wouldn't be safe for long. If my dad was right I need to find a weapon that I could really use. Something not _mortal._

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

When I finally woke up the sun was already racing across the sky. I looked over and saw Percy.  
He told me that he been up a while. Wait if he was up this whole time then what was he doing? Was he watching me while I was sleeping. I felt my face turning red. Ugh I didn't want to think about it.  
We started to pack all of our supplies and gear. We decided to move on. I hope that we were doing the right thing. I planned on calling my dad and Percy's mother to let them know. I decided against calling my dad. He was still probably busy working to pay any attention. I am going to call Percy's mother though. She must still be worried sick about her boy. I wondered if Percy missed her as much as she missed him.  
We traveled on and on until we stumbled onto a nearby town. Judging by all the signs and by the map that I brought we figured that we made it to the city of Reno. I was so glad to be in a real town again. Not like that one in the woods with the monster in the forest of California. If we were in Reno that means that we were in Nevada. We traveled all the way across California already. It was so dangerous but I felt kind of happy. I was happy that I was with my Seaweed Brain again. I could never tell him that to his face though. Percy said that he needed to find something important. He said it felt close and so did I. I felt something drawing me closer to it. I felt its presence radiating power. It was drawing us ever so closer to it.  
After a few hours wondering Reno we decided to move on. We were both shaking. Not from fear or the cold. It was out of excitement. We were getting closer to the sensation. The more we travelled the stronger it got. Soon we made it to a hilltop overlooking a magnificent lake. I stared in awe at its beauty.  
Then I heard Percy mutter something.  
"Finally. Pyramid Lake."  
How did he know what this place was. We were just travelling on gut instinct. I haven't even looked at my map since we arrived at Reno. I asked him if he has ever been here but he just replied with a no.  
If he never been here then how did he know where we were or what it was called. It was really strange.  
He must of seen it on a globe or a map. That was the most logical answer.  
After staring at the look for a few minutes Percy said something.  
"Annabeth...I have to tell you something. It is something I saw the other day in my dreams."  
"What are you talking about Seaweed Brain?"  
He started explaining the craziest story I ever heard. His dad apparently spoke to him in his dreams. I mean could this of just been a normal dream or maybe he was just imagining things. I tried to find some way to find a logical solution. Then he said that this is why he was here. His father told him he had to find something not mortal. He said we couldn't find the place for people like us if we couldn't find what we were looking for. I didn't have a clue what he meant but I just went with it. I looked back and remembered the other day. Percy was almost killed by that monster in the woods. That was a close call. If I didn't show up he...I didn't want to think about it. If this could help us on our journey than it was worth a try. We had to find it. I had doubts though. Percy led us to a giant lake. How were we suppose to find what we were looking for in a giant place like this. It could be anywhere. As we walked along the coast of the lake I looked over at the glistening water. It was so beautiful. We walked all the way to the end of a peer. It over looked the water. Then I looked at Percy for a second. I couldn't tell if he was crazy or insane because at that moment he jumped into the lake.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I felt the sensation drawing me in, the overwhelming feeling filling up inside me. A little further and I would find what I was looking for. What my father told me about. The things that I could use to protect me and Annabeth. The lake was amazing. It not only looked amazing it felt amazing. Although I started to doubt how we were going to find what I was looking for in the lake. The sun was starting to set behind the mountains and hills surrounding the lake. As Annabeth and I were walking down the coast I couldn't help but feel my face turning red. I mean me and Annabeth walking down the coast seemed a little to romantic...  
I quickly shook the feeling as we were walking down a peer. Most of the tourist were gone by now there were only a few left wondering the coast. Perfect. As I stared into the lake I heard a voice. It felt like a spirit calling to me.  
_Jump! You will find what you seek child.  
_I took the dive. I jumped off the peer and into the lake. I looked up and saw the shook in Annabeth face as I started to sink to the bottom of the lake.  
Soon I realized that I wasn't even wet and that I could even breathe! Great I am part fish! Is this what my dad meant about me being not mortal? When I finally sank to the bottom of the lake I saw the entrance to an undersea cave. However it was blocked by giant golden gates like the ones you see on TV. As I walked up to the gates, I put my hands on the golden steel and it opened by my touch. I didn't know why but I was drawn into the cave. I hesitated at first but I eventually walked into the cave, well swam into the cave. Could this really be all a trap? The dream what is that voice was just another dream eating monster. He was just controlling my dreams making me believe it was my dad. What if there was a giant undersea monster in the cave.  
I swam deeper and deeper into the cave looking at the surroundings of the cave. There was coral and seaweed everywhere. I thought for a second.  
_Annabeth probably would of made a joke about that seaweed right now. Oh gods I can just see it.  
Hey Seaweed Brain look it's your cousin!  
_Then as I made it to the deepest part of the cave I saw him. There he was standing in a fisherman's suit with a scruffy beard and a fisherman's hate.  
There stood my father.  
"Hello my son." He said with a small smile.  
"Dad...NO! You can't be my dad!"  
"Percy I know the resentment you feel towards me but you must understand! I was forced to let you go. Gods cannot stay with their children. We even made a pact never to have children. We swore it on the River Styx."  
"You swore it? What pact are you even talking about? Who are you?!" I yelled.  
I felt all my anger explode out of me.  
"Son, I am Neptune God of the sea."  
I was shocked the man over there, my father, was Neptune God of the sea?!  
"Now you must listen I cannot speak with you long my son. I must return to the undersea palace soon. Jupiter will be angry with me even meeting you here although it is nothing I cannot handle."  
I still was to shocked to say anything.  
My dad...was Neptune. All the stories and legend about him. They were true? My dad was the fact behind the legends. There was no way!  
"You can't be Neptune?! He is a God! Your telling me that you are a god?!" I said.  
He nodded and with a sweep of his hand a golden trident was in his palms. Then with a swipe of his trident a current blew past me almost knocking me down. I looked behind me and saw a undersea tornado forming. He swiped his hand across the air and it disappeared.  
"Do you still not believe me?" He asked.  
If he was Neptune than that meant one think.  
"I'm a demigod." I muttered.  
"Yes my son. You are. I told you that you were greater than a fish man or a mortal." He said with a chuckle.  
Then his eyes turned serious.  
"That is why monster hunt you down Percy. You are never safe. The can and will track you down. You barely escaped the manticore that attacked you. Trust me that is not the last you have seen of him sadly. I cannot help you with the beast Percy. I am bound by ancient law."  
I just stared at my father for a second trying to comprehend what he was saying.  
"You can't help us dad because of ancient law? Is there like a book or something that I can see to prove that?" I asked  
He gave me a look that told me that he wasn't joking. It was deadly serious.  
Then his eyes softened and he spoke again.  
"Oh yes that reminds me, your girlfriend up there-"  
I had to cut him off. I know he was a God and all but that was embarrassing!  
"Ummm Dad! She is just my friend" I exclaimed as I felt my face turn red.  
He just grinned and continued on.  
"Well your _friend_ up there is just like you my boy. One of a kind. She is although also closest to one of my distant rivals. She is however also very different from you Percy. She will hurt you beyond belief."  
That made my hopes drop. What did he mean when he said that she will hurt me? I know we fight. Well we fight a lot but still. I flashbacked to the time when me and Annabeth fought over the littlest things. Who got to turn in their test first, who was first in line for lunch, who got to go first in P.E., and even who got to go into school first. We fought even over the dumbest things but they were all just for fun. Of course we had our serious fights to but I would never ever think she would turn on me. No I _knew _she wouldn't turn on me. I trusted her the most.  
"What do you mean father?" I asked.  
I had to ask. It was burning in my head.  
"You will find out soon my son. Trust me I hope when that time arrives you can accept it but now the real reason I have brought you here." he said as he turned around.  
I wanted to ask him more about what he said earlier but I know there was no use arguing with a God.  
Then he turned back around and there was a tiny chest in his arms. It was the size of a tiny chest.  
He gave me a tiny smirk and handed it to me.  
"This is the best I can help you with my boy consider it a late late birthday present. Now I must take my leave my son. I may not speak with you for a long time my boy. I hope you take my words to the wise Percy. Keep your _friend_ safe now.  
He then snapped his fingers and like a water current he disappeared, leaving behind nothing.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was really worried but I hid it on my face. When the seaweed brain gets back up here I'm going to make him sorry.  
I sat on the peer waiting for him to resurface. I was worried sick! How can someone stay under for such a long time. After sitting on the peer for what seemed like hours I heard something pop out of the water. I was realized until I found out it wasn't Percy. It was just a tiny safe. Then I felt a head right next to mine. There was Percy smiling at the little safe right next to me.  
I freaked out and pushed him.  
"Jeez! Don't scare me like that Seaweed Brain!" I yelled.  
He just grinned and rubbed his side as he got up.  
"Worried about me Wise Girl?" he said while grinning.  
"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain!" I said as I playfully punched him in the stomach.  
I was shocked to find out he wasn't even wet!  
"How are you not wet?!" I asked.  
He just grinned and said," I'll explain soon Wise Girl!"  
What did he mean? I was confused. I hated feeling confused.  
He bent over and grabbed the tiny safe in the water.  
"Sorry for making you worry so much but I think it was worth it." he said as he patted the chest.  
"I wasn't worried!" I said a bit annoyed.  
"Sure you weren't! I saw your face as I was sinking down to the bottom!" he snapped.  
I just rolled my eyes and Percy keep looking at the safe.  
Then his eyes turned serious.  
"Annabeth I met my dad." he said.  
I was honestly shocked. I mean how was his dad under the lake. Maybe Percy really was part fish?! I mean that would explain a lot!  
"What do you mean? You meet him under the lake? Man you really are a seaweed brain." I exclaimed.  
He just smirked and said, "Yeah I did meet him under the lake. No I'm not part fish or dolphin or anything. You see my dad explained a lot. I wish he could of explained everything but he didn't."  
We sat down against the peer with our legs hanging off.  
"Okay start explaining Seaweed Brain." I said.  
"Jeez you can at least say please." he said jokingly.  
"I know why we are hunted by monsters. We aren't like normal people Wise Girl. We aren't mortal."  
"What?! What are we then? I mean what else can you be. We aren't like animal hybrids right? That would explain why I'm so wise! Maybe I'm part owl!"  
He just laughed.  
"No that would be pretty awesome! See now your even starting to think like me Annabeth!"  
"Oh gods that cannot be a good thing." I groaned.  
"Yeah we aren't animal hybrids but my dad is something way cooler. I hate to admit it seeing as how he left me and all when I was a baby but my dad is Neptune God of the sea." he said.  
There was no way I was going to believe that. Then after I look back on all the hints. I mean he was healed by the water. He wasn't even wet from the little dip in the lake. If he stayed under that long that means he could he breathe under water.  
"Your telling me that your father is Neptune. The old sea god with all the stories and legends?" I said.  
Then a giant crab sprung out of the water and landed right next to me. It started pinching and clawing at me. I quickly slapped it back into the water.  
Percy just laughed.  
"I don't think my dad appreciates you calling him an old sea god but yes he is."  
I sat there for a second racking it in my brain. Then a question started to burn in me.  
"Then if your dad is Neptune, a god, and your mother Sally is a mortal than your..."  
"Yup I'm a demigod Annabeth but here is the thing...you are to."  
"What?! That explains why I can see monsters to! That is why the hunt me down. Although they aren't as bad as yours. Wait...then who is my mother?"  
He just shook his head.  
"Sorry Wise Girl. I cannot tell you that. I have seaweed for a brain remember? Don't worry though Wise Girl. You will figure it out! I mean your Wise Girl remember?"  
I just smiled and playfully pushed him. Then he pulled back out the tiny chest.  
"My dad gave me this. I think its what's been drawing us here."  
I realized that the sensation was now at it strongest. I felt it coming from the box! That is what we were drawn to!  
Percy gave me a glance and back to the chest. He started to open it. Inside was definitely was not what I was expecting. There were two objects in the chest.  
A dagger in a sheathe and a pencil that looked like it was completely made out of gold.  
Percy grabbed box in each hand. He handed the dagger to me with a smile.  
"Try not to hurt yourself Wise Girl."  
I just grabbed the dagger and smiled.  
I unsheathed it and saw it faintly glowing. It was made out of some sort of bronze. It felt so powerful and amazing. It was defiantly different from any other dagger I ever wielded. He threw the chest into the lake. As it was about to hit the surface it vaporized into water leaving behind a mist.  
He stared at the pencil for a second and spoke.  
"Thanks a lot dad. I came all this way for a pencil!"  
Then he broke it. What happened next was what shocked me the most.  
It turned from a golden pencil to a three and a half foot sword! It was golden just like the pencil. It glowed faintly like my dagger. It had an amazing undersea design imprinted along the blade. Along the grip was the picture of a trident and on the guard it read ανεμοστρόβιλος.  
"Whirlwind!" I said in awe. I wasn't sure how I could read it but I could. I was dyslexic and had ADHD but I could still read it. It was like I could tell it was Greek. Then I realized that what I read was Greek. It was like I was designed to read Greek. Percy just glanced at me for a second but he quickly brought his attention back to the sword.  
He sure as hell looked excited. He got up and swung it a little bit. It looked as if he wielded that blade forever.  
Percy stood up and looked into the sky and said, "Dad I take back what I said! Thanks so much for the pencil! Oh I wonder if I can write with it? Can I sharpen it?  
I just laughed and stood up. He just looked at me for a second and said," Well Wise Girl ready to go? We still have to find that special place right?"  
I just laughed and said yes. Then he held his hand out for me to grab but I just lightly hit it away. I was to shy to do that. He looked kind of disappointed but he hid it behind his sea green eyes.  
Then I put my hand around his next and we started to walk off. I saw how the sun had set and the moon was already out. Everything was fine until they attacked us right as we were walking out into the parking lot.


	4. New Feelings

**Chapter 4 New Feelings**

**Percy's POV**

Things were going great. Me and Annabeth were walking back to the city from the lake. The sun was setting so we tried to hurry. I didn't mind if it took all night to get back though. Her arm was around my neck as we were playing around.  
"Hey Wise Girl! Let go of my neck!" I said jokingly.  
"Oh whatever! This is payback for leaving me on that peer for so long!" she said laughing.  
It was all fun but I don't know if my sword in my hand or Annabeth dagger brought them here but they came.  
My dad just gave us these weapons as a blessing but I didn't think that we would have to use them so early on. We walked a few feet on the lakeside parking lot until three giant shadows appeared under a street lamp. My sword glowed faintly as did Annabeth's dagger as she unsheathed it.  
In front of us were three giant monster bigger than anything I ever faced. They were like the size of a SUV. These monsters looked like a lion with the tail of a snake. I actually knew what these creatures were. If my Roman mythology was right then these must of been chimeras.  
As me and Annabeth stared at the monster, I realized that our chances were very slim. One or two of them would of been enough to handle but to face three of them at once? I didn't even think we could win. I shook my head of those thoughts and prepared myself. If these weapons really did work then these chimeras would actually die because I knew they wouldn't retreat like the others.  
Just then Annabeth got shoulder to shoulder with me. She flashed me a look with her shining grey eyes that told me that we could take them on. I returned the glance and stared back at the chimeras. They growled and flared their teeth. Then they broke formation and two ran after me and one after Annabeth. I wanted to help Annabeth but I knew better. She could handle herself. She wasn't helpless and she wasn't dumb. I was even facing two there was no way I could help her.  
I swung my sword at one of the two chimeras. It felt perfect in my arms. It was perfectly balanced and felt as if it was made for me. I avoided a swipe from its paw but the other one snuck up on me from behind and got a swipe on my back. I felt the claws claw through my skin. It was excruciatingly painful but I bit it back and turned around and cut off the chimera's tail off. It hissed and flew back equally in pain. Although I think it just made it angrier. Both of them charged me at the same time ready for the kill. Right when they were about to collide with me I jumped at the right second and was atop the chimera. I raised Whirlwind and thursted it right into the head of one of the chimera. Then it did something that surprised me. It exploded into dust like a sand castle. As I fell back down to the ground the other chimera slammed me right in the chest. I flew back into the shore of the lake. Then right as I was about to get up the chimera slammed its paw into my chest. I felt it crushing the life out of me.  
I realized that my sword was just out of reach so all I could do was helplessly fight back. The chimera seemed to smile as it saw it crushing the life out of me. Then my eyes started to blur. I saw a flash of yellow and there was Annabeth atop the chimera. She was wrestling it with her dagger in her palm.  
She raised it and stabbed it in the neck but the monster only seemed a little fazed. He flung me from under his paw into the lake. I tried to get up but I felt my ribs. They were broken. I tried my best to stand back up to help Annabeth but I knew it was no use. I glanced up and saw how the chimera flung Annabeth onto the ground. Then the chimera she was fighting appeared next to the chimera I was fighting.. It looked beat up and wounded but still had a fire in his eyes. Then they did something that shocked me. They started to blow fire. Annabeth had fear in her eyes but she tried to hid it. I had to help her. If I didn't help her she would be done for! I wasn't going to let that happen to Wise Girl.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was on the ground. I was to exhausted from fighting the chimeras. I was about to finish off the one I was fighting but I saw the other one crushing Percy. I couldn't let him die like that. So I rushed to help him. I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do but still it was Percy! I saved him but now I was in danger. The two chimera in front of me looked as angry as can be. Then they started to blow fire! Okay that was scary. I backup up slightly trying to put distance between us. I knew they were going to finish me off if I didn't do anything. I would fight back but I was to exhausted. Then as they were just a few feet away from me a giant wave of water washed over and crushed the chimera, washing them away. Next thing I knew there was Percy kneeling next to me at my side.  
"Percy are you okay?" I asked but it just faintly came out of my mouth.  
"Annabeth, stay here I'm going to finish off these chimeras for what they did to you." Percy said as he stood up and raised Whirlwind. The chimera reappeared at the shore coughing up water, looking as angry as they ever did. The blew what little fire that came out. The snake around one of its tail was crushed from the wave. One thing not to be worried about. Then Percy charged at them but instead of running towards the chimera he ran into the water. How was he going to defeat two of them by himself, not to mention he was wounded!  
I stood up well I tried to stand up but I was more exhausted and wounded then I thought. I stared in awe as Percy battled the two chimeras. He somehow summoned a wave and rose with the current. The wave relentlessly pounded the chimeras. Percy jumped off the wave and landed on the back of the chimera. It fought back but it was helpless and Percy placed the blade on the back of its neck. Then he made a wave slamming the two chimera's together. He took whirlwind and finished off the chimera he was riding. Then I saw how it exploded into dust. It reminded me of a sand castle being blow down. So that was how the monsters died.  
The other chimera washed up at the shore. It was too weak to even move. It just stared in fear as Percy walked up to it. He knelt down beside it staring at Whirlwind and back to the chimera.  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way chimera but you attacked me and Annabeth. I cannot forgive you for that." Percy said with a gaze of pure hatred.  
"Now be gone. Evaporate into dust!" He said as he took Whirlwind and finished off the monster. As it evaporated it left behind one of its fangs. It was a spoil of war. Percy picked it up and muttered something.  
"Neptune accept my offering."  
Then he chucked it as far into the lake as he could.  
He walked up to me and held out his hand for me to grab.  
I grabbed his and but as I tried to get up my feet but I was to exhausted!  
I was embarrassed to say it to Percy but he just grinned.  
"Can you stand up Wise Girl?" he asked jokingly.  
"No! I'm fine! I'm just tired that's all! I can do this." I snapped.  
I tried but I could barely stand I was just too tired! Percy just laughed and kneeled down with his back facing me.  
"Get on Wise Girl." he said.  
I didn't want to let Percy have the benefit of the doubt but we would be here all night if I tried to walk on my own. So I got on his back.  
"Don't get the wrong idea...Seaweed Brain. I'm just tired that's all." I mumbled.  
"Okay Wise Girl whatever you say. "  
He walked back to the city with me on his back passing street lights along the way.  
I laid my head on his back. I didn't realize how tired I really was. After walking for what I thought was an hour Percy finally said something.  
"Hey Wise Girl, about what happened back there. Why did you try to save me..."  
"Because we are friends Seaweed Brain. Anymore dumb questions you got to ask?"  
"Don't get me wrong! You helped me out a lot! I mean that's probably not the first time you saved my life Wise Girl but you know when I saw you almost get maimed by those Chimera's.  
"Oh don't remind me Seaweed Brain. I almost got lit up back there just to save your fishy butt" I mumbled.  
"Well my point is Wise Girl that when I saw you almost get fried I felt the urge to..."  
"To what Seaweed Brain?" I asked.  
He just kept walking down the side of the road towards the city.  
"It's nothing...My point is don't ever do anything that dumb again Wise Girl...please."  
I was shocked for a second.  
"You're talking about making dumb decisions Seaweed Brain?"  
He just laughed for a second.  
"Yeah you don't want to be like me. It's your job to be the smart one. I'm suppose to do the saving! But really Annabeth please don't ever make me worry like that again. I couldn't bare it if you got hurt because of me. I almost lost one of the people that I care about the most."  
There was a moment of silence after that. His words repeated in my head.  
_Don't ever make me worry like that again.  
_Then I finally broke the silence.  
"Percy please put me down for a second."  
He leaned over and I slid off his back. I stood up and he turned around to face me.  
I saw how we were under a street light.  
"Yeah what's up?" He asked.  
I looked him in the face. He was just a few inches taller than me so he was looking down at me.  
"I won't ever make you worry like that again. I promise Seaweed Brain. You can make all the dumb choices but you have to understand. I only did it to save you. I couldn't let you die especially not to some smelly monster. Although...you ended saving me. So thanks a lot Seaweed Brain you really are my hero."  
I saw the look of shock on his face as he smiled.  
Then I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.  
**  
Percy's POV**

I stood there, shocked at what just happened.  
Annabeth...just kissed me. I wanted to stand there dazed all night but Annabeth just smirked there.  
"Come on Seaweed Brain. We got to get going. You can't stand there with your mouth hanging. You'll attract flies. Now come on!"  
She started walking but she quickly fell back onto one knee.  
"Jeez stupid chimera."  
I smirked and leaned back down.  
"Get on."  
"NO! I can totally do this."  
I just rolled my eyes and walked down the road some.**  
**After walking a few feet I heard a silent plea.  
"Wait! Seaweed Brain get your fishy butt back here."  
I nodded my head triumphantly.  
She gave me a evil glare and got on my back as I leaned down.  
After hours of walking down the road we finally made it back to the city.  
Annabeth was really heavy when you carried her for a while. I wouldn't of ever told her that because I knew what she would do. I called her heavy once on my 15 birthday and she ended up shoving my face into my slice of blue cake! My mother just laughed and snapped a picture of us. Trust me not my greatest moment.  
I checked my bag for some money and figured I took all my savings when I left.  
I walked into a nearby motel. It only caught my attention because it was Roman themed.  
I saw the sign when I walked into the hotel.  
It read _**The Roman Experience.  
**_It seemed kind of suspicious but I walked in anyway. The women at the counter kind of looked shocked to see us.  
It was understandable. We were probably a mess. What would you do if two kids covered in dirt and grime walked in at 4 A.M. I mean even Annabeth was on my back! I was surprised that they didn't call an ambulance!  
She just gave us a fake smile and handed me a room key after I paid for it of course.  
I took the elevator up. It was really awkward because there was a man and an old women in the elevator too. They must of been traveling to Las Vegas or Los Angelos because they looked tired. They gave me a weird look when I walked in.  
Annabeth had fallen asleep on the way so I could of put her down.  
When I finally got off on our floor and into our room, I was already exhausted.  
I laid her down on the bed and sat on the side of the bed thinking. Everything that went on so far. After a while. I felt exhaustion take me over and I was about to walk to the other bed until I realized one thing. There was only one bed. Oh great! I knew the women at the counter was sort of suspicious! She must of thought that we were a couple and sold us a room for one. Oh great. Annabeth is going to bit my head off in the morning. I laid down next to her and slowly drifted off to sleep. I looked over and saw Annabeth snoring lightly. I let out a little laugh and closed my eyes.  
"Sleep tight Wise Girl."


	5. Our Day Together

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up in Percy's arms. I was shocked at first because I forgot that last night I asked Percy to sleep with me last night.  
He looked so happy when he slept. I wanted to lay there forever but this was the first time we actually had a real place to stay. That means one thing...a shower.  
After a while trying to get out of Percy's arm I kissed him softly on the cheek and proceeded into the shower. I looked in the shower and realized I looked a mess! There was dirt and grime all over my face and clothes. I had to get clean. Soon. Today was our fast day were we can actually just hang out and be normal teenagers. I mean no monsters would come back for a while after what Percy did to the chimeras. My head hurt just thinking about it.  
I quickly walked into the shower and started the water. It was so warm and it felt so nice against my skin. I really needed this bad. After running from monsters and sleeping in cave's this was paradise.  
I was enjoying my shower until I heard a noise outside my shower curtains. I sneak a peek and there was Percy brushing his teeth while I'm in the shower!  
"GET OUT OF HERE PERCY!" I yelled at him.  
"What?" Percy said sleepily.  
I just realized Percy was still half asleep.  
I got so angry I grabbed a bar of soap and threw it at him  
Hit him square on the forehead.  
"Ouch Wise Girl what was that for!" Percy groaned.  
"That's for being such a kelp for brains!" I said with a pout.  
Percy then realized what happened and got so red in the face I couldn't help but grin. Then I realized that the soap I threw at Percy was the one I needed.  
"Ummmm...Seaweed Brains...can you get that bar of soap." I said so quietly Percy barely heard me.  
He walked up and picked up the soap and crept slowly towards the shower.  
I noticed he was covering his eyes except for a tiny hole.  
"Percy I swear to the gods!" I screamed.  
He quickly covered them and handed me the bar of soap.  
"Sorry Annabeth!" he said as he quickly ran out of the bathroom.  
I couldn't help but laugh. It was to funny. Then my water turned suddenly from nice hot warm to freezing ice cold. I heard Percy laughing his head off outside the door as I screamed in shock.  
"I'm going to kill you Dolphin Breath!" I yelled.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After what seemed like an hour Annabeth finally got out of the shower. She looked red in the face and I looked in her eyes and I could just tell what they were saying.  
_You are so dead Seaweed Brains.  
_Then she walked up to me and did something that surprised me.  
She kissed me.  
"Alright Seaweed Brains take a bath you reek." she exclaimed. I was still shocked from the kiss but I quickly asked what that was for.  
She just told me that I'll find out later. She told me to hurry up and take a shower so we could hang out in the city. It would be nice to spend a day with my _FRIEND_. I could just see my dad smiling looking at me like sure friends all right. Although I really liked Annabeth I wasn't going to ask her out until I found that place where we could stay safe forever and not have to worry about monsters like the chimera. Then I remembered the night we shared yesterday how I saved her and how I carried her to the hotel. How I told her she meant a lot to me...  
I quickly took my shower and put on a DC shirt and a pair of jeans. My shower was way quicker than Annabeth's. When they said girls took forever they weren't kidding.  
I got up walked over to Annabeth who was staring out the window of our hotel room.  
"Ready to spend a day like a normal coup- I mean teenagers!" Annabeth squeaked.  
I thought it was so cute how she did that. The look of red in her face.  
We quickly left the room and ran into town.  
We found a nearby arcade and sadly I was treating. Annabeth apparently didn't have any cash when she left to come after me. So I was stuck paying for everything. She said it was proper manners for a guy to pay for his...then she just cut off.  
We played a few arcade games. She beat me in a game of_ Need for Speed _but I creamed her in some basketball. She then dragged me over to a photobooth.  
"Why do we need photo's Wise Girl?" I asked  
"Are you that thick Seaweed Brains?" She said.  
So I can remember the day we actually got to hang out for the first time.  
She pulled me into the booth and we started the machine's timer for the first photo. We both made a face and just laughed. So the first photo was a picture of us laughing at each other.  
She was like I just want a normal photo so she clicked the button on the machine again and started the time for the second photo. I put my arm around her neck and said, "Smile Wise Girl." As it took the picture.  
She looked so happy next to me I just looked at her and we ended up staring at each other as the machine got another picture of us staring at each other. Then it was finally the last picture and as I clicked the button I accidentally grabbed Annabeth's hand and she just looked at me and we lean in for a kiss. The machine took our picture.  
She took out the pictures of us and looked at all of them.  
"Your such a Kelp for brains." she giggled and she grabbed my hand to the next stop.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After our photo booth adventure I was so happy. I got a picture of us ummm kissing. I'm so glad I finally got that thick head of his to kiss me.  
Percy took me to a souvenir shop and when I was looking around Percy brings up a little stuffed owl and I loved it! He even bought it for me. I was so happy. I didn't know why but I loved owl's they were my favorite animal.  
We went from shop to shop until I finally found something Percy would like. It was a little pendant with a trident on it. I knew Percy would love it because of his dad.  
I still wanted to know who my mother was. It was killing me inside but I stayed calm because spending time with Percy took my mind off it.  
I bought it for him when I told him I had to use the restroom. It was a nice gift for Percy I knew he would love it! We finally finished shopping for everything well everything. We meet a few locals around the city and a group of girls giggled when they saw me and Percy together.  
I wish we could live normal lives back in San Francisco but I knew we couldn't we weren't mortal like they were.  
We were walking down the street to find someplace to eat when this like when some Asian girl walks up and starts flirting with Percy!  
It made me sick to my stomach  
She was wearing a pink top with skinny jeans showing off her figure. She was like one of those girls that would sleep with _anyone_.  
"Hi I'm Drew...Drew Tanaka." She said bashing her eyelashes.  
"Are you new around here? I can help you loook around if you want. I know a looot of fun places where we can _hang _out and have fun. " She said.  
Her voice was so persuasive. It was like she could control anybody just by her voice. I thought for a horrible second that Percy was going go with Drew and just leave me here.  
"Ummmm Drew thanks but I'm here with my_ girlfriend_, Annabeth." Percy exclaimed.  
When I heard the word girlfriend my face turned red as a tomato.  
She got an angry look in her eyes and said, "This giirl? You can do sooo much better come with me, pleease? Me and my friends will show you a wonderful time in this town. Please why would you want to hang out with her. E-W-W!"  
I felt so bad right then. Then Percy did something that made my heart jump.  
He looked at Drew in the eye and said, "Excuse me? I would rather spend my day with Annabeth here than a minute with you! Why don't you go off somewhere with your friends somewhere. I don't want your herpes anyway"  
With that she stormed away. I was sure she wasn't going to bother us again. I just looked at him and smiled with everything I was feeling. He was the best ever.  
We walked down the road a little more and I said, "So about that girlfriend thing..."  
"Oh yeah nice word play right. I totally got her into believing me there." He exclaimed.  
I dropped my bags and just looked at him in the face.  
"What?! It was just an act!? How thick headed can you be! Just leave me alone Percy. Go hang out with Drew or something! How can you be so blind."  
I ran off I saw the Pyramid Lake in the horizon and took off there.

* * *

**Percy's POV  
**

What have I done. I should of never done something so stupid! I ran after Annabeth. She was going for the lake. The sun was setting soon and I knew it would be dark out and demigods weren't safe out alone at night.  
She was really quick on her feet honestly. I couldn't keep up. I knew where she was headed though so that was good. I had to explain to her everything. I'm not going to hide how I feel about her anymore.  
That is what got me into this situation in the first place.  
_Dumb Drew had to get between me and Annabeth did you_ I though. As I finally caught up to her by the lake I saw her sitting near the shore. She was staring at the lake crying little tears holding the little stuffed owl I bought her. I walked up behind her and hugged her from behind.  
"I'm sorry Annabeth. I didn't mean to hurt you." I said.  
She looks and me with tears in her eyes and said, "Percy why can't you get it through your thick head. You mean the world to me! I don't know where I would be without you right now. I would be lost without you. "  
"Annabeth...You mean the world to me to! My life isn't the same without you! Without all your wise choices and help I would probably be dead right now! You get me through this Annabeth. Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't bear it."  
She looks at me with her beautiful grey eyes and says, "Oh Percy. That's so sweet but why wouldn't you want to...you know."  
She looked embarrassed to say it but I knew what she meant.  
"Because Annabeth I wanted to wait until I found that place where we can be safe together and I could finally feel like I did something that actually helped you. I could feel accomplished and I could live up to being your boyfriend."  
She looks at me and slaps me.  
"Percy! You don't have to live up to anything! You already lived up to everything I can hope for. So don't ever think like that again I'll hurt you!" She said with a smirk.  
I grabbed my check and smiled.  
"Okay Chase you win."  
I grab her around the wait and gently bring her down to the rocky shore with her back on the shore. I get real close and lean in for the kiss.  
We kiss for a good while our tongues fighting for dominance. She eventually wins and as I pull away I say, "Will you ,Annabeth Chase, do me the honors of going out with me, Percy Jackson Son of Neptune."  
"It will be my pleasure Seaweed Brains." She leans in and we share another passionate kiss.  
She pulls out a little bag and says "Thanks for giving me the most wonderful day ever Percy."  
I open the bag and find a pendant shaped in the form of a trident.  
"Annabeth Thank you so much."  
I look her straight in the eyes and say, "Want to go back to my place."  
She laughs and say, "Yeah lets go Seaweed Brains its freezing out here."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked really hard for this one! Leave a review on what should happen next a lemon or maybe the next chapter to start there way to Camp Jupiter! It is all up to you! So favorite, follow, and leave that review!**

-FF15


	6. Relationships and The Test

**LEMON THIS CHAPTER! This is my first lemon so please tell meh what you think! Oh yeah after I reread the first chapter I wrote them as 15 that was an accident! They are suppose to be 18! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I do not own anything It all belongs to Rick Riordan! As always if you like the chapter leave a review and follow not to mention favorite!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

We were traveling back to the cabin after Percy apologized for being such a seaweed brain and finally asked me out and I was probably the happiest person in the world.  
We were holding hands walking down the streets of Reno. I remembered the amazing day we had there. The photos and the gifts we got.  
The sun had already set so we were walking down the street with street lights on.  
We finally made it back to our hotel room and we jumped onto the bed.  
We laid down together holding hands.  
"You know Wise Girl today was one of the best days of my life." Percy said.  
I turned looking him in the eyes and said, "Yeah defiantly Seaweed Brains."  
I leaned in and he kissed me. Soon I was on top of Percy.  
He looked me in the eye and said, "Oh you like it on top do you now."  
I just giggled and said, "Get ready Seaweed Brains"  
He bit his lip and said," You sure about this Annabeth."  
"As I ever will be Percy"  
We started making out on top of the bed soon I took off his shirt showing off his abs and muscles.  
I was instantly turned on.  
"Wow Seaweed Brains your actually ripped." I smirked.  
"Oh shut up and get over here" Percy exclaimed.  
He grabbed my arm and kissed my neck and I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.  
"Oooooh Percy"  
I pushed him onto the bed and took off my shirt.  
He took it and threw it across the room.  
"Wow Annabeth your so beautiful" He said  
I turned red and said, "Okay whatever you say Seaweed Brains."  
We made out until Percy tried to unclasp my bra.  
"Ummm how do you undo these?" He asked.  
I just laughed and did it for him.  
He stared in awe and leaned in and started licking my left nipple and groping my right boob.  
I moaned his name and couldn't take it any longer. I grabbed his shorts and them off.  
His dick was making a tent out of his boxers.  
I just laughed as I started stripping into only my panties.  
"You ready to have your fantasies come true Peercy?" I teased.  
"Please Annabeth!?" He exclaimed.  
I took off his boxers and stuck his cock into his mouth and started up and down.  
I felt Percy's hand push my head back and forth as he moaned.  
"Oh Annabeth your so good! Maybe your mom is the Aphrodite." He joked.  
"Annabeth Im going to Cuuuu-" He said.  
I stopped short and whispered, "My turn."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth finished sucking my 8 1/2 cock just before I was about to come. She leaned in and kissed me and our tongues were fighting each other. She took off her panties and threw them onto me.  
"My turn Seaweed Brains." She said seductively.  
I leaned in and started eating her out hitting her G-Spot vigorously.  
"Ooooh Percy Your _soo goood_!" I heard Annabeth moan.  
She keep pushing my head deeper and if I didn't make her come to she was going to suffocate me!  
I started licking faster and faster until she finally came onto my face.  
I licked up as most as I could and got up.  
Annabeth leaned in and started licking the her juices off my face.  
Oooh wow I taste good she joked.  
She leaned down and I put my cock inbetween her C-cup breast and started fucking her breast.  
It was pure bliss. She leaned in and started sucking my cock while I was fucking her breast.  
I came after 10 minutes in her face and she swallowed as much as she could.  
"Mhhmm taste like the salty" She joked.  
She walked up to me and started kissing me again and started messaging my cock and balls.  
"Oh Annabeth don't stop!" I said as I grabbed her ass.  
I started slapping her ass to see if she liked and she didn't protest.  
When my dick was hard again she laid down and said, "Ready for round to _big booy_."  
Her voice was so sexy I instantly spread her legs.  
"Are you sure about this Annabeth?" I asked  
"I'm positive Seaweed Brains" She said with a smile.  
I leaned in and pushed some of my dick into her pussy.  
She held in a scream of pain and I looked her straight in the eye waiting for her nod to continue.  
She nodded her head and I pushed it fully in.  
She screamed in pain at first but after I started going in and out her screams turned to moan of pleasure.  
"Oh Percy! Harder please!" She moaned.  
I started slowing down to tease her.  
She looked at me and with puppy dog eyes stared me down. I started going fast as ever until she came.  
I wasn't close to done. I put her into doggy style position and started fucking her again. She moaned in pleasure.  
I grabbed her ass and started fucking her faster and faster.  
I noticed I wasn't giving much attention to her boobs and leaned forward and started grabbing her breast, playing with each nipple.  
We both moaned in pleasure. I pulled out and came onto her face.  
"Jeez Percy warm me next time" She said with a punch to my shoulder.  
We both laid down and I turned and faced her.  
"Annabeth. I Love You." She looked at me and smiled.  
"Back at you Percy." I smiled and we leaned in and smuggled each other.  
"Well I better wash up Percy we have to go" Annabeth said.

* * *

**On Mount Olympus**

Aphrodite stood in her palace in the clouds.  
"Oh that has to be the cutest couple ever!" She giggled.  
"They will be Percabeth! I'm already starting to love them together!"  
Your welcome Son of Neptune. Oh I can't wait to see the challenges he must face. Will he stay with that girl of his. I wonder. She waved her arm through the air and there was another goddess.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy told me he loved me. I was as happy as I could be.  
The whole world didn't matter to me right then. I stepped into the shower and washed up knowing that the next morning we would have to leave.  
I promised myself we would come back here again one day.  
Then I heard a voice in my head.  
_Really Annabeth the son of Poseidon of all people!_  
I was shocked who was talking to me in my head until it hit me.  
"MOTHER?!" I yelled!  
_Yes child it is I. I do not approve of your relationship but I will let it go on for now. Now listen child.  
You must not follow the boy. You are going to the wrong place go east my child._  
"What! Mother. I cannot leave Percy like that!"  
_She must daughter please listen to me! Where that place that boy is headed is not for you!  
_I don't care mother I want to stay with him!  
_You will endure many hardships my daughter. Aphrodite has foretold me of them please listen. Go east and find Chiron  
_"I'm sorry mother but I can't. Please tell me who you are. I'm begging you! I want to know who my real mother is."  
_Oh child you should be able to tell you have so many of my qualities. You are wise and resourceful not to mention crafty. You will know soon enough but it will not be me it will be my other._  
What did she mean? I didn't know  
_Now my precious daughter I must leave Zeus calls. The winter solstice is nearing. I must prepare. I have left you a gift be your early birthday present. It'll help you deal with that boy._  
"Mom my birthday is in February."  
_I know my dear. I must leave now good luck with that son of Neptune!  
_"Mother he isn't going to be any trouble!  
I walk out on the shower and there is a baseball cap sitting on the counter on the sink.  
It was just a normal snapback New York baseball hat. I put it on and walked out of the bathroom. Percy was staring into the bathroom with Whirlwind in his hand.  
"Annabeth are you okay?!" he yelled.  
It's like I was invisible I waved my arm in his face but he didn't see anything. He ran into the bathroom and he was looking for me.  
"Where are you Annabeth?! I swear if this is a joke you are fish food!" He said  
I giggled and he looked in my direction and he held his arm out to feel for me. I stood there and when he got close I tapped a kiss on his lip and my hat fell off.  
He just stared in awe. I let go of his lips and he just stared  
"How did you do that?! I was worried about you! I heard you talking to yourself in the shower!" He said  
I started to explain what happened with my mother.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth explained everything her mother told me well almost everything it was like she was holding back a few parts.  
"So your mom wants you to go east instead of with me to find some guy named Chiron?" I said.  
"Pretty much" she said.  
"Are you going to go Annabeth" I said with worry in my eyes.  
She just smirked and grabbed my arms.  
"I'm never going to make things easy for you but I'll at least go with you Seaweed Brains. You can get rid of me that easily." She said  
I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me. Okay thank goodness well you should get dressed Annabeth.  
She stared down at herself and realized she was wearing only a towel.  
She turned red and started to get dressed.  
"We have to leave soon I don't have enough cash to pay for another night here." I said.  
I saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to stay for another night and in the town.  
Honestly I wanted to too. It was such a fun day the photo booth the lake the sex...  
We had to go though and as long as Annabeth was with me it would be fine.  
Then a huge thing bursted through our window.  
_Oh dang it. The hotel can put that on my tab..._  
It was a huge wolf. Imagine a normal wolf now time that by 2 and then put it with steroids.  
I mean this thing was huge. I grabbed Whirlwind and pointed the sword towards the wolf.  
Then it spoke.  
_Demigod. Put you weapon down NOW. We are not here to hurt you.  
_I looked over the huge wolf and saw more in the courtyard of the hotel.  
One was lapping up pool water.  
_Gross people piss in that pool I though  
_"Come demigods." the wolf said.  
I yelled, "Why do we have to go? Are you just another monster trying to trick us!?"  
_We have the answer to the place you seek demigod! Now follow or you fail  
_"Fail what?" Annabeth exclaimed.  
She looked at me with her grey eyes and I gave her the look of confidence.  
If this giant wolf had the answer to what we seek then I was all game.  
I took her hand and we walked out of the giant crater the wolf made in the hotel wall.  
_Get on demigods_  
I hoped on and helped Annabeth up. She sat behind me and grabbed me around the waist.  
It is time for the test and we were off in a flash. I looked behind us at the people starting to gather at the giant whole the wolf made in our hotel room.  
I can add that to the list of places I crashed.  
Hotel Room.  
I fell asleep on the back of the wolf until I was rudely awakened.  
We were in the forest again somewhere in the middle of somewhere familiar. We were at Sonoma Valley, CA. We were somewhere in a courtyard. It was a beautiful place. I recognized it immediately. We were at the Wolf House! On a throne atop a building was the biggest wolf ever. She looked fierce. It made the other wolf that I thought was on steroids look like a puppy.  
Then it spoke.  
_Aaaahhh It is the Son of Neptune and what is this oh a __graecus. Interesting. Are you ready to be tested my demigods!  
_Tested? What did she mean before I knew it me and Annabeth saw a familiar face. Someone we didn't want to see badly. I could feel the scar on my shoulder burned a little. Then we prepared our self. I drew Whirlwind and Annabeth pulled out her bronze dagger. Both ready to fight.


	7. The Passing

**Annabeth's POV**

He was back! I thought he would be gone. Long gone. There he was standing there. The monster that attacked Percy in the woods.  
After I looked I finally recognized the monster  
"You're a manticore aren't you. The same one of attacked Percy." I said with a glare in my eyes.  
"Yeesss. That was I. I can just see the hate in your eyes, Annabeth Chase." He hissed.  
"How do I know my name! You monster. You almost killed Percy back there!" I yelled.  
"Oh yes the male demigod. Oh the Son of Neptune. If you didn't get in my way _girl _ I could of killed him.  
Do you know how rare it is for a child of the 3 sacred gods to be born!? I could of been legendary!" He exclaimed.  
"You make me sick. I'm going to send you back to the underworld where you belong." I yelled!  
"Yeah sure you can girl bring it on. Kill me and you will pass her test. Fail and you will die and I will claim the reward for you death." He scowled.  
I looked at Percy and he looked terrified. I saw the pain in his eyes. He just looked at me and gave me a half hearted smile.  
"Percy we can do this. I know we can." I said.  
Then Percy collapsed. He was grasping his shoulder. Where the manticore had impaled Percy with.  
"Ohh it seems that my poison has finally kicked in. Yes the Son of Neptune will die today! Haha nice poison isn't it. Made from the depths of tarturous that one. It will kill him slow and painfully." He said with an evil laugh.  
I just glared at him full of hate. I was going to destroy him every essence of him. He was going to be pounds of dust by the time in done with him!  
"Give me the antidote! I swear Manticore! I'm going to save him no matter what!" I yelled.  
"The poison is tied with my soul. Only when I am defeated will it disappear. Girl you cannot defeat me. Maybe the Son of Neptune could of but hey is a good a gone." He said  
I looked over and Percy was grasping his shoulder. He looked like he was in pure agony.  
"Annabeth...UGGGH...run...uggh...PLEASE! Save yourself! Uggh!" Percy yelled with such pain in his voice it made me feel his pain.  
"No Percy I'm not leaving you. It is my turn to save you this time. I'm not going to fail you, I promise."  
I gave him the look of pure confidence.  
My heart ached as I saw Percy on his knees. He tried to stand up but he just fell back down. I had to save him.  
I pulled out my dagger and unsheathed it. Its bronze glow shining faintly. The manticore winced.  
"Oh so you finally found a weapon worthy of fighting me. Celestial bronze nicely done. Now come! Prepare for your death."  
I just stared at him and pulled out my mother's gift.  
"A hat!? You're going to fight me with a hat! Shame. You disappoint me."  
I put on the hat and I saw his face turn into awe.  
"Where did you go!?" he yelled.  
I charged s fast as I could. The manticore shot his spikes in every direction blindly trying to hit me.  
I dodged and ran straight up under his body.  
I shoved my dagger straight into its chest and pulled out.  
"Awwwwwe! Damn demigod! I will tear you to pieces." he screamed.  
I ran from under him and jumped onto his back. He flung himself in every direction trying to knock me off.  
I took my dagger and stabbed him again in his lion mane. He roared in pain and then with one last turn of his body I flew off with my dagger still in his mane. As I flew through the air my hat flew in another direction. I was completely helpless now without any defense.  
"You bitch! I will enjoy this." he roared.  
I looked in every direction trying to find something to do. I spotted the wolves and the mother wolf. Just watching as we were fighting. What kind of test was this.  
"Lupa watch as I kill another one of your demigods!" He said as he howled with laughter.  
I didn't know what else to do. I looked over Percy looked as worse as ever. his face was so pale. He was dripping with sweat. I was on the verge of tears. I had to save him. had to! I ran towards him and lunged with his tail. I dodged but he swiped and got a tear on my arm.  
It stung like crazy but I fought on I had to find its weak spot. He then just lunged at me and knocked he with a forced hitting me into a tree. I felt like I was broken. I looked over at Percy. He was looking terrible. I felt like I was so useless. I had to save him! Then Percy did something I thought he could never do in his state. He stood up. I could tell it caused him so much pain but he walked up next to me and fell back down. I knelt beside him.  
"Annabeth. I'm...not going to make it." he said with a sly smile.  
Then I heard the manticore. "How did you even walk over to her! The poison should of caused you unimaginable pain! Each step felt like its melting your bones! "  
Percy glanced at the manticore and back at me.  
"Annabeth... You have to go east like your mother said. She was right. I'm sorry it has to be like this. I didn't want it to be like this. I wanted to spend more time with you seems like the fates are cruel."  
I looked at him and felt the tears pouring down my face.  
PERCY! You can't die! Please! I can't go on without you! I'll never make it!" I howled.  
He grabbed my hands and held them.  
"You can I know you can." He said. Then I felt him slip something into my hand.  
It was his golden pencil.  
He looked at me with a smile. "Now go give that thing hell. For me."  
Then he closed his eyes. I yelled his name over and over.  
"PERCY! NO PERCY! WAKE UP! STOP! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING I CAN DO! PERCY!"  
My eyes felt like they were melting. Tears fell from my face like a waterfall.  
Then he laughed. The manticore was laughing at Percy.  
"Haha! Great poison. Worth the drachma! Girl don't worry you are joining him soon. " He said.  
NO! I'm not. I'm going to send you to the depths of tarturous! You will never ever leave when I'm done with you!  
I broke Percy's pencil and there was Whirlwind. In my hands 3 1/2 foot of pure gold.  
He stared at it with awe.  
"No Imperial Gold. Curse the gods!  
I charged dodging every strike and swipe he made. I took several swipes with Whirlwind. I felt the power radiating from the sword. I looked back and the manticore was covered in cuts.  
"It burns curse you!" He howled.  
I just looked at him.  
"We aren't even close to being through." I yelled.  
I ran back and he shot a ray of spikes.  
I dodged ran behind him and sliced it off.  
His tail flew through the air and turned to dust.  
The manticore just looked at me with a face of pure pain.  
"AAAAUGGGHHH! DAMN YOU! DAMN IT ALL!" He screamed.  
He collapsed barely having the strength to raise its paw. I walked towards him.  
I saw the terror in his eyes.  
"Please don't. Spare me daughter of Athena. I beg you."  
I then realized it. My mother was Athena. I looked back in awe and then the manticore took his chance. He took a swipe at my chest with 4 sharp claws.  
I was doomed.

* * *

**Percy's POV  
**

I fainted as I gave Annabeth's my sword. I saw it in my dreams I saw Annabeth fighting the manticore with my Whirlwind.  
She was amazing. She slashed and hacked in every direction. She was wonderful.  
Then I heard a voice. It was my father again.  
_Do you see Percy. That girl truly cares for you. She is fighting with the blessing of her mother. Athena dislikes you Percy. Probably because of our rivalry. She gave her blessing because Annabeth. She sense her child's emotions. She gave her the strength because she risked her life because of your death.  
_"My death?! Father you can't tell me that I'm dead right now. Please father I can't be dead! I have to live for Annabeth and my Mom!"  
_My son you aren't dead yet. The poison has not killed you. It have brought you to your weakest state. My son you are on the verge of death. Only you can watch the outcome of the battle. My son._  
I saw a veil of mist and there I saw Annabeth again. She was standing in front of the manticore but there was something different about her. I turned and saw the look of pure hatred in her eyes. The kind of hate that could turn someone rotten to the core. She raised the blade above her head.  
"Annabeth! NO! Don't do it! Dad please send me back! I need to stop her! I need to wake her up! I need to wake up!  
_Son you can't! Your life force is holding you down to this world! Your godly blood is working at its max! If you wake up now! You may completely be destroyed! Your soul will be torn apart!_  
Father! I don't care! I'm not letting Annabeth do something that will rot her from the inside! I'm saving her even if it cost me my soul!  
I broke through. I forced myself back to reality.  
I shoot up my whole body burned. It was like I was thrown into lava.  
Then I ran towards Annabeth.  
"No! Annabeth stopped."  
She looked towards me and dropped my sword in awe. Then I saw the manticore he raised his paw and was about to stab Annabeth with 4 sharp talons. I ran and tackled Annabeth out of the way. The claw marks left 4 deep marks on my back with even made the pain worse! I could feel my soul burning away.  
The manticore cursed in greek and slowly turned to dust.  
"Curse you demigods...I wasted all my remaining strength. It will be centuries before I rise again." He said as his head completely evaporated in dust.  
Annabeth looked at me in awe.  
Percy how are you here?! I felt your life leave your body. Its a miracle!" She said as she hugged me but I couldn't hug back.  
I fell back down on all fours! I yelled in agony.  
AAAAAGGGH! UGGGH AHHH!  
I heard Annabeth scream.  
"What's wrong Percy!" She yelled.  
Then the giant she wolf spoke.  
_Child of Athena. His soul is burning away child. He reawaked from a state of near death. He used his soul as the price to pay. He did it to come stop you. You were on the verge of becoming rotten from hate. Girl Percy Jackson has risked his soul to save you. He must fight to preserve his soul and come back to us._  
What I heard Annabeth yell.  
"He did that for me!" She yelled in anger.  
Then I flashed out of the world.  
I was back in a classroom in my Freshmen year. I was the new kid again and as I walked into the classroom I could tell I was going to hate it. I scanned the room and then I saw her. There was Annabeth. She wasn't even paying attention to me She was reading a book about great monuments.  
Then just my luck the teacher sat me next to her. Then another flash and my vision changed.  
I was at home again with my mother she was sitting on the coach and I was in the living room. I remembered this time. It was my 16 birthday. My mom was helping me celebrate.  
My family wasn't in the best of times. We were really poor at the time. But my mom always made food of my favorite color. Blue. Blue cake and blue ice cream. It was fun. I didn't get to spend much time with my mom because of the monsters I tried to stay away from home as much as possible to keep her safe.  
I finally got to spend time with her. I blew out the candles and we started celebrating going on a trip to the beach and a cheap beach house but it was always the time of my life.  
Then my memory started to fade. Things were leaving me. My first kiss with Annabeth was leaving my head. Then the day we share together. Then I started forgetting about her! I started to forget who I was. Then I heard it. My mom my dad and Annabeth were all standing in front of me arms wide. I ran towards then and collided with Annabeth. Glad to see you Seaweed Brains. Then I finally awoke seeing Annabeth kneeling beside me crying. Then I grabbed her shoulder. She looked my way and cried even harder.  
I leaned in and gave her a kiss.  
"Don't cry Annabeth we passed. We can finally go find our home."

* * *

**Man this chapter was really hard to write! It took forever but I hope yall enjoy it! Please follow favorite and review! If you liked the chapter and/or story! The next one will be out soon!**


	8. Parting Ways to Camp

**Annabeth's POV  
**

I was crying my eyes out! Percy almost died 2 times in front of me. It was one of the most terrible feelings I ever felt. Then the giant she wolf named Lupa told me that Percy almost gave up his soul to come back to stop me. I couldn't help myself.  
When Percy woke back up and kissed me I felt the sparks fly. I was so happy. He just looked at me with that mischievous smirk. He passed the test. We beat the manticore!  
"Percy we did it!" I said with a smile as tears still fell down from my face.  
"Yeah Annabeth. I know. I'm so proud of you. You beat that manticore by yourself." He said  
"I couldn't of done it without you Percy. Please promise me one thing though, Percy." I said with a serious tone in my voice.  
"What is it, Wise Girl" He said jokingly.  
"Percy I'm serious. Please don't do something that stupid again! I was so worried about you._ Soooo_ please! Promise me that." I exclaimed.  
"Okay Annabeth I promise. I'm sorry I worried you so much. I have seaweed for brains remember" He said as he hugged me.  
I wanted to lay there for a while but then we heard the giant wolf speak.  
_I'm sorry to interrupt you, Percy Jackson. We have other things to discuss.  
You have successfully completed my test. You and this girl have shown that you have the courage capable of the Legion. This place will prove to be your salvation. The place where you seek young demigods.  
_"If I may interrupt, what is the legion Lupa.  
_You will find out soon enough child. Now go to Camp. It was all under you very nose. The place you seek will be guarded by 2 young demigods. You will see through the mist and find your very salvation but I must warn you. You must survive all the way to Camp.  
_Then Percy spoke.  
"Camp!? There was a camp for people like us all along! When you say righty under our noses don't tell me. This camp you're talking about it was in San Francisco all along! Then the mist! What is that! We need answers! Tell us please!" Percy yelled.  
_Hahaha! You finally figured it out little demigod! Yes, Camp was in San Francisco all along! Camp Jupiter is a place for demigods like you. Although Jackson. Your little graecus friend will not be welcomed at camp. She must go. Go east find Chiron._  
"No! Annabeth is staying with me! We have been together this whole time we can't just split up. Your telling me to abandon the person I care most about!" Percy exclaimed.  
"Percy stop." I said.  
He just looks at me with a look of pure confusion.  
"Annabeth. Please don't tell me you're actually going to listen to her." He said with pure panic.  
"Percy I know it's hard. But she may be right we may have to split up. I know now what I am. Percy I'm the daughter of Athena. The goddess of wisdom." I said weakly.  
"So? How does that matter!? Why does that even matter Annabeth?! Isn't that a good thing?" He said.  
_Percy Jackson, this girl understands why she cannot go with you to Camp Jupiter._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

My mind was racing back and forth so fast I felt like I was going to pass out.  
"What why then!?" I asked.  
Then Annabeth spoke.  
"Percy I can't go because my mother, Athena, is a Greek goddess. She wasn't Minerva the Roman goddess. Don't you see! The Romans and Greeks never got along the fought and battled since there time. Your father is Neptune, the Roman god of the sea." She said with pain in her voice.  
I could tell that her heart was breaking as she told me this.  
"Percy I can't go with you to Camp Jupiter. I have to go my own way. You have to go to Camp Jupiter without me, Percy. I'm so sorry." She said.  
I felt like my whole world was falling apart. I was fighting back tears.  
"Annabeth please, you can't do this. We have been through so much together. You can't just leave now. We are so close."  
"Percy I know that! I don't want to go. I want to stay with you! I'm different we are 2 sides of a coin. You don't know how much it hurts me to leave you Percy. I'm sorry." She muttered.  
I looked into her eyes and I saw the pain in them. The hurt and pain in them looked unbearable.  
My eyes were probably the same.  
She just then spoke one last sentence.  
"Goodbye Percy. I Love You."  
She turned around and ran. I wanted to follow her but she knew I was going to try. She put on her invisibility cap and disappeared.  
I ran around every looking for some way to find her. I knew it was hopeless. Even Lupa knew it was hopeless.  
After I saw the sun go down I screamed. I felt like I just lost half of myself.  
"ANNABETH! I don't know where you are or where you are going but just remember! At night if you ever look at the moon know that I'm on the other side staring at it to! Missing you! Please stay safe! I Love You too!

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**

I heard Percy's call. It just made me feel 100 times worse. My mother was right. I wanted her to be wrong so badly but she was right. I had to leave the one person I cared for with all my heart.  
I just sat there all cried for a while until I couldn't anymore.  
I promised myself one thing. I was going to stay strong for Percy. No more crying. I was going to stay strong for him. I felt my dagger on my hip.  
I stared at it remembering the lake. Then I quickly put it away I needed to go. Go east. That's what my mother said.  
What was the one place where Greeks go.  
_Annabeth.  
_Mother?  
_Yes my child. It is me. I know the pain you are going through my daughter. You are in so much pain. I didn't know that child of Neptune meant so much to you. I am very sorry. That boy was nothing but trouble anywa-_  
Mother! He wasn't trouble! He was the opposite! He made me happy Mother!  
_Listen, my child! I know it hurts but you are making the best choice! This is the right thing to do! Now go find Camp Half-Blood for fellow Greeks like you. Go to the town of never ending lights, where the city never sleeps. Freedom stands high and tall carrying the flame of hope. Goodbye my child I know you are in pain but please this is the best.  
_What do you mean mother?! What city. I must find out.  
I stood up and started off leaving behind the only person I cared for.  
I looked back hoping that one day I can see him again.  
I prayed a silent prayer.  
_Please mother let me see Percy again one day. I'm begging you, please!?  
_  
**  
**

* * *

**Mount Olympus  
Aphrodite**

Wow…..that was the most terrible thing I have witnessed.  
Love can be so cruel at times. I'm sorry Percabeth.  
Even with my godly powers I don't know how it will end for you two.  
I know your paths will cross again though.  
Being the goddess of love can be so difficult sometimes. Ugh.  
With a wave of her hand a veil appeared and there was Athena.  
"What is it Aphrodite." She said.  
"I have a question Athena. How could you do that to your daughter? You broke her heart right there. Did you not see the pain in her eyes when you spoke with her?"  
Athena was silent for a moment.  
"Aphrodite. Stop spying on my children. It is not your place. I did what was best for my child! That boy was not right with her!"  
"Athena, do you say that because it is the truth or do you say that because of the grudge you hold against Poseidon?"  
Athena now looked angry.  
"What?! I do not hold childish grudges. I am the god of wisdom! Now I am taking my leave! Do not spy on my children again Aphrodite."  
"Athena. It is my place. I am the goddess of love. The relationship between your daughter and the son of Neptune was undeniable. You must realize this-  
"ENOUGH! Goodbye!" she yelled.  
The veil disappeared and Aphrodite was sitting on her throne in her palace. Thinking.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I wanted to just lie down for the rest of the night as I saw the sun set. I was just lying on a pillar for a while until I heard Lupa speak.  
_Percy Jackson. You must go. You cannot stay here. We have tested you and you are worthy. Go to Camp Jupiter, young demigod._  
"Lupa….what is there for me at this camp."  
Many things young demigod now go.  
I slowly got up and started back home back home to San Francisco.  
I walked for hours my feet felt like little they were burning through my shoes.  
It didn't matter to me though. I couldn't stop thinking about Camp, my mom, and especially Annabeth.  
I didn't know what to do. I keep going just on pure instincts to keep going on to Camp.  
I made it to a highway. I have been here before. I remember it when I stayed here.  
I saw the cars passing by on the highway but there in the middle of a tunnel entrance was a giant door.  
I was going to head for the door until I saw it. Well then I felt it. There was a powerful stink. Something not human right was behind me. I slowly turned around and there it was.  
I turn around excepting there to be a terrifying new monster but there wasn't all that was a cheerleader?  
She looked like a average girl. A high school cheerleader but I felt it. She wasn't like a normal mortal.  
She looked at me like I was some kind of juicy new snack to eat.  
She walked up to me and then starred me in the eye.  
I was too shocked to do anything at all. I was so closed to the door right there. All there was between me and the door was an interstate.  
Then she spoke.  
"What is a cute little thang like you doing out here all by yourself. Hmmmm…do you need a friend big booy."  
I looked at her with disgust and then took out whirlwind and broke him.  
There in my hands wa foot of Imperial Gold.  
Although something felt wrong about it, the blade didn't fell like it was right anymore.  
Usually it felt perfect in my hands but now it felt all awkward.  
Then with a flash my Whirlwind was back in its pencil form.  
I was literally shocked. It never happened to me before.  
She just looked at me with pure pleasure.  
"Oh I'm going to enjoy eating you up little demigod. Hehehe."  
I looked in pure terror got ready to fight it.  
She then changed into something I never would of thought.  
She grew fangs and turned pale as white. I thought she was a vampire like from twilight until I looked at her legs. They were donkey feet.  
Still she looked as menacing as ever. I was about to charge her until she looked around and her face turned sour.  
"Damn it. At the worst time to appear son of Jupiter you will pay."  
Then she burned. Her whole body turned into flames. She was gone.  
I was shocked. What did she mean the son of Jupiter? I was the son of Neptune.  
I turn around and busting through the door was a whole squad of kids in armor. All armed with spears and swords. There was one kid who was in the front. He had a golden helm and wore a purple cape.  
He had blonde hair and carried a golden spear. From where I was standing it still looked powerful.  
He looked in my direction and I stared right back.  
I ran across the interstate dodging car after car. One nearly hit me if it wasn't for my godly reflexes.  
When I finally made it across the squad of demigods readied all the weapons pointing at me. Then the lead kid in the golden helm with purple cape spoke.  
"Who are you? Did Lupa send you?"  
I just stared at him.  
Then he spoke again.  
"Answer my question. Please, I don't want to attack you."  
Then he took another look in my eyes and spoke again.  
"Your eyes they look broken like you were broken. Are you okay? We sensed an Empousa outside our camp. We had to come check it out. Now please answer my question. Did Lupa send you?"  
This time I looked him in the eyes and answered him.  
"Yeah I was sent by Lupa. She told me to find Camp Jupiter. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm the Son of Neptune."  
Then the kid spoke again.  
"Then you are a demigod like us. Hi I'm Jason Grace. I am the Son of Jupiter. Welcome to Camp Jupiter."

* * *

**It was really hard writing this chapter I hated making Annabeth leave Percy! Please leave a review and favorite! tell me what you want to happen next! Ill try my best to make it happen!**


	9. Camp Jupiter

**Percy's POV**

it was weird. I finally made it into Camp Jupiter but I still didn't feel safe.  
No more monsters could get me but I still felt weird.  
This guy named Jason Grace greeted me at the gates.  
"Hello Percy Jackson come inside. Welcome to Camp Jupiter. The safest place for demigods!"  
I didn't really listen to what he said as he led me through tunnels. We walked for a while until we finally made it to a cave exit.  
There we were in front of a river. I could tell what it was. It was the little Tiber.  
"Hey Percy, new demigods have to take the plunge across the lake." Jason said.  
I didn't really care but I started the trek across the river.  
This time the water was different. The water, I couldn't control it this time. I felt my clothes get wet and the current was dragging me down.  
I felt like it wasn't only washing just me it was washing something else.  
When I finally got across, I felt much better. I tried to remember what I was so depressed about.  
Something left my mind. I couldn't remember. Then Jason walked up to me with a look of pure awe.  
"Glad you made it across the river! Most demigods can't even get halfway. I know I only made it halfway there." He exclaimed.  
He looked me straight in the face.  
"Hey you looked like your felling better. You don't have that looks in your eyes anymore. You know that the little Tiber hear washes off all graecus influences." He said.  
I just looked into his face.  
"Graecus influences?" I asked.  
"Yeah it means Greek influences." He told me  
My head started to hurt as I tried to remember something.  
All I could remember was a girl with curly blonde hair.  
I quickly got her out of my head and followed Jason.  
He led me into an amazing city. The architecture looked amazing. Then something in my head told me that someone I knew would love to see the architecture here.  
I asked Jason a few questions about Camp Jupiter. He told me a few things about Camp.  
Like the Pomerian line or the city limits. When we got to the city limit a giant statue yelled at me.  
"Hello new demigod! Welcome to my city! I am Terminus. I guard this city! Would you please give me that weapon you hold in your pocket young demigod?"  
How did a statue talk? How did he know I had a weapon in my pocket? I felt Whirlwind in my pocket.  
I didn't feel right to use anymore. I couldn't remember why. Who used it before I did? I couldn't help but shake off the feeling in my head.  
I took out Whirlwind and held it out to Terminus.  
Then a little girl came with a tray in her hands. She held them out with a smile and I put my pencil on the tray. Then Terminus spoke again.  
"What a nicely crafted weapon. Jason, sir, I think it may even be better than your Ivlivs. What's this? This weapon. It feels like it has fallen. It lost its power. Boy, have you used this weapon lately?  
I nodded and said, "Yes but it after I used it in its Imperial Gold form it turned back into a pencil like it is now. I couldn't use it."  
Then the statue nodded and spoke again.  
"Well young demigod. It feels as if a graecus has used it. Hahaha ridicules. We will wash it in the Little Tiber! Now Praetor Jason will you please place your weapon."  
Then he looked at me and flipped his spear. It turned into a golden coin.  
"Nice uh Percy. You wish your was ways better!" He said jokingly.  
We then walked into the city. It was amazing. There was a well built aqueduct and even a coliseum.  
I was at awe. I still had the feeling someone would of loved it more than me.  
We made it to a house. Jason told me it was the senate house.  
I looked at it. Jason led me inside.  
There was a girl sitting in a throne next to another. She looked at me with interest as Jason took the seat next to her.  
Then she spoke, "Who is this demigod Jason?"  
"He is a new recruit. He is the son of Neptune. "  
"Interesting Jason, you know do know what happened with the last son of Neptune."  
"Yes I do, Reyna."  
The girl stood up. Her flowing black hair curled onto her left shoulder. She wore a toga over a purple camp t shirt.  
"You state your name."  
I stood up and said, "I am Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune. Please accept me into Camp Jupiter."  
She stared at me and said," You must consult with Octavian first, young demigod. Jason can you handle the camp while I take Percy to the Temple of Jupiter?"  
"Yeah Reyna, I can handle the camp while you're gone. How hard can it be?" He said with a laugh.  
She told me to follow her and we walked on towards a temple.  
"Now tell me Percy Jackson. How was your journey here."  
I told her about Lupa and how I was traveling around until her wolves took me to her.  
She just nodded as if this was normal.  
"Good. It seems as if things went well." She said.  
We finally made it into the temple where a scrawny blonde kid was stabbing into something.  
I looked closer and he was stabbing a teddy bear?  
Reyna called him. He walks over and stares at me.  
"Are you a new recruit boy?" He said in a harsh tone.  
I instantly knew he was trouble.  
I nodded my head and he just looked at me with bore.  
Then he turned me around and reached into my backpack.  
I fought him at first until Reyna told me to calm down.  
He pulled out a necklace. It had a trident on it and a note attached to it.  
It read _Haha Thanks for an amazing day Seaweed Brain. You're the best!  
_My heart suddenly felt like it broke a little. Who was this note from!? I wanted to find out but Octavian simply but it back in my bad and finally pulled out a stuffed animal. It was an dolphin. I remember from the city of Reno. I bought it with someone, the blonde girl with curly hair. My head hurt trying to remember. He took it and stabbed it with a small dagger. He took a moment and spoke.  
"Reyna the gods welcome this boy. He is allowed into camp."  
He turned around to back to what he was doing and Reyna led me to a place she called the Forum.  
It looked nice. She looked at me in the eyes and spoke.  
"Are you really the sun of Neptune? Tell me."  
I looked at her and told her of course  
she looked like she was holding back fear in her eyes.  
"This is not good. I feared it was only a dream."  
What was only a dream?  
"Come Percy" She said.  
I followed her further until we made it to a place with dozens of Campers lined up. They were separated in groups.  
Then Reyna spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"Fellow demigods, we welcome our new camper! Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Jupiter Percy. Your new home."  
Everyone clapped and cheered.  
Then everyone started to eat. Food was flying around everywhere. When I sat down a girl walked up with a boy with a aviator jacket.  
They both sat down next to me.  
"Hey. Welcome to Camp Jupiter Percy. I'm Hazel Levesque. Me and my brother here like to welcome you to Camp Jupiter." The girl said  
Then the guy with the aviator jacket spoke.  
"Yeah welcome to Camp. I'm Nice Di Angelo. Ambassador of Pluto."  
They told me all about camp. It was very interesting learning everything. It was going to be hard to get used to it all.  
Then all the campers lined up again still in their groups.  
Jason stood at the foot of the groups.  
"Percy Jackson! We will now put you in a cohort! Does any cohort accept Percy Jackson, son of Neptune?  
When the campers heard Neptune they all looked worried. No one stood up for Percy until Hazel walked forward.  
"I stand up for Percy!" She said.  
The whole group groaned.  
Then Jason spoke.  
"Then it is decided. Percy Jackson welcome to the Fifth Cohort.  
They lead me to my cabin and they showed me to my bunk bed.  
It was late so I instantly fell asleep when I landed on my bed.  
I had a dream. I thought it was going to be about my dad as it started but it wasn't. It was about that girl. The one I couldn't remember.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

There I was sitting under a nice oak tree. The sun has just set and I was so tired. I felt like I was being watched though.  
It wasn't a monster for sure. It felt nice and safe. It felt like…..Percy.  
I looked around but he wasn't anywhere.  
I couldn't shake the feeling but I got over it.  
There I sat on the tree. I pulled out something from my backpack. It was the little stuffed owl Percy bought me. I smiled at it for a second but I felt sad again remembering how I had to leave him.  
Gods. I hope he was safe. I hope he made it to camp safe. I wanted to go with him so badly but I knew I couldn't.  
It's been a few days since I left and I covered a lot of ground. Monsters didn't attack me as much. It was like before I left San Francisco. I only saw 3 or 4 a week.  
I took the bus all the way to Philadelphia before I completely ran out of money. I was so close to where I had to go.  
After looking over the riddle my mother told me I figured out that the city was in fact New York.  
I travelled a good distance ever since I got to Philadelphia.  
I was so close to where my mother told me to go. I had to find this Chiron. I found out I was at Sourland Mountain with a map I picked up.  
I laughed a little because I knew my Seaweed Brain would laugh at the name too. I felt sad soon after. I wished I never left him. I knew it was for the better though.  
I then heard another voice although it was not my mother for once.  
_Hello my dear Percabeth!_  
"Who are you!" I yelled.  
_Don't threat my dear. It is I Aphrodite, goddess of love. I know what you are going through. Leaving the son of Neptune has hurt you much_.  
"How do you know about our relationship dear goddess?" I asked  
_yes I know all about your relationship. I know because your bond with Percy is one of the strongest between demigods. I warn you Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Both of yall will face my challenges. I plead that you overcome them. Oh yes, they will be very difficult. Reyna and Luke will cause great challenge. I warn you.  
_Luke? Reyna? Who were they? This Reyna gave me a bad feeling.  
"Who are they Aphrodite?" I asked.  
_You will see in due time child. But for now I tell you this also. The son of Neptune is with us. I have brought him here, although he is here in a dream. I fear though he has forgotten.  
Forgotten?_  
"What do you mean forgotten? " I said  
if he was really here then He could hear us.  
Then I spoke again.  
"Percy if you can hear me right now please know that I miss you so much! I look at the moon every night missing you. Stay safe. And keep way from anyone named REYNA!" I yelled  
_Hahaha oh child you can hope._  
Then I heard another voice.  
_APHRODITE  
_I knew instantly it was my mother.  
_I told you to stay away from my daughter! Now be gone._  
With that both of them were gone.  
I was so confused. I just slowly watched the moon disappear with the thought of Percy. I looked and saw the sun come up.  
I jumped from the oak tree and started off further to New York.

* * *

_**Mount Olympus  
**_**There was Aphrodite, Athena, and Poseidon. Although Poseidon was in his Roman form Neptune.**

**Athena's POV**

"I told you Aphrodite! Stay out of my daughters affairs!" I said.  
"I told you Athena I cannot stay out of true love!"  
"This is not love Aphrodite. Stay out my daughter will find her own way." I said.  
Neptune then spoke.  
"Athena you must understand. Aphrodite does have a point. You are holding a grudge against my Greek form. You are the goddess of wisdom you know this!"  
I was furious!  
"You cannot tell me this! I know what is best! YOU CANNOT TELL ME! Leave my daughter to myself! It is not your place to interfere! She is my daughter! I am doing what must be done to assure she is safe and happy!"  
Neptune then yelled back.  
"If you are trying to do what makes your daughter then you are doing the exact opposite! Are you that blind?"  
Aphrodite then spoke.  
"He is right Athena you must let this be. They will find their way to each other somehow someway. Even gods cannot interfere."  
I felt so angry. I wanted to blast Percy Jackson to pieces but I held back.  
"This….meeting….is….OVER! Leave my palace immediately."  
With that Neptune sunk into water and was gone.  
Aphrodite evaporated in flowers to disappear. There I was standing alone on my throne.  
Am I doing the right thing, Will this keep my daughter safe. I have to be right! Those damn Romans they dishonored me stripped me of everything! I must be doing the right thing.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I awoke from a dream about that girl. She was talking about me with some goddess. I could tell it was Venus. She spoke of love.  
I felt my head was throbbing. I looked out the window of my cohort and saw the moon still hasn't sunk all the way over the horizon and I could see the sun rising. I looked at the moon remembering what the girl in my dream told me. Every time she looked at the moon she missed me.  
I looked at the moon fading away over the horizon.  
"I miss you too" I muttered.  
I didn't even remember the girl but It just came out of my mouth.  
I fell back asleep within a matter of minutes.  
I only managed a few hours before I heard the voices of fear in my cohort barrack.  
I awoke and there was Octavian and Reyna.  
They were fighting I barely overheard them.  
"He is gone Reyna! It is the son of Neptune's fault!" Octavian yelled.  
"It is not his fault! How can it be! He cannot cause this. It must have been some god or goddess. Why would he just disappear! Oh Jason." She said with misery in her voice.  
With that I knew what had happened. Jason, Co-Praetor of Camp Jupiter, had disappeared and I was blamed.


	10. Camp Half-Blood

**I found a beta! So my earlier chapters may change. All the spelling errors I missed will be corrected to! So new chapters will be posted as usual. Enjoy! If you like the story or this chapter leave a review, follow, and as always favorite!  
-FF15**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

New York was amazing. It was everything I hoped to be and more. It was amazing but I wasn't there for fun. I was on a mission.  
I needed to get to find someone named Chiron. My mother told me to seek him out and he will give me safety from monsters and a place I can finally call home.  
I thought my home was with...  
I shook my head I had to get him out of my head. My mother told me he was not any good for me. I knew that in my heart I felt different.  
I wanted to stay with him but I had to go. We couldn't go to Camp Jupiter together.  
You see I'm a Greek. My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom, craft, and strategy while Percy's father was Neptune, god of the sea, the Roman version. Honestly I felt that my mother held a grudge even against Percy's father for Athens.  
I would never say that out loud my mother could probably hear me.  
Honestly, I held a tiny grudge against her. I knew I couldn't stay mad at a goddess not to mention my mother.  
I wanted to stay with Percy so badly. It tore my heart in half when I left him behind. We went our separate ways. I needed to find Chiron.  
I wondered how I was going to find one person in the giant city of New York. I looked for hours. I mean I knew it was probably going to take days to even cover a part of the city.  
Then my rescue came after I looked for a few hours. There up in the sky were what I thought were flying horses!  
I turned out to be right. If my Greek knowledge was right it was a Pegasus. I looked closer and there was a bright blue Pegasus with gauntlets around its legs. The gauntlets had wings! It just made it fly faster.  
Soon enough the Pegasus came down for a landing. There was a kid riding it!  
He jumped off and I noticed he was wearing armor. He took off his helmet and I saw his sandy blonde hair. I looked closer into his face and saw that there was a jagged scar running down his face although he still had a huge grin on his face.  
"Oh wow lookie hear. A newbie!" He said," Hey, I'm Luke. Your hero, I'm here to bring you to Camp Half-Blood."  
I looked at him for a second dazed until I realized his name. It was Luke, one of the challenges that Aphrodite told me about.  
It just reminded me of Reyna the other person that Aphrodite mentioned. It just made me worry for Percy. We didn't break up after I left. I was hoping I was going to go back to see him one day but I realized that we may never see each other again. I didn't know what to think.  
Then I finally talked back to Luke.  
"Umm you wouldn't be a demigod right, Luke?"  
He smirked and said, "Of course! I'm Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes. Come on we don't have much time to talk. Two demigods together might attract monsters faster than one."  
I looked at him for a second and spoke again.  
" Oh really? I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. I came to New York to find somebody name Chiron."  
"Oh! You mean our camp counselor. You found the right person! I'll bring him to you Annabeth! Told you I was your hero! Come on get on Wi-Fi here." He said.  
"Wi-Fi?" I asked.  
"Yeah it was a gift from my father for my 16 birthday! Many demigods say that the gods don't care about their children but my dad Hermes does. I know deep down inside. Gods can't show their affection towards their children but I know he tries. His names Wi-Fi because you know Hermes God of travel and communication including the internet so that explains it for you! Now hop on!" He said as he hoped onto the Pegasus.  
He held out his hand to help me get on the Pegasus.  
I grabbed it and got on.  
"Let's fly Wi-FI!" he screamed and we were off.  
We flew up so fast I almost fell off. I grabbed onto Luke's back and held on for dear life.  
We were off towards Camp Half-Blood. The place where I could find Chiron, the person my mother told me to seek out.  
The closer I got to Camp Half-Blood the farther I felt from Percy. I hoped this is the right decision to make.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I overheard Reyna and Octavian talking in my bunk. I found out that the Camp praetor had disappeared and I was blamed.  
After I heard enough I got up and walked over to them and they just stared at me in shock.  
Reyna then spoke.  
"Percy I'm sorry we woke you. Please go back to be-"  
"Reyna. I heard. Is Jason really gone? Am I to blame?" I asked as calmly as I could.  
"Yes Percy, He has disappeared he did not appear this morning for our daily Praetor meeting. The whole camp has searched for him. I'm afraid even Terminus cannot find him. He is truly gone." She said with a stern voice.  
I knew behind her voice was terror.  
Then Octavian spoke.  
"Tell me where our praetor is! We all know it was you! Sons of Neptune are always trouble! If we find Jason we will find out it was you and we will convict you."  
I looked in his eyes and saw that this was what he was hoping for. He wanted Jason gone. Did he want to be praetor? I couldn't let that happen. Then I heard Reyna yell.  
"ENOUGH! Octavian go! I will speak to Percy alone. Come Percy. We must speak of this matter."  
Octavian gave me a glare of disgust and left. Reyna gave me a look that told me to follow her.  
We walked for a while until we made it to a hilltop.  
There was an amazing garden. The hilltop gave way to the horizon of the whole camp. It was so beautiful.  
Then there was a statue of a god. Reyna told me that it was Bacchus. I thought about it and remembered he was the god of wine.  
We both sat down and she stared into my eyes.  
"Percy, did you do something to Jason?" She asked.  
I looked into her eyes and I saw the seriousness in them.  
"Reyna I swear. I did nothing to Jason. I have no idea where he is." I told her.  
"Percy, do you swear by the River Styx? "  
"I, Percy Jackson, swear by the River Styx that I did nothing to do with Jason."  
"Okay, Percy you must be telling the truth. You would have been stricken down if you haven't but what happened to Jason." She asked.  
I looked at her and said," Reyna, you really care for Jason don't you? I can see it in your eyes"  
She looked at me and said.  
"Is it really that obvious." She said with a smirk.  
I was glad she at least smirked.  
"Haha yeah. We are going to find him Reyna I promise." I said  
She looked at me and told me something terrible.  
"Percy you do know that the Camp will blame you. Last time a son of Neptune was here he destroyed our camp with an earthquake. They will blame you. I'm sorry. You just made it to camp here and now you are already in trouble. I know you thought this was a safe place but even demigods can turn against each other."  
I just looked down. Then I finally spoke back,  
"It doesn't matter Reyna. I know I'll get through it. I wish Annabeth was here." I muttered.  
I didn't even know who I was talking about for a second. It just blurted out of my mouth.  
Then Reyna asked what I was thinking.  
"Who is Annabeth?"  
I just stayed silent. I didn't know myself.  
Reyna knew this and soon took me back to the forums.  
Campers were looking and staring at me with a hateful glare. They think I took away their leader.  
Then as the sun was hitting the horizon, a explosion happened at the river. There walking up the beach was my father except this time he was huge! He stood like 10 feet tall unlike his normal figure.  
All the campers stood in awe. He stabbed his trident into the ground and water erupted around him.  
It looked as pure and fresh as ever. Then he pointed to me.

* * *

**Mount Olympus  
Aphrodite's POV**

That foolish sea god. He is only going to make things worse for his son. Oh no and Annabeth has fallen into the clutches of Luke. The challenge is just the beginning. I honestly don't know if they can do it. Mhm It's been a while since we had a nice tragic love story. I can't wait to see how it unfolds. Now I must take a visit to my new friend at Camp Half-Blood. My daughter there will like this new boy. I'm sure of it. Oh dear Piper you will be another wrench in the grand scheme of love. You will see. Oh but before that.  
With a wave of my hand there was a veil. There shows Athena.  
"What is it Aphrodite?" Athena asked.  
"I'm visiting Camp Half-Blood. Would you like to give a word to your child?" I asked  
"No its fine although Aphrodite I do have a question. I sense Roman blood on the Greek soil. Can you explain this?"  
"I'm sorry Athena I cannot. Maybe it is a mistake."  
"ME? MAKE MISTAKES?!" Athena roared.  
"Yes a mistake. I am taking my leave now. Goodbye Athena" I said.  
With another wave of my hand the veil was gone. I was about to snap my fingers and be at Camp until a familiar voice stopped me.  
"Aphrodite" said a voice behind me.  
I turned and there stood Artemis.  
"Oh well what a surprise. Artemis I welcome you to my palace." I spoke.  
She bowed as did I.  
"Why are you here Artemis? Why aren't you with the hunters?" I asked.  
Artemis looked at me for a second. I could see her moon shine glow. It radiated warm moonlight.  
She then spoke.  
"Aphrodite. Do you know about this bond between two demigods? They are connected with the moon. Without it this Roman Demigod would have completely forgotten about this Greek demigod in the dip in the Little Tiber." She said.  
I looked out one of the palace windows for a second and faced Artemis.  
"Yes Artemis those two demigods are destined to perform great task. Without your moonlight bond they will crumble. I am asking a request. Can you please keep this bond alive for these two demigods?"  
I asked of Artemis.  
She looked at the ground and nodded.  
"Fine I will keep this bond alive. Although Aphrodite you owe me a debt."  
"I accept those terms Artemis. I thank you."  
In a burst of moonlight Artemis disappeared.  
"She must be going back to her hunt." I muttered.  
Now it was time to go visit a little camp.  
I snapped my fingers and I soon evaporated in a blaze of flowers.


	11. The Quests

**Percy's POV**

There was my father standing in the lake. He looked exactly like the last time I saw him in the bottom of the lake when I was with that girl that I could only slightly remember. Only this time he was ten feet tall and wore golden armor over his clothes. It kind of looked ridiculous. I would of normally laughed at my dad but he had a serious look in his eyes.  
He thrusted his trident in to the ground and water erupted around him.. Then he pointed his godly finger straight at me.  
"My son, come forth." he hollered for the whole city to hear.  
I stepped forward and knelt onto one knee.  
"Yes father. What is that you need of me?" I asked.  
The whole camp was staring at me and my father.  
"My son I have felt the resentment and anger in this camp. With what happened some years ago I understand their anger. I have sensed that this anger and resentment have risen again. You my son, is framed for the disappearance of the praetor of Camp Jupiter." He said.  
I looked him in his eyes and they looked at me with a cold gaze. It felt like an icy frost was washing over me.  
With a slow pause he spoke again.  
"Now listen carefully my son. You will retrieve Jason Grace, son of my brother Jupiter. This quest will destroy this camp or bring it to a new age of glory. You are allowed to bring one companion. Although there is one more thing you must know. Where is the girl known as Hazel Levesque."  
Then I heard someone walk through the crowd of young demigods.  
There was Hazel walking through with another demigod. He was a big Asian guy with a tiny face. They both tried to put on a confident face but I could see right through them. They were as nervous as I was.  
Then Hazel spoke.  
"Yes Lord Neptune, what is it that you acquire from me?" She said with the highest amount of respect in her voice.  
Then my father spoke.  
"Hazel Levespue. Your father has asked me of a request to you. He knows your _secret_. he has a quest for you. Your quest is to be an ambassador like your brother to another place. A place like this. They are just like you but also very different. Hazel, you and one companion must go find this place. It is on the side of misfortune. Where a city never sleeps. Where us gods mount of thrones. You will heal our two halves of the same coin."  
Hazel was speechless.  
My father has sent her on a quest from her father. I heard from Jason from before he disappeared that demigods almost never get any quest.  
Hazel looked at the asian guy and they both gave each a look and they both knelt on one knee.  
Hazel then spoke to my father.  
"I, Hazel Levespue daughter of Pluto, accept this quest. As for my one companion I chose, Frank Zhang."  
My father nodded his head towards them and turned to me.  
"Now it is your turn my son." He said.  
I stood and looked him in the eye giving him a look of all the bravery I could muster.  
"Father. I accept this quest to bring back Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. As for my companion I choose-"  
Before I could finish my sentence someone spoke out.  
"I volunteer!" I heard someone yell.  
I turned around to see Reyna walking towards my father and me with her arm raised in the air.  
I gave her the look of shock. She just looked back with a look saying _I know what I'm doing!_  
I faced my father again and told him my choice.  
"I, Percy Jackson, accept this quest with Reyna to bring back Jason Grace co-praetor of Camp Jupiter."  
He nodded his head at me and stared into my eyes except it wasn't a cold glare this time.  
Beneath his eyes I saw the look of worry like he knew that I may not make it from this quest.  
He would lose another son if I failed this quest.  
I looked back at him with confidence. Then he spoke again.  
"Now that I have told you everything that I may I shall take my leave."  
He grabbed his trident out of the ground and walked back towards the lake.  
When his feet touched the water he evaporated and he was gone.  
The whole camp stared at the four of us in shock until Reyna spoke.  
"Campers we will continue on with our normally activities except for the chosen. You will pack and get ready for your quest as will. We will not fail you campers. We will bring honor to Camp Jupiter."  
Then I heard someone yell something.  
"How!? Most of the chosen are from the fifth Cohort! They are the worst."  
Nobody else spoke after that until I spoke up.  
"We will accomplish this mission and you will see that even the worst of heroes can overcome the greatest obstacles."  
With that I walked away as Hazel and Frank followed.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I was riding on Wi-Fi and I was holding on to my dear life. I can say that he flew faster than any internet connection I had.  
I was holding onto Luke as we flew through the air of New York. I was finally going to meet Chiron.  
The person my mother told me to meet. The person that I left Percy for. It hurt to remember what happened but the thought was still clear in my head.  
The day I left the Wolf House. They day I have to leave Percy. I still look at the moon every night remembering the last thing he told me.  
_ANNABETH! I don't know where you are or where you are going but just remember! At night if you ever look at the moon know that I'm on the other side staring at it to! Missing you! Please stay safe! I Love You too!_  
I felt my eyes tear up a little as I held onto Luke.  
When we finally started to slow down I saw an amazing Island with two columns holding up a giant marble stone. It was magnificently carved spelling out Camp Half-Blood.  
So this was the place that my mother wanted me to find.  
We landed right in front of the post. Luke hoped off and offered his hand.  
I smirked and told him I wasn't helpless and hoped off.  
he just smirked back and said, "Okay Annabeth without me you wouldn't of even found this place."  
I could tell he was joking but still. I gave him a look and he got back on Wi-Fi and told me that he was going to fly him back to the Pegasus stables. I asked him where I was suppose to go he just pointed to camp and flew off before I could object.  
I just rolled my eyes and walked into camp.  
It was the most beautiful place I ever seen!  
It was absolutely gorgeous. There was a giant rock climb wall except it exploded lava!  
I defiantly didn't want to get on that but then I noticed the cabins. There were about twenty cabins. They all looked different one even had the head of a bore.  
I then noticed a house. It was huge. If I could find anyone there it was there. I started walking towards the house.  
There were campers everywhere. They were talking and hanging out like a normal camp but then again they all were demigods.  
They all wore the same orange t-shirts. It read Camp Half-Blood with a Pegasus below it.  
Lots of them gave me a friendly smile until I made it to the house.  
I stared at the door until I knocked at it.  
Then a man opened the door. He looked a little on the chubby side with hair that was so black I thought it was purple at first. His eyes were a normal watery blue. He wore a leopard spotted Hawaiian shirt. with purple running shoes. It was kind of funny because it looked as if he has never ran a day in his life.  
He just looked at me and asked what I wanted.  
I told him that I need to meet someone named Chiron and he just looked in the house and called his name.  
Then a man in a wheelchair walked up well wheeled up. He had a scruffy brown beard with big brown eyes.  
He looked at me and spoke.  
"She young lady what is it that you need?" he asked.  
I told him I was new to camp and how Luke brought me here.  
"Darn it Luke never warms me when he has brought a new camper!" he muttered.  
Then he looked at me and welcomed me to Camp Half-Blood. He started explaining everything to me about camp. How each child was assigned to cabins by the godly Greek parent.  
Then I told him that I already knew who my parent was.  
He looked at me for a second and asked who it was.  
I just looked at him for a second and told him.  
"My mother is Athena, goddess of wisdom. My mother told me to find you Chiron. "  
He stared into the lake across a volleyball court. Then he turned back towards me.  
"That is very interesting. Your mother told you to find me? "  
I nodded my head. He told me to come inside the house and we sat down on a couch.  
"Now Annabeth. Could you please tell me the whole story. How you got here and how you found this place."  
I told him the whole story about mine and Percy's adventure together. I kind of left out the parts at Reno when we spent the day together and how he asked me out. Also what happened shortly after at the hotel...  
I felt my face get really hot when I started to remember that night.  
That moment in the lake when I was staring at the stuffed owl Percy bought me and how he hugged me from behind. How he told me that I meant the world to him. Then how I slapped him. How he finally kissed me and asked me out.  
I wish I could go back in time and relive in that moment.  
After I finally finished my story he just stared at me.  
"So where is this Percy now?" He asked.  
I told him he probably went to the camp that Lupa told me about.  
He gave me a grave look. It was like he knew what I was talking about. He quickly changed the subject.  
He told the guy who I found out was Mr. D to call on someone named someone named Nico and a girl named Piper.  
Then a gorgeous girl walked in with another kid in an aviator jacket with long black hair walked in.  
The boy looked at me in shock when Chiron told him my name.  
He just said, "No way! This can't be the same one Percy was trying to remember."  
I looked at him with pure disbelief.  
"You know Percy?!"

* * *

**In The Depths of the Sea  
Neptune Undersea Palace  
Neptune's POV**

My son...He does not understand what he is facing.  
Walking into a quest with great peril.  
I should of waited to assign this quest to him. Although with what's going on right now. We need our children to work together.  
This may be the only way. Mount Olympus might be destroyed if this quest does not succeed.  
In the end he will understand.  
This quest it is not only for the sake of Olympus but also for the sake of himself.  
With a wave of my arm through the water a veil of mist appeared in front of me.  
There stood Aphrodite.  
"Aphrodite where are you? It seems that you are not at your palace?" I asked.  
"Oh! Hello Neptune or should I say Poseidon. Which one are you? Oh I'm in New York right now. I love the scenery on the coast. It is delightful. I'm on my way to visit my daughter at Camp Half-Blood" She said in a playful tone.  
"Aphrodite these headaches keep getting worse right now I am in the form of Poseidon. I did what you have asked. He has accepted his quest."  
"Really? I'm so excited! He actually did it. I mean of all demigods I knew your son would accept it!" Aphrodite squeaked.  
"Yes. He has accepted the quest with a girl named Reyna." I told her.  
"WHAT!? Poseidon?! You jeopardized my whole plan! How could you!" She hollered.  
I just stared at her for a second and then I finally told her, "Aphrodite why are you doing this? Tell me what this plan is of yours?"  
"Poseidon this plan is probably one of the best ever! It may or may not help the Olympians but I know that it will bring great change with those two. You will see. I need to go now bye bye!" she told me right before her hand swiped there the veil and it was gone.  
I felt so confused what was Aphrodite's plan of hers. If it is a risk to take for the Olympians is it really worth it?  
In time it will come. I will wait to see how this plan unveils .

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I can't believe what happened.  
I'm going on a quest with Percy to rescue Jason. I couldn't help but feel excited. I sat down on my bed with my back to the wall.  
I thought about how this quest will go. I thought about how the camp will run without me.  
I realized that someone needed to be in charge in the time being while I was gone so I appointed the centurions to run the camp the while I am gone.  
Normally I wouldn't of left my camp for the sake of another praetor. Rome was strict and more warlike.  
New Rome is not that different.  
Jason although is a force Camp Jupiter cannot afford to lose. Inside I know that wasn't that only reason I need to go rescue Jason.  
I feel torn. I quickly shook my head and thought about the quest.  
Percy told me that he gotten a prophecy from his father. He didn't tell me where he has gotten this prophecy but I took his word for it.  
I ventured to the armory greeting a few fallen spirits along the way. When I finally arrived I walked into the armory and found my spear.  
It glowed with Imperial Gold. I was naturally skilled with any sort of weaponry being the daughter of Bellona the war goddess gave me that ability.  
This spear made me feel safest because it was the weapon I used with Jason many years ago.  
I grabbed it and walked back towards my cabin.  
As the sunset over the horizon I looked over and saw the campers gather in the mess hall.  
I joined the camp for what may of been my last meal here.  
I quickly got the news out over the camp and we all shared a prayer to the gods.  
I hoped for the best and told everyone that we shall not fail. We will succeed in the quest and we will strengthen New Rome!  
Everything at lunch went well. We ate had our normal fun with the wind sprites bringing food to our tables.  
A few Venus demigods walked towards me and giggled as they spoke to me.  
Then one of them finally asked if I chose to go on the quest because of Jason or because of Percy.  
I quickly expelled the group of Venus demigods with a little anger in my voice.  
I felt my face turn red as the left giggling.  
After the dinner in the mess hall all the campers went to bed as usual.  
I laid down on my bed looking at my ceiling.  
I was thinking about what those Venus demigods asked me.  
Why was I going on this quest for Jason or was it really for Percy?  
I was confused as I drifted to sleep. I knew what awaited me in the morning.  
I had a dream that night. I was standing next to Percy when someone on a Pegasus attacked us.  
The Pegasus was lightning fast. It was aiming for me but Percy tried to block it with his shield.  
I realized that someone was riding the Pegasus.  
He hoped off with another demigod. He had a scar running down his face and he had the glare of battle.  
He raised a double sided blade. It radiated some sort of power different from Imperial Gold.  
Then the other demigod stood next to him.  
I realized it was a female demigod wearing a silver tiara. She held a spear which was made almost like the boys. She had on battle armor with ripped jeans and a black t-shirt under.  
Then they charged and I quickly woke up.  
I looked out into the courtyard and saw the sun come up.  
I got up and prepared for the quest.  
I took a quick shower and strapped on all my gear.  
I strolled through the camp one last time before I was ready to depart.  
Everything was so peaceful and nice. I had to protect that!  
I walked around and a shop was open. The man inside greeted me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.  
It tasted amazing. I quickly finished it and proceeded to Percy's cabin.  
As I arrived at the fifth Cohort I realized Percy wasn't there.  
There I heard a splash and noticed someone was at the Little Tiber.  
Percy was standing in the middle of the lake. I mean standing.  
He looked at me and almost fell into the river.  
It was like after his father arrived he was trying to control the river.  
He walked back onto shore and gave me a look of confidence.  
Then he spoke.  
"Ready to go on a rescue mission Reyna?"  
I smirked and said, "Of course Jackson!"  
We walked off towards the barracks where we would awake Frank and Hazel for their quest.  
When they finally awoke and got ready we were all ready.  
We all stood at the borders of Camp Jupiter ready to venture into the unknown.  
Hazel walked up to me and Reyna and gave us each a huge hug. It would of given a bear hug a bad name.  
Then Frank and here headed Southeast with one last wave they were off.  
Percy and I decided it we should head northeast. With one last look at Camp Jupiter we were off.

* * *

**Okay Guys! This chapter took a lot of it but I finally finished! Thanks for reading I may start adding new POV's instead of Annabeth's and Percy's. I hope y'all liked this new chapter! Leave a review if you want something to happen. If you want Percy to stay with Annabeth or fall for Reyna. Only time will tell. Well that's all thanks for reading! You all are amazing fans! Please leave a review,favorite and follow please!  
****Apparently people are confused by this chapter so if you need to here is a guide:  
Percy's father has appeared at Camp Jupiter to assign him a quest to bring back Jason to restore honor to Neptune's name because of what happened years ago with another one of Neptune's sons. While he is there Neptune informs him that Pluto has given him a message to tell Hazel that she has a quest from her father as well. They have to travel with one companion to finish there quest. Hazel chooses Frank while Reyna volunteers to go with Percy.  
On Annabeth's POV she travels on Wi-Fi, Luke's Pegasus, to Camp Half-Blood. After she finds the Big House she find a Chiron there. She tells him her whole story about how she found Camp Half-Blood and how her mother told her to find him. After they were finished with there little talk he calls in Nico and Piper. When the arrive Nico is shocked to find out that Annabeth was the person that Percy couldn't remember because of the Little Tiber. She over hears him mutter Percy's name and then she quickly asked shocked if she knew him.  
Then it changes to Neptune's POV. He sits in his throne under the sea thinking about what he has done. He gave Percy a quest but it wasn't really to restore his honor. He had multiple reasons for assigning him this quest but he did it for the sake of Olympus but also because Venus asked him to give him this quest for the better. She has her reason that even Neptune does not know. He informs her and she is delighted to find out until she finds out that Reyna is accompanying him. She is shocked because it "jeopardized her plan." Neptune tries to get her to tell him but she refuses and breaks the connection between them.  
Finally it is Reyna's POV. She is thinking about the quest she is about to go on with Percy. Reyna worries for her camp but she decides that she must go on this quest to save Jason. The night before they embark on there quest she has a vision about a boy and a girl that were in battle armor. As the were about to attack she awoke from her dream. She sees that the sun is just come up. She prepares herself. When she was ready she waited at the gates of Camp Jupiter ready to go. Then when Percy was finally ready the embarked on there quest for Jason with the dangers ahead of them.**


	12. Together The Quest Begins

**Hey guys I decieded that the next few chapters are going to be switching from Percy and Reyna to Annabeth and Camp Half-Blood. Leave a review if you think the idea is good or bad? I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. It is all about Percy and Reyna's quest together. Please leave a review, favorite. or follow!**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

You know when I first started this quest I thought it was going to be difficult well really difficult but what happened the first few days out there really blew my mind.  
We left Camp Jupiter at the break of dawn with Frank and Hazel going separate directions.  
They looked at us one last time and gave us a look of confidence and started their quest.  
Reyna and I started off towards Nevada. I actually knew where we were going this time thanks to the map that some campers gave me to help us on our quest.  
Some children of Venus walk past me and told me to not have too much fun. I was really confused but I just shook it off. I had to rescue Jason to restore the honor of Neptune.  
We traveled and we didn't see anything too bad. A few weak monsters which Reyna quickly took care of.  
She was a way better fighter than I thought she was. I should of figured she was the other praetor of Camp Jupiter next to Jason.  
As we traveled along the woods and towns I started to think about the prophecy my dad sent me. He sent it to me at the worst moment.  
I was in the middle of the bath house because it was probably the last one I would be able to take in a while and no one else was around because of all the commotion with my father.  
Then right out of the blue a water spirit rose out of the water. It was a water nymph if I remembered correctly. Normally I would of been cool with a nymph but I was completely naked in the shower and she was just staring at me with big blues eyes.  
I could feel here checking me out I quickly hid behind a rock. She just giggled and told me she had a message from my father.  
Her face turned grave and she recited what I figured was a prophecy.

**Two destined Half-Bloods shall answer the call.**  
**Frozen with fear facing the door of death.**  
**Another facing a broken memory forged with the moonlight's kiss.**  
**You will find what you seek for a price of suffering.**  
**Together you will cause a pain unknown to you although you will find the son of Jupiter in the land of never ending lights. With the flame of hope.**  
**In the end you must let one go of the one you known and you will find your true home with a price of a great sacrifice.**  
**Your choice with another will decide the fate of Olympus.**

Then the nymph just went back to her normal calm flirty expression and winked at me. With a turn she dissolved back into the water.  
I was completely shocked for a moment. I could of stood there behind that rock for hours if Frank didn't walk in just then.  
He was walking while whistling with his eyes closed.  
When he finally was in the bath house. He opened his eyes and stared at me for a second and covered his eyes.  
"Dude! Put on a towel or something! Oh holy gods, I'm blind." He yelled as he still covered his eyes.  
I turned around and ran back and jumped into the hot water bath. I found my towel floating in the middle of the bath and quickly grabbed it.  
Then I wrapped it around my waste and walked along the walls facing Frank.  
"Hahaha Hey Frank don't tell anyone what happened today okay? Thanks man you're the best!" I said as I ran the corridor exiting the bath house.  
I ran so fast that I forgot my clothes in the bath house and ran as fast as I could back to my bunk.  
When I finally got some clothes on I ran to tell Reyna the prophecy. I didn't tell her how I got it though. Way to embarrassing.  
After I remembered the prophecy I couldn't help but wonder what the words meant.  
Frozen facing the door of death.  
I didn't like the sound of that. We caught a bus in a nearby town with some left over money I had that wasn't denari.  
We made it to a small town of Reno.  
I quickly remembered this place! It was with that girl named Annabeth.  
I thought for a while about what was so special about this town but I couldn't quit but my finger on it.  
Then as me and Reyna were walking down the street I saw a girl who gave me a look of pure despise.  
"Oh what are you doing here again? Where is your little girly friend?" She asked with hate in her voice  
"Umm by any chance do I know you? I kind of forgot." I told her.  
"You forgot already?! I'm Drew! Drew Tenaka!" She said with shock!  
"Forget it", She said as she stormed off.  
"Who was that?" Reyna asked me.  
I gave her a look that told her I didn't even remember either.  
We checked into a hotel.  
There wasn't a huge selection there were just a few but this one looked nice.  
As I walked in the door with Reyna the lady at the counter gave me a smile like she remembered me .  
"Oh your back! Welcome where is your girlfriend. She was your girlfriend right you both were walking out holding each other's hand last time you were here" The lady at the counter asked.  
Again I couldn't remember it all but it had to do with this Annabeth.  
It was killing me inside but I gave the lady the counter a friendly smile and told her that she was away for now and that Reyna was my cousin.  
When I looked at her I could see a little in her eyes that she didn't like being called my cousin.  
We walked into the room and Reyna looked at it for a second and gave me a look of annoyance.  
"You did this on purpose did you." She said with a glare in her eyes.  
I didn't know what she was talking about until I noticed.  
It only had one bed.  
With a throb in my head I remembered something.  
I was sleeping with that same girl with blonde hair in my arms. We were both a mess but she looked as happy as I did.  
After that I realized this was the same hotel me and Annabeth stayed in! Then I remembered! Back when me and Annabeth was at this hotel we were carried off by Lupa's wolves! But how did the lady at the counter not remember that part. It must of been the mist hiding it all.  
Oh thank the gods!  
I winced and told her I was sorry.  
That night when we were getting ready for bed she made a makeshift barrier with pillows and anything she could find.  
I just smirked and got on my side of the barrier and told her good night.  
She did the same and that night I had another dream.

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

Oh that Percy. I don't know if he is either a foul or a poor planner.  
Pssh. He says he bought a hotel with only one bed by accident that's for sure.  
I thought in the middle of my head if it was by accident or not.  
I slept nice peacefully. It was a nice feeling.  
I felt...safe? No couldn't be.  
I was always safe at camp.  
That morning I woke up and saw Percy. He must of had a nightmare or something.  
He completely trashed my barrier! It was in ruins The pillows were everywhere on the ground and everything!  
Then I looked at Percy his face showed that he must of had a terrible dream. His face was full of pain and sorrow. I could tell.  
I quickly woke him up. I saw droll run down his face but I didn't say anything.  
He asked what happened to the barrier and I just gave him a knock on his head.  
"You happened Percy!" I said.  
Then when we got ready we left the hotel as fast as we could. We had to travel fast.  
I wanted to find Jason as quickly as possible.  
I had to get back to camp.  
I couldn't ensure its safety with Octavian around.  
He craves power and is to reckless.  
As we exited the hotel I heard the women at the counter tell Percy that he hoped he had fun.  
I quickly shook the feeling and walked out of the town.  
We travelled through the desserts of Nevada for a while. For demigod children we could cover way more ground than normal mortals.  
The road seemed endless.  
Good thing Percy was the son of Neptune he could summon water from the strangest place.  
My feet felt like they were burning away so we quickly took a rest stop.  
As we rested Percy looked at my face and put his hand on my forehead.  
I jumped at how cold his hands were. It felt nice. Then again I felt a little anger.  
"Sorry just checking if you were catching a fever." He said with a grin.  
I grabbed his hand and pressed it against my face.  
It felt so refreshing.  
Percy looked at me with a look in his eyes.  
"It is just because your hands are so cold!" I told him  
"Okay Reyna whatever you say." He said.  
We sat there together with me grasping his hands. It felt nice. Then out of nowhere there was a truck riding along.  
Percy quickly hoped up and started waving his hands in the air.  
I grabbed his forearm and asked him what he was doing!  
"Reyna, do you really want to walk all the way across Nevada?" He asked me  
He had a good point so I stared waving too.  
I felt like an idiot but if it could help us out of the heat I was up for it.  
"Thank the gods" Percy yelled as the truck stopped in front of us.  
I looked inside and there sat the two hairiest men I ever seen. They had brown chest hair poping out of there red button up shirts. They wore a black hat that read "Proud to be Hairy." They had a mustache that you would see on a old black and white movie. They looked like rednecks to me with a fancy mustache. The only difference they had was the color of their hair. One had brown hair while the other had a blackish tint.  
"Hey what are y'all kids doing out here all by yourself?" the one with black hair asked.  
"We aren't children! We are 19" I growled.  
"Oh that one's got spunk I like that" ,the brown haired one said.  
I shuddered for a second until Percy spoke,  
"Well yeah can we have a ride we are going the same way." Percy asked with a grin.  
They two men looked at each other and nodded their heads.  
"Hey missy you can sit in the car between me and my brother here." The black haired one said.  
"I think I'll ride in the trunk with my friend Percy here." I told them with a hint of anger in my voice.  
Then me and Percy hopped into the trunk. It was filled with so much junk that me and Percy had to scoot right next to each other.  
He looked at me and said, "Cramped back here isn't it."  
I just looked with an annoyed look on my face as we started to drive off.  
We soon left behind the location we were in. I looked at Percy who was dozed off again.  
His black hair was all sloppy and long but it looked nice on him. Even when he drooled in his sleep I could help but smile.  
I shook my head and thought to myself  
_Your here to find Jason! Not fall for the son of Neptune!  
_Soon I dozed off.  
I soon awokened to the sound of the truck stoping.  
The two hairy men got out of their car and started laughing.  
I shook Percy and he quickly awoke.  
"What?...Mom five more minutes." he mumbled.  
I quickly gave him a knock on his head and he went back to his senses.  
"What Reyna? What's up?" he asked.  
I gave him a grave look and he returned it. We both realized it at the same time.  
The two men weren't human. The foul smell of monster reeked from them now.  
We quickly hoped off the truck and turned to face them.  
"Finally awake I see demigods. I will enjoy killing you both." the black haired one.  
Then the both transformed into what I found completely disgusting.  
There clothes some evaporated away and they grew bigger and bigger.  
They stood about eight feet tall and had even gotten a hairier chest but now they had claws for nails.  
Then I noticed the had pawas for feet and a snout-like nose. It was disgusting.  
The were huge and both had deadly sharp teeth and claws.  
I grabbed my necklace which was actually my spear. When I broke it off my neck it turned into 6 feet of deadly Imperial Gold.  
Percy pulled out a pencil. I stared at him for a second until he broke it and it turned into a three and a half foot Imperial Gold sword.  
He must of gotten it back from Terminus when we left.  
Percy glanced at his sword as if he never used it before.  
"Reyna, I don't know if I can use ανεμοστρόβιλος right now." he said.  
"ανεμοστρόβιλος?" I asked.  
"It means whirlwind. It is an really deadly weapon when I could control it." He muttered.  
"enough chit chat ready to die demigods!?" one roared.  
If my knowledge was correct these were Agrius and Oreius.  
"Bear-Men" I said.  
"Oh you have heard of us? That is good. I am Agrius and this is my brother Oreius." the one with black hair said.  
I stared at them for a second. They had deadly claws with razor sharp teeth ready to bite.  
Percy raised his sword. I raised my spear ready for battle.  
"Reyna I have more control over my sword now. It was because of that dream I had at the hotel."  
he told me.  
What dream? I was curious but this wasn't the time.  
We charged at the bear men and they readied themselves.  
Percy and I went seperate direction attacking from the sides  
They were big but slow. So I easily dodged a claw swipe from my side.  
Although the other one came and lunged at me.  
Percy jumped on his back and took Whirlwind and tried to stab it in the back of its head but Oreius threw him off before he could strike. He flew across the air and landed on the hood of the truck.  
Ouch that was going to leave a mark.  
He tried to get up but the brothers charged at him.  
There was no way that I was going to let that happen.  
I ran in between them and Percy.  
The growled there snouts and flared their teeth.  
I gave them a glare back. With my armor I could probably take a swipe or two without getting much damage. I knew that if I went to fight both of them I may not be able to avoid all their attacks.  
So I ran towards them ready my spear.  
Being the daughter of Bellona meant that it gave me the skills of weaponry. So I was pretty skilled with my spear.  
Plus with past battles with my spear I was deadly.  
This time the charged me. I avoided one lunged and managed to jab Agrius in the shoulder.  
When he fell back in pain my spear was stuck in his shoulder.  
I pulled out a dagger a spatha from its holster on my side and raised it.  
Agrius stood up and pulled out the spear and threw it aside.  
"You will pay for that girl..." He growled.  
This time they both came after me.  
The went in for the bite.  
I saw Oreius coming and right when we was a few feet from my neck I stabbed my spatha into its mouth piercing it through his skull.  
Thus he exploded into dust. I was realized for a second until I realized that Argrius was still coming.  
It was, however , too late.  
He got a bite onto my shoulder.  
I felt the aginizing pain flooding through my shoulder. I screamed in agony.  
"AAAAGGGGH!"  
"Reyna!"  
I looked over and Percy was finally back up. He had Whirlwind raised in his hands and charged with jet like speed.  
In a second he brought down the blade across Argrius neck and he evaporated in dust.  
His head and body was all gone.  
I feel onto my knees and grabbed my shoulder.  
"Reyna? Are you alright?" Percy asked in desperation.  
"I'm fine. My armor stopped it from biting me to deep." I told him.  
I looked over and saw that the bronze plate armor was all banged up.  
There was about 6 teeth marks that did get through though.  
I saw the blood trickling down my arm.  
Then I couldn't stay conscious must longer. I knocked out right there.

* * *

Percy's POV

Damn it! Damn it! What do I do!? Reyna was losing blood fast.  
I carried her bridal style across the dessert looking for somewhere I could get her some help.  
She wasn't looking so good her face was pale. She was losing too much blood.  
I tried to summon water through the earth but with my frustration I could barely summon any.  
I grabbed a handful from a puddle I made and poured it over the wound.  
The water healed some of the bite marks but it was still fatal. The bleed stopped atleast.  
I keep going. My feet were killing me. I walked carrying her for hours. The sun was just rising.  
I laid her down and tried to catch my breath.  
I grabbed her arm and tried to feel her pulse.  
There wasn't a pulse. I panicked! I started pumping her chest like they did in the hospital shoes.  
It wasn't working. I noticed she wasn't breathing so I got in real close and performed CPR.  
The next thing I know she opened her eyes. It was really faint but I saw them. She pointed to her bag. She pointed in the right side pocket.  
I opened it and found a canteen.  
Inside was the smell of my favorite food. It smelled like the blue chocolate chip cookies that my mom made for me.  
She gave me a look that told me to let her drink some.  
I gave her a little sip and I started to see the color return to her face.  
I was so relived.  
She looked better but still in danger. I tried to give her more of the liquid but she stopped me from pouring more. It was like it was dangerous. So I stopped and put her back on my back.  
She resisted at first but she was to weak.  
I carried her at far as I could before I was exhausted.  
She leaned in close to my ear and whispered into it with what was left of her strength.  
"Percy...thank you...I'm find you can put me down."  
I knew that was a lie.  
"I wasn't dead you know. As praetor of Camp Jupiter, I wouldn't die that easily."  
I looked at her face and saw the smirk.  
Then she said one more thing.  
"Thanks for giving me CPR Percy."  
I felt my face turn red. I thought she was unconscious . I did it to save her.  
That was all. I hope you didn't take it the wrong way.  
I couldn't stop thinking about Annabeth let alone thinking about Reyna.  
I walked a few more steps and finally collapsed.  
I thought we were both done for in the dessert. Too exhausted to do anything.  
My back felt like it just got struck by lightning after slamming into the truck.  
We lay there together for a while until I heard a distant rumble.  
I felt the ground shake as the sound got closer.  
Then I looked and saw a stampede! It was a stampede of horses!  
Now of all times!  
I looked at Reyna and tried to get up. I couldn't do it.  
I looked again at the stampede getting closer.  
_Great death by stampede. That was a heroes death all right.  
_Then I closed my eyes and laid down hoping for the best.  
I heard the stampede get closer and closer. Then I felt something splash on my face.  
Was that a water gun? I looked up and realized me and Reyna were surround by half horse/ half human animals!  
I then realized they were centaurs.  
One of the spoke to me.  
"Whoa? Dude you okay? Why are you just lying down in the sand like that? You got to learn to PAAARRTTY!" He yelled.  
I looked up and saw a T-Shirt. It read  
"Party Ponies! Las Vegas Baby!"  
Then another centaur looked at Reyna and said.  
"Dude is your lady friend here okay? Man they look pretty beat up."  
I tried to stand up but failed miserably. I feel back onto my knees. As my face was in the sand I overheard the centaurs.  
"We have to help them! If they can get messed up that bad they must know how to party!"  
"Yeah! I mean it would be a waste! Oh I think I the boy here is the son of Poseidon wait no he smells like the son of Neptune."  
Then I finally knocked out as I felt someone drag me onto the back of a centaur.  
"Don't...Leave...Reyna" I muttered.  
"Don't worry dude we won't leave your lady friend like that! Salt Lake City here we come!"


	13. Aphrodite Appears

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in complete disbelief. This kid that I just met named Nico knew about Percy.  
He stared at me with wide eyes.  
"This is who he was talking about." He muttered.  
"DO YOU KNOW PERCY?!" I asked. Well You couldn't call it asking I yelled it.  
He just looked at me for a second and answered.  
"Yeah I met him in the forest of Sacramento on my way here. He was talking about some girl named Annabeth. He had the look of what I saw as pure pain." He told me  
I just stared at this boy who I saw looked at him I felt my heart wrench together in knots.  
He was still thinking about me. He hasn't forgotten.  
I forced back tears of joy.  
After I settled here in Camp Half-Blood, I'm going to visit him again. I promised.  
Then the girl next to him walked up to me.  
"I'm sorry for intruding but do you know Nico?" She asked.  
"Oh no he just knows my umm... friend." I told her.  
I really wanted to say boyfriend but even I wasn't sure.  
"Well it seems like it. I'm Piper. Piper Mclean. Head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Nice to meet you."  
She said.  
I looked at her for a second and saw how pretty she looked.  
She had dark skin, with a chocolate brown hair. It looked all choppy and uneven but she still pulled it off. She had it pulled it back into thin braids on her left side of her face. I looked into her eyes and saw that they changed colors. It went from blue to green in a matter of seconds. She was absolutely stunning. Well coming from a girl at least.  
She faced Chiron and asked.  
"So you called us for now Chiron?" she asked.  
I almost forgot Chiron was in the room.  
"Yes, could you show Annabeth around camp and introduce her to everyone. Make sure she makes it to lunch."  
Then we walked back to a table where the guy who greeted me at the door was sitting. They started playing poker again.  
"Well welcome to Camp Half-Blood Annabeth! The one place monsters can't get you. Wait here I'll go get your t-shirt." She told me with a smile.  
I looked at her and saw that they were both wearing a orange t-shirt with the camp name on it.  
She walked further into the house and I was left with Nico.  
"Hey you'll like it here. It a lot of fun but it gets crazy sometimes." He said.  
Then Piper returned and handed me the same orange t-shirt she had.  
"You can wear it now. Just put it over your shirt now. You can take a shower later. After the tour of course!" she said.  
We walked around and showed me the strawberry fields and volleyball field, It seemed like a normal camp to me until Nico took his turn of touring.  
He led me to an arena. It was amazing! It was just a miniature version of the great Coliseum!  
I noticed there were two demigods fighting in the arena square.  
They were both armed. One had a sword with a double sided blade made of different metals and the other was wielding a spear.  
The person holding the spear pointed it at the boy and actually zapped him with lightning.  
Lightning flew out of the spear and hit the boys shield. He flew back but changed his stance and charged the opponent.  
The other person was to stunned to react and the boy holding the sword quickly disarmed the spear wilding person.  
"Darn it! You win again Luke!" I heard the spear wielding person say.  
Then I realized it was a girl after she took off her helmet.  
She picked up her spear and surged out of the arena bumping me and Piper.  
"Oh don't you worry about her Clarissa usually gets like that when she loses." Piper said.  
Then I noticed that Luke was walking towards us with a friendly grin.  
"Oh hey Annabeth glad you made it!" He said as he sheathed his sword.  
"Yeah thanks to you Luke." I said back.  
"Haha no problem. It was my job to find new demigods anyway!" He said.  
"Okay that's enough you two you both can chit chat later we have to show Annabeth everything before dinner!" Piper said.  
Then Nico led me towards what I thought was an armory.  
Turns out I was right.  
"This is where we store all of our weapons. You know in case of monster attacks or invasions from time to time." Nico said.  
"Do you need one?" he asked.  
Then I remembered the dagger attached to my side.  
"Umm no I have one." I told him.  
"What? How did you get a celestial bronze dagger?" he asked in shock.  
"Percy gave it to me. When we first made it to Reno, Nevada." I said.  
That just brought up memories. How the chimera attacked us and how I managed to get one while Percy finished off the others. Then after that how Percy carried me off and how he actually kissed me.  
I felt my face turn hot and quickly turned away.  
"You okay Annabeth?" He asked.  
"Fine! Totally fine! Nothing wrong with me!"  
"Okay if you say so. Your face is all red. That's all."  
"Okay guys lets visit some Pegasus!" Piper said.  
We walked for a while and then I saw Wi-Fi!  
He saw me and gave me a nay.  
I walked up and gave him a pat on the head.  
"Oh yeah isn't that looks Pegasus?" Piper said.  
"Yeah it is." I answered.  
"Oh how do you know that Annabeth?" Piper asked with a wink.  
"He gave me a ride here!"  
"Haha Okay! I was only joking" She said.  
Soon they showed me the whole camp and just in time from dinner.  
All the campers sat at separate tables and Nico sat by himself in one corner.  
I was going to sit next to him but they said I couldn't.  
Apparently we were divided into our godly parents and you sat with them.  
So that meant Nico was the only child of some Olympian.  
Some I figured out how to get food from the empty plate in front of me.  
I had to give some to my mother so I was only half full but I could refill it up just like my drink.  
This was so cool! Nothing like normal dinners.

* * *

**Nico's POV  
**  
I couldn't get it off my mind.  
That was the person that Percy couldn't remember. After all the time at Camp Jupiter being the Ambassador of Pluto.  
I only found it because of Hazel. She was my half-sister.  
Well with the time I was there Percy was going insane trying to remember her.  
Now I know why he forgot. She was a Greek. He bathed in the Little Tiber.  
It wiped his memory clean of her. Well it should of.  
How could he remember. Did he really care for her that much.  
Wait before I left Percy was about to go on a quest with Reyna.  
That couldn't be a good sign. I pray to the gods the he does the right thing.  
Then Hazel went with Frank. Two quest in one day. I know they can succeed.  
You know being the son of Hades has its advantages and disadvantages. One disadvantage, always having to eat by yourself during dinner at camp.  
It was fine. I was always alone. The dead gave me everything I needed.  
I could still fell the stygian iron sword that I forged in the underworld pulsing with power through my hands when I wielded it.  
After lunch ended Chiron introduced Annabeth to camp.  
Everyone stared at her for a second wondering what to think of her.  
she just stood there red faced.  
I remembered the first time I came to camp. Wasn't the best of time.  
Then night arrived and every camper went to their bunks.  
The Ares cabin was still rowdy but it eventually died down.  
I crept out and sat by a tree near the lake thinking.  
The night the darkness. It was perfect. It was so peaceful.  
Then I noticed that two dark figures were standing at the lakeside to.  
I stared harder and noticed one of them was Annabeth.  
_Jeez it's her first day here and she is already braking rules._  
Well I was breaking them to.  
I thought the figure was Piper for a second then I realized the figure was much taller and leaner.  
They were laughing and talking. I didn't want to spy but it was for Percy.  
They gotten to know each other since Camp Jupiter.  
They were both children of the sacred three, as the called them at Camp Jupiter.  
Then I finally realized who the figure was. It was Luke. They were standing there chucking rocks into the lake seeing who could get more bounces.  
Then Luke finally left. I thought Annabeth was going to leave to. It was probably super late at night.  
Although she just sat there staring at the moon. I looked at it to I didn't see anything special. It was just like it always was. Its magnificent moonlight was always mesmerizing .  
She looked at it with a greater passion though. She checked around her and pulled out a stuffed owl.  
She stared at it and then at the moon.  
Percy must of given that to her.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV  
**  
I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and pain.  
Luke woke me up in the middle of the night to show me the lake. He said it was always best at night.  
I knew Athena was the wisest of all gods and her children made wise choices but the moon was beautiful though so I agreed.  
We hanged out making jokes and talking. They even had a rock chucking contest.  
He won! Eventually he left because he was the head counselor of the Hermes cabin so he had duties in the morning.  
Naturally I would of went back but not this time.  
I looked up at the moon and remembered what Percy said again. His words etched into the back of my head.  
**I love you I LOVE YOU. I...Love...You.  
**His words echoed in my head. It kept repeating in my head those three magical words.  
"I love you too" I muttered.  
I pulled out the owl Percy bought me and stared at it.  
Tears were flowing down my cheeks.  
I missed him so much. Why did he have to be Roman. Why did my mother make me leave him.  
I looked at the moon with tears in my eyes and then this feeling took me over.  
I felt it before. He was there again. It was Percy's presence.  
It was just like before at the mountain. I wiped my eyes and looked around. I knew I couldn't see him but still.  
Wait how long was he there? Did he see me with Luke?  
I panicked but I didn't know what I could do. Then I before I knew it the feeling was gone.  
He was gone somewhere again.  
I looked at the moon one last time and decided it was a good time to get back to bed but then there was a giant flash.  
It lit up the whole camp. I mean if I didn't close my eyes I probably would of been blinded. It was like a lightning strike. Except it was aimed at the entrance of camp.  
Campers were starting to wake up as I ran towards where the light was appeared from.  
There was a boy standing in golden battle armor.  
He looked pretty beaten up. His clothes were burnt and had holes in them.  
His face was covered in ash while his armor was all burnt.  
Then I saw Piper run up. She looked at his face for a second. I heard her mutter.  
"Mother. Was this the boy you were showing me?"  
He looked to be in danger but then a hand leaned in on his forehead and he started to heal.  
The burns started to heal and his skin turned back to a normal shade.  
I looked up and there glowing was the most beautiful person I ever seen.  
"Oh hello there! You must be Annabeth Chase and oh here is my daughter." She said with a big smile.  
Wait is she was Piper's mother then it was...  
"Aphrodite?!" I muttered.  
"Oh you get it right on the dot! Nice job. Oh yes you should bring this boy inside the camp soon. He looks exhausted."  
I looked over and saw she was right he was breathing really hard. Me and Piper carried him into camp. I was carrying his legs with Piper holding his arms.  
_Jeez this guy weighs a ton!_  
Then campers flooded around us. I noticed a tall figure moving through the crowds. There stood Chiron except he wasn't in a wheel chair anymore! He had the lower half of a horse! I didn't have time to ask questions because he quickly looked at me and Piper and asked what happened.  
I explained how there was what I thought was a lightning strike and this boy appeared right at the gates of camp. Then how Aphrodite came out of nowhere and healed most of the boys wounds.  
Chiron looked confused until a gorgeous women in a beautiful pink dress and flowing blonde hair started walking through the gates of camp.  
Everyone stared in awe. There was the goddess of love standing before them all like it was a normal thing.  
"Oh stop it y'all. You know its rude to stare." She giggled.  
Everyone tried to stop staring but even I couldn't help it.  
She was so beautiful her hair changing colors and her eyes turning perfect shades. Even her facial features changed.  
For one second she had brown hair with a tiny mole on the side of her face then she changed again with curly blonde hair like hers except a million times better.  
Then Chiron walked forward and did a bow with his horse legs.  
"Welcome Aphrodite, goddess of love, to Camp Half-Blood. We bow in your honor." he said as every camper started bowing on one knee.  
"Oh you campers are so kind. But I came to speak to a few certain demigods. Can my daughter please come with me. Piper please come here darling." She said with a smirk.  
"Mother I'm kind of busy..." I heard Piper mutter.  
I realized that she was still holding the boy upright. Then the girl at the arena earlier stepped forward and took over for her.  
Piper stepped forwards towards her mother and then Aphrodite pointed towards the beach.  
There was a table with tea and scones and other snacks that was like a royal tea party.  
"Oh yes could I please see Annabeth Chase too. Chiron please tend to this boy while I talk to these two young demigods." She said.  
Then she started off towards the tea table.  
Chiron obeyed and started ordering campers to held the boy to the Big House and for other campers to return to bed.  
I looked over and saw the sun on the brink of the horizon. It was gorgeous.  
Then we finally made it to the table. Aphrodite took a seat as the chairs pushed themselves out.  
"Oh what a beautiful scene. I love it. Oh Piper and Annabeth your whole world is about to turn upside down. You see I came to speak with you two with important matters. It just so happens that boy was there as I arrived."  
I just stared at her and so did Piper. We just stayed silent.  
"Oh Piper you must of realized that that was the boy you have been seeing in your dreams right? He is going to change everything here for the camp and for you."  
Then the whole scenery changed and we were now ghostly figures. I could see through my arms and everything.  
I noticed that there was Piper except it wasn't the ghost one next to me it was another one.  
This must of been her dream.  
She was standing with the boy that we found at the gates. They were sitting together on a roof. They were watching the sun go up over the horizon and I saw the huge smile on Piper's face and how happy she looked. Then the dream faded and they were back on the beach at camp.  
Piper's face was buried in her hands. I saw how she was trying to hide the red on her cheeks.  
"Mother! How could you show Annabeth that!" she said.  
"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad trust me. I am the goddess of love aren't I?" Aphrodite said with a pout.  
"I don't even know that boy Mother. Were you just showing me visions?" Piper asked.  
"Oh child you will find out what they mean soon enough. We must talk later I must discuss something with Annabeth." Aphrodite said.  
"Now Annabeth. Remember what I told you in the forest at the Sourland Mountain? The challenges that you and Percy must overcome. Well I have come to show you what I meant by challenges. You see I have two separate visions for you Annabeth one shows what you truly desire. These two visions will completely overwhelm you but you must choose your path."  
"What?! Aphrodite what do you mean?! This isn't making any sense! Please I need answers. What challenge. I'm so confused. If my mother really was the goddess of wisdom why don't I know what to do!?" I yelled.  
"Hush child and watch together we will see what may be your greatest desire." Aphrodite said as she closed her eyes and the world went dark.  
I was standing there in the middle of a kitchen sitting at a dinner table designing some sort of monument. I felt like my body was moving on its own but it was everything I would do. I was watching myself in what could be my greatest desire.

* * *

**Oh my goodness the next chapter is going to be such a Percabeth chapter I can't wait. It'll be like the day they spent together. I hope yall enjoy this chapter. Sorry if its a little hard to follow. If you need me to make a guide just leave a review and tell me. As always review, favorite, and follow. Watch out for the next chapter all the feels. I can't wait.**


	14. Her Greatest Desire

**Annabeth's POV**

I was standing in the middle of a kitchen designing new monuments and working on it with incredible speed. It was my dream job. Then I heard a door click and someone walked in.  
He had long black hair with amazing sea green eyes with a smile that shook my whole world.  
"Hey Wise Girl I'm back." he said.  
There was Percy except he was about ten years older than before. He was still the same boy that I knew.  
Normally I would of ran over to Percy and hug him to death but I wasn't in control of myself.  
"Hey Seaweed Brain. How was work?" I said.  
"Work was fine. A dolphin got a donut stuck in its hole and a whale wanted to learn how to fly. Do you know how hard it is to break it to whale that he can't fly. Lets just say I got to see what its like to blow out of its hole. Although I wanted to hurry up and get home though because ummmm." He said  
"Because of what Seaweed Brain?" I asked  
"Piper called me earlier and told me how Harry did something..." he muttered.  
"What did Harry do? Is he okay? Is my baby boy okay?" I asked frantically.  
Wait I had a baby?! Then I realized it was at least with Percy and couldn't help but smile.  
"Oh no. He is fine trust me. Oh you will see when he gets home with his Uncle Nico." he said with a grin.  
"Don't you think it's time to take a break Wise Girl. It almost Christmas. Come on spend some time with me? Please?" He asked and I couldn't help but say yes.  
We walked over to the living room and Percy sat down. I sat in between his legs with his arms around my stomach.  
"Annabeth...up for a round on Xbox?" He asked with a grin.  
"Oh your on" I said as I grabbed my favorite controller.  
After a few round of some first person shooter games I completely gave up.  
Percy beat me every time except the one time where he obviously win.  
"Hey Wise Girl you know I love you but you really suck at these" He said with a grin.  
Then I looked at him with a pout on my face.  
"Just wait Seaweed Brains, I'll get you." I said.  
Then he leaned forward and gave me a kiss.  
"That's my prize for winning okay?" he asked.  
"Of course here take another." I said  
This time we shared a long lasting kiss. I felt like my whole body was just struck by lightning.  
After the years of being with Percy he always had new surprises and adventures waiting for me.  
I eventually was on my back with Percy on top.  
"I love you so much Annabeth" he whispered with his forehead on mine.  
"I feel the same way back" I said with a grin on my face.  
Then there was a knock on the door and there was Nico head popped through the door.  
We quickly got off each other and tried to play it off but I saw the grin on Nico's face.  
"Oh looks like someone was having fun! " he said with a wink on his face as he led a little boy with blonde hair into the door.  
He was absolutely gorgeous. It was my child. I just stared at him for a second and saw his sea green eyes. He could just walk he couldn't talk yet but that didn't matter.  
"Oh yeah did Piper tell you yet Annabeth?" Nico asked.  
"Tell me what?!" I asked as I ran up to my child.  
He gave me an look of pure joy. I lifted him up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Oh Percy. You should tell her." He said with a grin.  
"Oh she will find out! Hey don't you and Thalia have a date today?" Percy said with an equally big grin.  
Nico's face turned pale.  
"Damn it! I mean umm darn it. Hey kiddo Uncle Nico has to go now before Aunty Thalia blast him into pieces for being late. Bye kiddo, have fun finding out Annabeth." Nico said as he stepped in a shadow and disappeared.  
Then I gave Percy a look.  
"What did Piper find out?" I asked him with big puppy dog eyes.  
"Oh it is nothing. You will find out now come on I got a surprise for you."  
"Okay? I said as he walked over and I gave Harry to him.  
"Here follow me to the porch. You're going to love this Wise Girl" He said with a big smile.  
Percy covered my eye with his one hand while Harry had his tiny arm barely cover my other eye.  
I heard him giggle and I tickled him some more.  
"Okay led the way Seaweed Brain."  
We walked around the house. I was completely lost until I felt a door open and I felt the cold breeze hit my face. We were on the porch and some footsteps.  
"Oh there is my grandson!" I heard as someone took Harry from Percy's arms.  
There was Neptune holding Harry in his arms. He was playing with his arms making him laugh.  
"How are you here Lord Neptune!?" I asked.  
"Please call me Neptune or grandpa now right little guy" He said as he played with Harry  
Then I heard another voice.  
"He isn't the only one here you know!"  
I looked over and there was my mother sitting on the porch chair overlooking the sea.  
"Mother?! You and Neptune in the same place!? Together!? Percy how did you do this?" I asked in complete shock.  
"Lets just say that our parents owe me one." He said with a smile.  
I gave him a hug around the neck and was leaning in for a kiss until Athena stood up.  
"Hey! I will not have any of that in my presence! There is time for that later." She said while looking away from us.  
"Oh Athena! You must calm down! Today is a glorious day!" Neptune roared.  
"For you! Not for me! Oh of all the chances it had to be yours!" Athena roared back.  
What did they mean?! I was so confused.  
I walked over to my mother and she did something that surprised me. She held out her hands for a hug.  
I gladly hugged her back. It was the first time I ever hugged my mother.  
I was kind of embarrassed but she just gave me a smile back.  
"You know I don't approve of this relationship between my daughter Jackson." She said to Percy.  
"MOTHER!" I yelled now really embarrassed.  
Neptune just smirked and said, "Oh come on Minerva- I mean Athena come on do you know I felt when these two little demigods started dating? I mean having a girlfriend who was way smarter than you that must of been a pain."  
Then Percy spoke.  
"Dad we aren't little kids anymore I'm twenty-nine. Oh gods I am getting old" Percy said with a look of shock as if he just realized it himself.  
"And dad she wasn't that much smarter than me!" He argued.  
"Oh Percy she was a genius compared to you. But you are an amazing fighter. You show everything Neptune's children should be like and if you think your old try being over forty thousand. I meant that for Athena!" He said jokingly.  
"NEPTUNE! You old umm"  
"Whale fart." I said finishing my mother's sentence. I got good at making up sea related nicknames ever since Percy and I got married.  
"Haha okay I'm sorry my son. We must take our leave my undersea palace cannot run on its own without me long." Neptune said with a sad look in his eyes as if he wanted to spend more time with his son and grandson.  
"Okay dad thanks for just being here" Percy said as Neptune held out his arms for a hug.  
Percy looked shocked like I was. It wasn't everyday you got to hug a god or goddess.  
Then with a flick of his hand he disappeared in water soaking me.  
"Oh Percy why does your dad have to do that!" I said as I yelled at Percy.  
Athena laughed and she said her goodbyes.  
"Be ready for a surprise my dear daughter. I can say that I don't like it." She said as she snapped her fingers and she disappeared leaving behind an olive tree.  
I stood there wet and looked there at Percy.  
"What surprise!? Tell me already please Percy?" I asked  
He shook his head with a smirk.  
I gave him a hug trying to get him wet because I was completely soaked.  
I don't know if Percy let himself get wet or if his dad's water was magic because he got wet for once.  
Then I realized that Harry must be soaked.  
I looked over and saw him standing there perfectly dry.  
"HARRY?! YOUR DRY!? I said in shock.  
He looked over with a look of confusion like he always stayed dry.  
I looked at Percy and saw a huge smirk takeover his face.  
He looked at his child and picked him up.  
"He took over you!?" Annabeth squeaked.  
"Hahah yup Wise Girl you got two seaweed brains now" He said jokingly as he held Harry like he was an air plane.  
"But how."  
"Oh Harry you're going to have a great time with water! Y'all love it. You and daddy can go fishing and swimming and talking with dolphins and whales!  
"You will do no such thing!" I yelled.  
"Oh yeah you need to meet Blackjack he is hilarious! We can visit Uncle Tyson under the sea! You will love the undersea palace!"  
"Percy! Are you even listening to me!?" I yelled.  
"Harry want to go for a swim?! The sea is over this ledge we can jump? Haha Dad's just joking with you. We have a pool for that!"  
"OH YOUR COMPLETELY HELPLESS SEAWEED BRAIN!" I yelled with all my strength.  
"Which one of us!" Percy yelled back. He set Harry down and ran towards me.  
He ran up and gave me a kiss. It was like those kisses you see in the movies. It was over the sun and I could hear Harry clapping his hands. Oh gods he was watching us.  
We kissed for so long it was like a dream.  
When I opened my eyes from my kiss Percy had a box in his hands.  
It was in a grey box wrapped with a blue laces. It even had owl's marked around the edges of the box.  
He opened my hands and set the box down in my hands.  
"Oh Percy." I said with tears in my eyes.  
"Sshhh Annabeth. It's not the time for words." He whispered back as he kissed my forehead.  
I undid the laces and pulled open the box.  
There was a piece of paper in the box. I read:

_Annabeth. I can't say how much I love you. I would do anything for you. You mean my whole world. If you were gone I wouldn't ever be the same. The oceans can't keep us apart. I overcame your mother and all the hardships for you. I'm glad that you picked me. You and Harry mean the world to me. I would take a bullet for you. Even the Litter Tiber couldn't make me forget. I would fight Hercules for you. You pull the heart strings in me. I say this with all my heart.  
"You Annabeth Chase, my amazing wife, are the most beautiful woman I ever seen. You blow Aphrodite away. You're the smartest girl I know too. I'm glad to be your Seaweed Brain. I say this with true meaning. I Love You Annabeth Chase more than the vast oceans._

I couldn't hold back anymore I started crying tears of joy right there. Then Percy took my hand and made me take off the piece of paper and there was a necklace.  
It had a coral blue jewel in the middle with a grey silver outlining it. I saw through the jewel and saw our two names together in the middle. Percabeth. I looked him in the eyes and cried onto his shoulder.  
"Annabeth. I just wanted to let you know that. Merry Christmas Wise Girl." He said with a smile as he laid his head on mine as I cried into his shoulder.  
I looked at him and gave him another kiss. This one didn't compare to the rest. It was much better. It made my whole world light up.  
"I love you to Percy Jackson" I said.  
Then I looked over at Harry and saw him clapping his hand and giggling at us.  
I felt my face turn red as I realized my child just watched that whole moment with me and Percy.  
I looked at Percy.  
"Our next child is so going to be mine Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Back To Reality**  
**Annabeth's POV**

That was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. It took all my dreams and made them come true.  
I longed for the those days. I was just sitting at the tea table with Aphrodite and Piper.  
Aphrodite was sipping her tea with a smile. Piper was just sitting there.  
Oh gods did she see that to?!  
I panicked I buried my hands in my hands like Piper did earlier.  
"Oh Annabeth. Was that your true desire?" Aphrodite asked.  
"I...don't...know." I muttered.  
"Piper did you ummm see the vision..." I asked.  
She just nodded her head yes. Oh gods I felt so embarrassed. Why did Piper have to be here.  
Oh Annabeth! Don't be so shy! That vision brought me to tears! It was one of the best visions that I ever saw. But we have another one to see."  
She was about to snap her fingers until I yelled.  
"STOP! PLEASE?! Aphrodite. I don't want to see the vision with him. I believe in Percy and I know he believes in me. I don't need the vision with him in it!"  
"Child that vision you just saw may of not be your greatest desire. It could be the one we are about to visit. Are you sure you would give up seeing this one." She asked with a seriousness in her eyes.  
"I don't care about the other vision. You say that it may be my greatest desire but my greatest desire is to be with Percy! I hold that to be true. Please Aphrodite don't make me question that. It may be the only thing that I hold dear." I asked. I felt like all my strength left my body.  
Aphrodite stared at me for second and shook her head.  
"Okay Annabeth. I will not show you this other vision. This choice may not be the wisest of one's but I accept your choice. Now please go I must speak with my daughter in private." She said.  
I stood up bowed down to Aphrodite and left walking towards my cabin not looking back.

* * *

**Aphrodite's POV  
**  
Oh how sweet that visions was. It almost brought me to tears. Well okay I'm not going to lie it brought me to tears. Oh being the goddess of love can be very difficult.  
Oh I feel so terrible. She doesn't know how I hid his presence before I even gotten to camp.  
Oh my goodness. Has he woken up from his dream yet.  
It is much harder to bring him here even if it was his dreams.  
I don't feel his presence anymore he must of woken up by now. I will have to visit him later.  
Oh I how I cherish these relationships. In times of great destruction emerges the greatest relationships.  
Now I must have a talk with my daughter.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! They next one will be even better! I hope at least! Let this chapter please you guys. I know there hasn't been a Percabeth moment in forever so I need to write another one ASAP! Well if you totally enjoyed this chapter please leave a review, favorite, or follow. If you didn't then you can go talk with the Titans in Tartarus! Just Kidding!**


	15. Venus's Note

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up on a couch. I was shocked to find out I was in the middle of a casino hotel lounge.  
There was a party going on everywhere. There were centaurs everywhere partying.  
One was jugging a keg of root beer hanging outside down. Don't even ask how they got him upside down.  
That was disturbing. There were even some centaurs using marshmallow shooters trying to get it into the top of a chocolate fountain.  
Then one of the centaurs walked up to me.  
"Duuuude! About time you woke up. Ready to paarrty!"  
I sat up confused.  
"Where are we umm dude?" I asked  
"You don't remember? We picked y'all up back in the desert! Your girlfriend was pretty beat up but we fixed her." He said while he shooting himself a spray of root beer with a water gun.  
"Umm Reyna isn't my girlfriend but where is she? Is she okay?" I told the centaur.  
"Oh dude. We fixed her she is all better now at least. She is somewhere in the casino. She said she had to find you. I would of told her where you were but when the Party Poonies party we lose track of things."  
the centaur said as another one walked up.  
"Oh dude you got to check this out a Party Pony from Texas and Florida are having a hotdog contest! They are at forty-three already! You got to check it out!" the new centaur said.  
"Seriously?! Okay gotta go dude!" The old centaur said as they both trotted away.  
I walked around for a while trying to find Reyna. I had to stop every now and then because of the Party Ponies.  
One sprayed root beer in my mouth when I was going for the water fountain. I even noticed some people partying with them. They must of been blocked by the mist.  
I walked around avoiding centaurs and mortals alike until a huge dude in a motorcycle jacket and sunglasses bumped into me. I noticed he even did it on purpose.  
I looked up at the guy with a glare.  
I was shocked to find out he wasn't a normal motorcycle jerk. He had fiery red eyes behind the sunglasses with a buzz cut.  
Then his form changed instead of his biker outfit he had a new military uniform. I saw a patch on his shoulder that read "Canadian Special Forces."  
He just stared at me for a second and then he finally spoke.  
"This is the kid who Venus was yapping about."  
Venus? That was the goddess of love. Why would she be talking about him?  
"Your Mars aren't you. God of war right?" I said.  
"Of course! What gave it away the military uniform?" He said with sarcasm in his voice.  
I gritted my teeth and spoke back.  
"Lord...Mars. Why would Venus be talking about me?" I asked  
"She wants to give you a note or something. Something about some blondie named Annabell or whatever. She would be here right now but she is speaking with that chick who came with you on this quest. The daughter of Bellona I think." He said as if it didn't even matter.  
"Don't you mean Annabeth?!" I corrected him.  
"Yeah whatever! You got a problem with that? What is she your girlfriend or something? I thought you were already here with someone?" He said with a tone of anger.  
"I...don't...know. I can't remember ever since that dip in the Little Tiber and Reyna hasn't got anything to do with this!" I said.  
"You know what kid I don't like your tone." He said as he pulled out a giant M16 that turned into a long sword.  
I pulled out Whirlwind and broke the pencil.  
Then the three and a half blade of Imperial Gold was in my hands.  
Mars looked at the weapon with a look of shock.  
"Where did you get that weapon!? WHERE?!" He asked.  
"My father gave it to me. Neptune gave me this weapon." I answered.  
"Do you even know what you are holding right there?!" he asked.  
Then I realized I never really took any thought to Whirlwind.  
It is a three and a half long golden blade marked with a beautiful blue design. I saw the Greek words along the side of the blade .  
_ανεμοστρόβιλος  
_It was really an amazing blade.  
"Of course I know what this is. It is an imperial gold blade! Handed to me by my father."  
"No it isn't! That blade has so much potential but it is bound by magic!" Mars hollered.  
"That blade is not Imperial gold. It is a metal formed together with Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold. Those blue lines along the blade aren't just a design. Those lines connect that blade to the ocean. It can create tidal waves and hurricanes with a single slash. It was made not only from your father. You see. The name along the blade. It is written in Greek."  
I looked at my blade. Was it really that powerful. How was it bound. How could I use it to its full potential.  
"Mars what do you mean? How is this blade so powerful? Before I could use it at what I thought was its full potential. Now I can barely wield it. Ever since what happened at the wolf house I cannot even wield it anymore. I don't remember much but I do remember how I gave it to Annabeth to use!"  
Mars just stared at me.  
"Your such a fool Percy Jackson. The blade was given to you by your father. When he gave you the blade did it come with another?"  
"Yes..." I muttered.  
Then it came back to me. It was in a little chest beside an amazing dagger. That I gave to Annabeth.  
"You see. What happened at the Wolf House kid?" Mars asked.  
"I..can't...remember." I muttered.  
"Well you better remember!" Mars yelled.  
"I can't!" I yelled back.  
Then I heared a voice through the crowd of people.  
"Percy!"  
I turned my head and there was Reyna.  
**  
**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I finally found Percy in the middle of all this partying. I swear why did we have to be rescued by the centaurs.  
Oh well I was just glad to be alive. I woke up in a hotel room.  
It was nice to actually be in a bed with all that happened but still.  
We didn't have time to waste. I laid in the bed for a second looking at the ceiling. My face felt red as I thought that Percy was going to be next to me but he wasn't.  
I had to find him we had to leave and continue on with the quest.  
I looked at my shoulder where Argrius bit me. It was healed well most of it.  
Didn't think the centaurs were medics too.  
I saw the teeth marks that penetrated my armor and winced as I remembered how he bit me.  
Then how Percy charged to my rescue. When he slashed the head of Argrius straight off.  
Then he carried me on his back trying to find some way to help me. Then I finally remembered how he gave me CPR.  
I looked in the mirror beside the bed and saw my ears and cheeks were strawberry red.  
I couldn't think of this much longer. I started for the door but when I was about to reach for the handle the door flung open. There stood the most beautiful women I ever seen. She had beautiful brown curls with a party dress on. It was a dazzling black dress the complimented her brown curls.  
I felt like I was so flawed compared to her. Then I realized that she was making me feel that way.  
"Venus?!" I muttered.  
"Oh Reyna! It's so glad to finally meet you!" She said with a giggle.  
She held out for a hug and I didn't want to make a goddess feel bad so I walked in for a hug.  
I quickly stepped back as she stepped into the hotel room.  
"Why look at this room! It is a mess. These Party Ponies are so dirty." She said with disgust.  
Then she sat down at a park bench that just formed out of nowhere.  
Then the whole scene changed. The room around her disappeared and they were now standing in a park.  
"Oh Reyna how are you doing? I hope you are well after that bit from the horrid bear man. What was his name Argrius?" She asked.  
"Yes malady. I couldn't manage to defeat both of them." I said with shame.  
"That is completely fine! By my standards at least. You at least took care of half the problem and you had Percy become your prince in shining armor! That was so cute how he worked so hard to try to help you. He walked and ran a few miles just trying to find someplace to get you better!" She said with a giggle.  
I looked at my hands for a second and wondered. Why did Percy fight so hard to save me? Rome was warlike and militaristic. We aren't as good natured as others.  
I shook my head and sat down on a park bench across from Venus.  
"My lady may I ask a question." I asked.  
"Of course darling. I know your life is mixed with many duties. You are confused between those two am I right?" Venus said.  
"Ummm yes my lady...I am confused. I don't know what to do Venus! Duty or myself. I am confused." I said.  
This was the first time I let my emotions out. I tried to bottle it up as much as I could.  
"Reyna dear. I am here to visit you and see what you are like because even I Venus cannot tell you what is ahead for you. Just stay the strong girl that I know that you are because even with the storm ahead. You can come out on top. I know everyone have their own ending. You can create your own."  
She said as if she really cared for what is happening to me.  
"Now excuse me I must find Mars and Percy Jackson. I have a word for both of them. Knowing Jackson he will probably fight with Mars. Oh the duties of being a goddess.  
She stood up and the surroundings were changing back to the hotel room.  
She walked to the door and she gave me a smile and left.  
I stood there for a moment trying to think straight.  
I finally decided to put my feelings aside and find Percy like Venus was. What was she looking for Percy for anyway?!  
I exited the room and looked through the corridor. There wasn't a sign of Venus anywhere. Well figures she was a goddess.  
I walked down the hall to an elevator. I clicked the down arrow on the controls and I waited.  
When the doors finally opened there was a centaur and a mortal making out and another centaur passed out in the corner.  
I awkwardly stepped into the elevator and stood there. Does the mortal not notice the thing she is making out with is a centaur?! Gods. The mist is to strong sometimes. Then The doors finally opened and there was a mob of people and centaurs partying.  
It was annoying thinking about it. They were partying and me and Percy were trying to get on with a quest. Well I do owe these guys one. They did save me and Percy.  
There was that dessert scene again in my head. How he carried me on his back. The CPR thing. NONSENSE! He was doing it to save my life. That was all.  
I walked through the crowds and gods were they annoying. One of them was high on root beer or something he asked for something called a "motorboat." I just quickly pushed him away and carried on.  
Then after about thirty minutes of searching I heard yelling. I instantly recognized his voice. It was Percy's.  
I walked through and there he was arguing with...what that couldn't be...Mars?!

* * *

**Venus's POV**

Oh how much fun it has been! That talk I had with Reyna and Piper will defiantly change them. Hopefully for the better.  
Now where is Percy. I have to give this to him. Oh how I hate being a messenger but if it was for my OTP (One True Pairing) I would do it.  
I could of just evaporated to Mars because I was sure he found him already. But I couldn't help but just wonder through the crowd of mortals and centaurs.  
With a party like this I could feel the lust here. It just gave me strength.  
Oh these drunken centaurs can be so funny. One tried to hit on me but I let him off easy and just turned him into a dandelion instead of an ant. I remembered the last time Jupiter scowled me for misusing my powers so he would turn back to a centaur in about thirty minutes.  
I finally found Mars in the crowds. It was hard to miss a giant long sword.  
_Oh how Mars gets when he is angry  
_I knew it was unavoidable.  
When I finally arrived Reyna was already there.  
Oh how I should of not taken so long silly me.  
"Oh hi Percy Jackson! Mars you didn't do anything dumb right dear?" I said.  
"Of course not! I was just_ speaking_ with Jackson. Hey kid we'll talk about that sword later and try to remember! It important!" Mars yelled.  
"HEY! Keep your voice down please!" I said with some charmspeak in my voice.  
Then Percy faced me.  
"Oh Percy how I longed to meet you! The other half of the coin." I said in a giggle.  
"The other half of a coin?" he asked.  
"Oh yes you know! You and Annabeth. You were there in your dreams remember? Do you know how hard it was to bring you there! I think I deserve a thanks!" I said.  
"Ummm thanks malady Venus." He said as he got on one knee."  
"Hey! Why didn't you kneel to me when you saw me Jackson." Mars said.  
Percy ignored his remark.  
"Lady Venus did that really happen?" He asked.  
"Yes everything that you saw in your dreams happened. The lake, Luke, and the vision that you saw." I told him.  
"So she was with that boy...but wait that vision. What did it mean. I saw everything but I couldn't hear anything." He said.  
"Oh dear child the time will come when you will know. But I came here to finish some unfinished business. First of all I give you this." I said as I touched his forehead.  
He stood there as his eyes turned blank.  
Then after a few seconds he snapped back to reality.  
"You...gave me...part of my memory back...of Annabeth! Thank you my lady Venus." he said.  
"Oh gods we did do that!" He said as his faced turned red.  
"Oh don't worry! After everything that happened that day. I'm sure that was fine." I told him.  
"What happened Percy?" Reyna asked with curiosity in her eyes.  
"Ummm nothing Reyna." He said.  
"Okay now that I have given you that here is my second thing." I said as I waved my hand through the air.  
There was a slip of paper in it.  
"Annabeth asked me to deliver this to you. A plea to be accurate." I said.  
He took the paper and he started reading it.  
"Oh gods. I miss you to Annabeth." I heard Percy mutter.  
"Now come on Percy. You and Reyna have a quest to complete. Please don't fail Olympus now. I believe that in the end you will succeed. Now goodbye my darlings." I said as I stuck my arm out for Mars.  
He took it and we walked off as a veil opened in front of us. It was to Olympus.  
I looked back at Percy and Reyna with one last smirk.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I stood there for a second re-reading the note.

_Dear Percy,_

If your reading this then Aphrodite, well Venus for you, actually gave you this letter. I know you were there at the lake when I was with Luke. Please nothing happened I swear. You don't know how much I miss you Percy. I wish I didn't have to leave you at the wolf house but I know it was for the better. Just you wait when everything settles down here I'm coming back to visit my Seaweed Brain. Oh yeah well Aphrodite, Venus, showed me a vision earlier and well. I'll tell you about it later okay? Bye Percy please stay safe and try not to be such a seaweed brain. I miss you Seaweed Brain...

With Love,  
Annabeth Chase, Your Wise Girl.

I stood there. I didn't know what to think! My head was all mismatched from all the memories that were slowly coming back to me.  
What happened at the wolf house? That made us go our separate ways?! I had to figure this out but Reyna then grabbed my arm.  
"Percy we have to keep going. We have to bring back Jason soon. Please." She said.  
I looked her in the eyes and saw the plea in them.  
"Okay Reyna lets go." I told her.  
She gave a smile of hope and we started off trying to find the exit. It was really hard to navigate through all the people!  
It was even worse when centaurs tried to dance with Reyna.  
She grabbed my hand and told me it was to keep us together. So I played along. Eventually we found the exit to the crazy hotel.  
Wow. We really were in Salt Lake City! It was huge and so bright. There were casinos everywhere not to mention the people.  
I didn't know how we were going to get out of this city until I noticed something odd off the curb of the casino we were just in.  
There was a chariot with two horses. Well should I say Pegasus. They both had wings on them. One of them was a majestic brown horse with an amazing mane while the one beside it looked like a war horse. I realized that they must of been from Mars and Venus.  
There was a voice in my head and I was pretty sure Reyna heard it too.  
_Oh my dear I will help you on your quest one time because of what little Percy did back at the dessert! Enjoy you two!  
_Reyna just looked at her feet and I was looking off into space. We walked towards the chariot and I hoped on. I held out a hand for Reyna and she grabbed a hold. We both climbed in and Reyna took the strains. I had no clue how to drive Pegasus so maybe Reyna did.  
She started driving the Pegasus like a pro! We were soon in the air and leaving Salt Lake City behind. Oh how I was glad we were. Okay being ADHD and Dyslexic meant that me and Reyna had no idea where we were going so we were just flying in one direction. I hope we were going the right way  
The chariot was pretty spacey so I sat down on the floor. I looked behind and saw the open sky behind us.  
I got the feeling that I wasn't safe up here. Like a really bad feeling was creeping up behind me.  
I eventually shook off the feeling and fell asleep.  
Then I awoke from the cold. We were what seemed like mountains. When I stood up we were riding over mountains! Man was it freezing. I looked at Reyna and saw how tired she looked.  
"You okay Reyna?" I asked.  
"I'm fine Percy. We have just been riding for a few hours. It seems that we are somewhere in Colorado. Judging by the mountains at least." she said.  
"Hey we should land. You look really tired. Sorry for being so useless. I'm not really good with flying." I said with a hint of shame in my voice.  
"Are you crazy?! We would freeze on these mountains! Just a little bit further and we can land but thanks for worrying about me Percy." she said with a smile.  
Then that feeling of terror suddenly crept back up my spine. Then I heard it. A crackle in the sky.  
"REYNA! LAND NOW!" I yelled.  
"What why?!" She hollered and then it hit.  
I remembered why I wasn't comfortable in the sky. Ever since I was a little kid I could never fly.  
When I was a sophomore in high school we had to land our plane halfway on a trip because of severe lightning storms. We had a seventy-five percent chance of getting struck.  
How could I forget! We were just struck by a lightning strike powerful enough to destroy a plane.  
Now I felt myself fall through the air towards a mountain. I looked over and saw Reyna falling through the air too.  
I saw how she was passed out. Gods worst time ever!  
With what I knew from movies and a combination of Mythbusters, I flew towards Reyna. I grabbed a hold of her with both of my arms and brought her into my chest. I put my back towards the mountain. It was covered in snow so I thought I could soften our fall because snow was just like water well except frozen.  
So I willed the snow to soften and brace our fall.  
I closed my eyes and waited to hit the snow as I fell back to Earth with Reyna in my arms passed out.  
Just another day being Percy Jackson, you know.

* * *

**Hey guys! Christmas is right around the corner so I wish y'all a Merry Christmas! Leave a review and I'll make that Christmas wish come true! Well as long as it's not insane! If you enjoyed the Percy and Reyna chapter please leave a review, favorite, and follow!**


	16. Melting The Frozen

**Percy's POV  
**

As I fell back to the Earth with Reyna passed out in my arms I couldn't help but think.  
_Man this is going to hurt in the morning.  
I wonder if I do splat into a million pieces will they be water pieces? Oh maybe even snow!  
_Then I looked back and saw that the mountain was dangerously close.  
I braced myself for the impact. When I finally hit the mountain side the pain was excruciating.  
It was like getting run over by a herd of Pegasus.  
If my poor back didn't get abused enough. Now I was slamming it against a mountain.  
If I wasn't able to control the snow to soften our fall I probably would of died on impact.  
I laid there for a second. Trying to catch my breath, which is really hard when you just slammed into a mountain.  
Then the cold hit me. It was freezing up here. There was snow and ice everywhere. I looked around and saw we were at the highest point, the summit.  
I looked over and saw all the lower mountains around us. It was freezing.  
I looked around and found a cave to rest in.  
I got a sleeping bag from our supply backpack. Reyna wasn't holding up so good. Her face was pale and I think it was even turning blue!  
I sat down and tried to start a fire with the matches I brought.  
Yeah after about twenty failed attempts I finally got one.  
Thank the gods!  
I put Reyna as close to the fire as possible.  
Jeez I had to fall asleep on the chariot did I?! I could of help her in some way but no I just fell asleep. Well it is my turn to return the favor.  
I grabbed a water bottle from my backpack and poured some into Reyna's mouth.  
Gods please wake up.  
Everything I did wasn't working. I tried everything. You know even prying to Vulcan.  
I even did a little fire dance. Just like I figured it didn't work.  
I threw another match into the fire. It made the fire grew a little. Then I tried to do something really stupid. Now of all times I got a memory back. It was a nickname that I got. I got it when I did something dumb. Annabeth gave it to me. I saw her smile and how at a cave she gave me a nickname. Seaweed Brain. Then I remembered how I gave her the nickname Wise Girl. I smiled and then shook my head. I had to help Reyna first.  
Jeez this is probably why she always called me Seaweed Brain. When I do dumb things like this.  
I took off my Camp Jupiter shirt and started stuffing her sleeping bag trying to warm her up.  
I ended up freezing even more and Reyna wasn't doing any better.  
Then I realized if Reyna didn't get warm soon she could suffer from frost bite! Oh no I grabbed her arm and tried to feel her pulse. It was really faint. Then it finally hit me. Part of the prophecy!  
**Frozen with fear facing the door of death  
**I had to save Reyna. If the prophecy was right. She must be at the doors of death. I can't let her die. No I wasn't going to let her die.  
_Okay plan B!  
_I took out everything in the sleeping bag and I climbed into the bag.  
I guess body heat or something would of gotten her warmed up.  
"You aren't going to get away from me Reyna. Not even the doors of death can change that." I muttered.  
Jeez it was nice and warm in her but Reyna's body was still really cold. She was breathing really hard and her face was still really pale.  
The things I do for my friends!  
Man if Annabeth saw me right now she would probably kill me.  
_I'm sorry Annabeth! Please forgive me for this_  
Then she opened up her eyes finally.  
"What...are you...doing in here...Percy?" she said while shivering.  
A wave of relief washed over me. Thank the gods! She was awake.  
"Reyna! Your awake! I'm so glad I thought I lost you for a second. Yeah I'm only in here because I'm trying to keep you warm you know. Hahah yeah trust me on this one." I said embarrassingly.  
"Your...hopeless Percy! I...told you before...you...can't kill a praetor...so easily!" Reyna snapped.  
Jeez it was nice to see Reyna a little better but her body was still shivering and I could hear her teeth chatter.  
Then she did something that even surprised me.  
She hugged my across my chest.  
"Don't...get the wrong...idea now...Percy! I'm just trying to stay...warm!" She said.  
I just smiled and let her hug me.  
Jeez out of all the places we could of landed had to be a mountain.  
Soon after Reyna passed out again.  
I started to panic how was I suppose to save her.  
I started to hug her. Trying my best to keep her warm.  
This was the hardest thing I ever tried to do.  
Keeping my friends safe from the sheer cold. Then I heard a voice outside the sleeping bag.  
"Whoa! What are you two doing in there. Are y'all doing it or something? Kind of an odd place to do it but you know I don't judge."  
I quickly poked my head outside the sleeping bag and there was a teenager standing there.  
He looked like he was seventeen or eighteen.  
He wore a sleeveless white Hollister t-shirt with beach shorts and loafers. He was smiling at me and it felt like the sun was shining over me. His smile was shining like the sun! He had long blonde hair like a surfer. He looked like a god. I wasn't gay or anything but this guy was hot. Literally. It was like he was making the whole cave heat up.  
I felt the cave heat up the snow and ice was melting off the walls.  
Behind him was an amazing car. It was a Lamborghini Spyder, bright red. Not to mention it was a convertible.  
I got out of the sleeping bag and I pulled Reyna out too. She was quickly warming back up.  
"Oh thank the gods." I said as I sat her against the wall.  
"What?! Thank the gods? You mean Thanks Apollo? Oh I feel a haiku coming on!" He said. Then he recited the most terrible poem I heard in a while.  
_I just saved these kids.  
They would freeze to death without me.  
I am so freaking cool_  
_"_Wait your the god Apollo?!" I said with shock.  
"The one and only kid." He said.  
"But why are you here Lord Apollo?" I asked.  
"Oh I saw your little fire dance to Vulcan. I thought why not show these kids who really owns the heat. Dude really? To Vulcan?! I'm the god of the sun for goodness sake!" He said with a bit of annoyance.  
He pointed towards his Spyder.  
"Yeah want a ride? I saw how Jupiter struck you out of the sky. Total bummer." He said.  
"Ummm...sure! Thank you Apollo!" I said with enthusiasm.  
"No problem! Next time just give me some sort of tribute. Make sure you pray to me next time and not to Vulcan! Oh and for that tribute make it like an Ipod touch or an Ipad! That would be pretty awesome." He said with a smile.  
"Sir what about Reyna?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah your girlfriend there? Just put her in the back seats. You can have the shot gun seat." He said as he pointed his thumb to the back seat.  
"Apollo! She isn't my girlfriend! She is just my friend." I said annoyed.  
"What?! Y'all were like cuddling in a sleeping bag together!? I thought y'all were doing it for a second? Now you're telling me you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?!" He said in shock.  
I gritted my teeth for a second and finally told spoke to him.  
"I was just keeping her warm! I didn't want her to freeze to death!" I argued.  
"Okay sure that's your excuse! Don't lie to me! I'm a god here!" He said.  
"Apollo! Trust me! Me and Reyna aren't going out. I have Annabeth to be thinking about..." I muttered.  
"Wait a second now there is this Annabeth?! Oh you stub! You're the son of Neptune right?" He asked.  
"Yes Apollo I am. Don't get the wrong idea now! Jeez you're so confusing. We aren't going out Apollo trust me. I still don't know all about Annabeth because my memory is fuzzy but I know she is still important to me." I said kind of embarrassed.  
Apollo just smirked and said.  
"Okay I believe you son of Neptune. But can you do me on favor before we leave?"  
"Um what is it Apollo?"  
"can you like put on a shirt or something. I mean your abs and such are okay but nothing compared to mine." he said as he pulled up his shirt.  
His abs were like shining like the sun.  
I realized I still wasn't wearing a shirt because I stuffed it in Reyna's sleeping bag.  
I grabbed it and put it on quickly.  
"No fair gods can change appearance at will! I said under my breathe.  
"Oh don't be such a spoil sport. Just accept it." He said with a laugh.  
Then I noticed Reyna was waking up!

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I was unconscious for a while but I remembered what I saw as I was passed out.  
It was a terrible place. I knew it was going to haunt my dreams. It was a set of two doors. There were monsters and demons all across the other side.  
Then I realized some of the monsters were ones that even I killed before. They were in pieces still regenerating but they all still had anger towards me  
I feel backwards trying to find my necklace so I could summon my spear but it was nowhere to be found. I was trembling! I felt like a little girl on that cursed island before I found Camp Jupiter.  
Then a voice boomed overhead.  
_You aren't going to get away from me Reyna. Not even the doors of death can change that_.  
It was Percy's voice. It gave me hope and then a light over took the whole room.  
There stood a women in full battle armor who had the look of war on her face.  
When she looked at the door with a glare every monster and demon fell back. The retreated and the doors started to close.  
She looked at me and her expression softened.  
"Child don't be afraid. Even death has its rewards but it is not your time. You have many battles and challenges over coming you my dear. " She said.  
"M..Mother!?" I yelled.  
"Yes child." She said with a smile and a nod.  
I bowed down on one knee and I felt her put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Stand my child." She said.  
"Child. You must return to the mortal world. This place is full of anger and destruction soon even the doors cannot hold back all the monsters." She said as the worried expression took over her face.  
"Now grab my hand. I am bringing you back child." She said as she gave me a smile and held out her hand."  
"Thank you mother..." I said as I held back tears of joy.  
I grabbed her hand and I awoke. The cold was still flowing through my body but I saw that Percy was in front of me  
We were in a sleeping bag together.  
I asked what he was doing and he just merely answered he was trying to keep my warm.  
I tried to hide how happy I felt to be this close to him.  
I hugged him around his chest and I realized he had no shirt on!  
I buried my head in his chest so he didn't see me blushing.  
His warmth washed over me and I was in bliss but I still couldn't help but pass out again.  
This time it was as normal as passing out got. When I awoke I felt heat all around me like I was in a swirling pit of heat.  
I awoke to see a shirtless Percy arguing with someone who looked like he belonged on the beach.  
Wow he seemed pretty hot. Then Percy started to put back on his shirt. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.  
I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head and Percy realized I was awoke.  
"Reyna! Are you okay?" Percy said as he came to my side.  
"I'm fine. I was just a little cold." I said with a smile.  
"Well guess what? This guy over here-"  
"God!"  
"Well this god over here is going to help us out some Reyna." Percy said with a smirk.  
"Let me guess judging by how the snow and ice is melting off the wall, that is Apollo lord of the sun right?" I muttered.  
"right on the dot girl! I like the sound of lord but stick with God" The guy said as he hoped into his sports car.  
Wow that is a really nice car. I saw the Lamborghini logo on the front hood. It was really nice.  
"Hey do y'all want to ride in the Lambo or maybe I should change it to something else. Quick son of Neptune! What is your dream car?" He said quickly.  
"Its Percy. Percy Jackson. Oh that's an easy one! Nissan GTR!" Percy said with excitement as Apollo's Lamborghini Spyder changed into a red and black convertible Nissan GTR.  
"Wow you can change your car into anything?!" Percy hollered.  
"Yeah one of my many talents. Well you know I have to drive around in this thing every day because it is the sun!  
Percy stared at it in awe.  
"Alright! Get in guys! I'm melting all of Mount Elbert! Now come on!" He hollered.  
Percy nodded and faced me.  
"Can you stand up or are your legs still frozen?" Percy asked with a smirk.  
"Umm I can't stand yet can you carry me?" I said.  
I was lying but still it would be nice to get carried for once. I already drove the whole way here on a chariot.  
Percy picked me up bridal style and gently placed me down on the beat seats of the Nissan GTR.  
Wow this really was a nice car. It had everything. The seats were even heated! That helped with almost freezing to death.  
When we were both in the car Apollo changed gears and we were off.  
We were flying through the sky in his Nissan. We were over Japan well according to Apollo who was sipping a can of Coke.  
Percy had Apollo drive low because he was afraid of what happened earlier. He told me that he think Jupiter holds a grudge against Neptune because of past encounters. So he was never allowed in his domain. The sky. Apollo said if he drove to low that the states below would be burned to a crisp. So we didn't drive to low.  
It would take a day until we were back at the United States so Percy switched seats into the back to talk.  
"Hey Reyna are you really okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah Percy staying in this thing is like sitting in a sauna. Well without the fat old guys." I laughed.  
Percy laughed back and then he got a serious look.  
"Hey why were you freezing so fast at the Colorado mountains?" He asked.  
Then I started to explain the story of how when I was a little girl. My experience from the cold.  
Back when I was a little I lived on an island of an evil witch with my sister. The witches name was Circe. She tried to teach us witchery and magic. One day she tried to persuade a goddess to join our army of ever so growing women. She was trying to recruit the goddess Khione, daughter of Boreas the Northern Wind. When she arrived on our island the moment she saw me she turned into her Roman form Chione.  
Even back then Roman blood flowed through me. She became more warlike and strict. She found our ways petty and foolish. She punished the whole island because of Circe foolishness.  
She froze almost everyone and the ones she took a liking too she keep at prisoners.  
Unfortunately me and my sister were keep at prisoners. I began to have a phobia for the cold. She once froze our entire bodies except our head. She even almost drowned us in snow. It was the worst thing I ever felt.  
After months of torture and pain we finally learned to escape with the weapons we had in hand. Being the daughters of Bellona helped us.  
Eventually we found our homes. Me and my sister parted ways and I left her for Camp Jupiter.  
I looked at Percy and saw the shock in his eyes.  
"So that is why you were frozen so fast. I'm sorry Reyna." He said.  
"It's okay Percy." I said as I felt shivers run down my spine.  
"Hey it's okay we are safe now at least." Percy said with a smile.  
I grinned and laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Umm...okay I guess goodnight Reyna." He said.  
"How can you tell its night if we are riding in the sun?" I asked with a grin.  
He just laughed and we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Apollo's POV**

Jeez that Percy kid.  
He is so lucky I let him hitch a ride. That little fire dance really did give me a good laugh though.  
The son of Neptune are usually funny kids. Percy is no exception.  
Oh dang it almost burned North Korea.  
Jeez I hate driving low. Although I don't want to get zapped by Jupiter. His lightning bolts can hurt.  
Man being the sun can be a boring job but being as awesome as I am I can always make the job entertaining.  
I couldn't help but over hear what that Reyna girl's story. Makes me feel sorry for her. I mean I can never get frozen or feel cold for that matter.  
Being the god of the sun has its advantages.  
I put the car on autopilot and made a veil out of the air.  
It was my sister in her Greek form. I don't change much from Greek to Roman so I stayed the same.  
There stood my twin sister, Artemis. Although she was twelve years old. Man why couldn't she make herself look a little older.  
Then I looked behind and saw Percy laying his head on the door handle with Reyna on his shoulder.  
_Yeah you aren't going out hmm. Sure.  
_Then Artemis spoke.  
"What is it Apollo." she said.  
I could tell that my sister was annoyed with the look on her face.  
"Oh come on sis can't you be happy to see your brother?" I said with a grin.  
"NO!" She said.  
"What are you busy with the hunt or something?" I asked.  
"Yes! I am always busy with the hunt." She said as another girl entered her tent.  
It was a girl with lightning blue eyes and spiky hair going to the bottom of her neck.  
It was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus.  
Then she saw me and had the look of shock on her face.  
"Oh hey Thalia good to see you again." I said.  
She got on one knee and welcomed me.  
"Jeez you don't have to do that just tell me sister what you need." I said.  
"Umm My lady Artemis, we are about to reach Camp Half-Blood." she told my sister.  
"Good okay we will carry on soon after I am finished speaking with my brother her." she said half annoyed.  
Then Thalia said goodbye to Artemis and I.  
She turned and left.  
"Now what is it that you called me for little brother." she asked.  
"Hey! You were born two milliseconds after me!" I argued.  
"Does it really matter. Here, What is it that you called me for Apollo." She said more annoyed.  
I grinned and said," Okay okay sis I called because I picked up two interesting kids here."  
I pointed to Percy and Reyna behind me.  
"What?! Why would you pick up two demigods!" She yelled.  
I quickly put my hands up.  
"Sorry Artemis. I had to show this Percy kid who is boss. He did a fire dance to Hephaestus! I mean I'm the god of the sun! Do you know how hot I am!" I argued back.  
"Wait did you say Percy?" She asked.  
"Yes. Percy Jackson. Do you know him sis?" I asked.  
"Yes. He and this girl named Annabeth Chase has a bond connected with the moon." She told me.  
"Oh yeah he did mention a girl named Annabeth. He said that he was thinking about her or something. His memory is a little fuzzy of her though. Well he only said it after I called the girl next to him his girlfriend." I said.  
"What?! You fool you honestly don't know anything! That boy cares more for Annabeth than you think. He solely keeps himself alive by thinking about her. They share something great. I am keeping their bond alive because of Aphrodite. " She said.  
"Wow that sounds pretty serious. Is it L word serious?" I asked.  
She turned her head and said, "Yes L word serious. Now GOODBYE!"  
With a swipe of her hand the veil was broken and our connection was gone.  
"Jeez Artemis. I know you swore off men forever but I didn't know you were such a sap for love stories." I said with a grin.  
I looked over the saw that we were in the United Kingdom. I snapped my hands through the air and there was a guitar. I started playing random songs that came to my head.  
Did an awesome guitar solo from Green Day. I think it was the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams.  
Thalia got me to play that song one time when I meet with the hunt.  
After a few hours of playing I was really tired. These two little kids wouldn't mind if I closed my eyes for a little while. I turned on the radio and willed it to a lullaby channel. I didn't even know they had these but I closed my eyes to some German lady singing in German to Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.  
I quickly woke up and realized we were over America now. Wait when I picked them up they were heading East so they must be going to the East coast. Wait I passed that up already!  
We were over Fayetteville now!  
I summoned loudspeaker and turned it on.  
"HEY PERCY! NOW WOULD BE THE TIME TO WAKE UP!" I yelled.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I awoke with Apollo yelling in my ear with a loudspeaker.  
Gods that hurt. I shook myself awake as Reyna sat herself up straight. My shoulder felt warm from where her head was laying.  
Then Apollo spoke.  
"Hey Percy if your trying to get to the East Coast now would be the time to get out!"  
I realized that we were trying to get to the East Coast because of the prophecy.  
**you will find the son of Jupiter in the land of never ending lights. With the flame of hope.  
**I realized it was New York because besides Los Angelos the only place it could be was New York. I mean the flame of hope must of been Lady Liberty.**  
**"Yeah! We need to get down." I said.  
"What why now?" Reyna asked.  
"Explain later. Hey Apollo can you let us down?" I asked.  
"Sorry Percy. I can't. Unless you want me to incinerate some states in the United States. Although there are something in the trunk that can help." Apollo said.  
He clicked a bottom on the dashboard of the car and the trunk opened up.  
"Umm how are we suppose to get it Apollo?" I asked.  
"Well you know climb back there and get it!" Apollo said.  
"What?!" I said shocked.  
I was about to climb back there but I already saw Reyna climbing to the back of the car.  
_Jeez your afraid of the cold but you not afraid of climbing to the back of a car thousands of miles above the Earth surface._**  
**I would of watched but as I turned my head I realized she was still wearing her toga. Oh gods. I covered my eyes as I heard Apollo whistle in the background.  
Gosh she is going to be mad later.  
When I saw her coming back from the back of the trunk I realized her face was red and she had a hint of anger in her eyes.  
She sat back down in her sets and stared at me with annoyance.  
"Lord Apollo can I do something out of order for a god?" She asked.  
Apollo winced and said yes.  
She moved to the front seat and slapped Apollo.  
Wow she just really slapped the god of the sun.  
"Please don't look up my toga again!" She said annoyed.  
Apollo just laughed and grabbed his face.  
"Feisty aren't you! Purple really is your color isn't it. Sorry I accidentally saw in the rear view mirror." He said with a grin.  
She looked like she was going in for another slap but then she went back to the back seats and sat down.  
"Oh Percy lean in I have a secret to tell you." She said.  
I anticipated at first but I leaned forward eventually.  
She whispered in my ear.  
"I saw the whole when you covered your eyes!"  
Then I leaned back and she slapped me.  
"That was an accident I swear!" I said. Then I noticed what she brought.  
It was two parachutes.  
"Oh gods. Apollo you don't want us to jump off right?!" I asked with a hint of panic.  
"Well you know is there any other choice." He said.  
"Can't you just snap your fingers and transport us down there?!" I asked.  
"Where is the fun in that! Have fun in Charlotte!" He said.  
Reyna already started to strap on her parachute.  
Holy Hera this was going to suck harder than the titans.  
When Reyna was finished I was embarrassed to ask her for help.  
She just laughed and help me strap it on. Glad to know she wasn't made about the toga thing anymore.  
Then Apollo gave us the thumbs up. It was a parachute for two. So we hooked ourselves together and of course Reyna jumped first dragging me along.  
Falling thousands of miles into earth's atmosphere. Just great crashing back to Earth two times in the matter of a few days! Great.  
I realized that the parachute was designed so that me and Reyna was facing each other and I saw the huge grin on her face.  
I hope that we fell fast because I didn't want Jupiter to zap us out of the sky and ruining the grin. She just smiled and I switched positions to where I was on top. Wow we were so high that I could see the curves in the Earth!  
I quickly switched back into positions. Reyna just smiled. I looked back and saw Apollo waving his arm goodbye as his Nissan GTR changed back into a Lamborghini Spyder.  
Our fall back to Earth was pretty fun. I mean the air flowing through our hair and I could see the huge smile on Reyna's face as if she was having the time of her life.  
Gods I was glad that we were getting back to the ground.  
I turned my head to the side to look at the Earth and I felt something collide with my cheek.  
Reyna just kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

**Well guys! I loved writing this chapter! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year! I won't have another chapter up until after Christmas or for a while but I promise I'll have one if I get 30 reviews ASAP! I swear! So if you like this chapter please review,favorite,and follow. If you have any questions just leave a review and ask I'll answer them to the best of my abilities Bye! Thanks for reading.**

**-FF15**


	17. Change of Heart

**Chapter 17: Change of Heart**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walk towards the big house as I felt my knees shake. That vision I saw, it was all my greatest desires. Well I wouldn't know if it was my greatest desire because I didn't see the other one. I didn't want to see the other one. I knew who was in it. The person who brought me for first time at Camp Half-Blood I felt drawn to him. It was Luke. I knew it was him in that other vision. My head was spinning. The vision and Aphrodite. Everything was all so confusing! I felt my head about to explode. I sat down on the steps looked back on all that's happened. My new life with demigods and monsters felt like it some kind of MTV drama romance TV show. I didn't want that! I want my life to be a normal one. That wasn't possible though. I am a half-blood and I must accept that.  
My mother is Athena the goddess of wisdom and that I hold to be true. I shook my head. I need to clear my head. Everything going on and I'm sitting here complaining! No more! I'm going to focus! No more relationships and feelings going to conflict with me anymore! I'm going to be a true daughter of Athena. I'm going to prove myself to my mother. I'm going to follow my mother.  
I stared off onto the sky and I could hear my mother.  
_Good my child. Finally you realize the truth! I am the goddess of wisdom. You have been smart and wise to follow me now do your duty my child. Goodbye.  
_I stand up and turn around and face the big house and knock on the door. Then it opened to reveal Nico staring me in the face.  
"Hey Annabeth what are you doing here? Weren't you with Piper and the goddess of love?"  
I stared at him for a second as my head started to think of a response.  
"Umm yes I was she just told me that I needed a makeover and how she loved my blonde hair."  
For a second I thought Nico wasn't going to believe me by the look in his eyes but he just nodded.  
"Really? Hmm you just look a little shocked that's all. Well the goddess of love did just tell you that your hair was nice. I guess for girls that's a big thing or something. Are you here to see the boy that you found?"  
I nodded and he moved from the doorway inviting me into the Big House. I walked in and Nico walked out. He yawned and waved goodbye. He said he was going back to his cabin. I looked into the room and there was the blonde headed kid on the couch with Clarisse feeding him some fudge looking food. After the tour of Camp, Piper explained to me that it was Ambrosia. It can heal demigods greatly but you cannot take too much of it or else the consequences will come back to haunt you. By the way Clarisse looked she wasn't having fun and by the way she was feeding him it wasn't looking to pleasant either. She shoved it into his mouth and made him chew it by making his jaws go up and down. Then she gritted out the word _swallow_.  
I sat at the corner waiting for the boy to awake but it wasn't going to be soon. Clarisse soon left back to her cabin as I waited. Chiron and Mr. D came to check up on the two of us. Chiron asked for any progress but I just told him that nothing has happened yet. He nodded and they went to the corner to play a game of cards.  
My eyes started to get droopy as I slouched over. Then as I was about to pass out I felt something catch me. I realized that I was about to fall off my chair that I was sitting on. I look up and see Piper smiling down at me.  
"Tired Annabeth?" she asked jokingly.  
"No not at all." I said.  
We sat in silence for a while. The minutes passed by. I remembered that she was in the vision with Aphrodite. I wish that she wasn't but it was unavoidable now.  
Then after more minutes of awkward silence Piper finally broke the ice.  
"Hey about my mother, Aphrodite. I'm so sorry for what happened back there. I didn't mean to see your vision. But if it makes you feel better it seemed really sweet and you looked really truly happy."  
I looked at her in the eyes. They seemed so pretty. I mean they kept changing colors. I knew that she was a daughter of Aphrodite just by looking at her.  
I responded to what she said soon after.  
"I...It's okay. I know that you saw everything and I can accept that. Just please don't tell anyone what you saw okay? Please promise me that."  
She looked in my eyes and then stuck her hand out with her pinky finger sticking out.  
I smiled and raised my hand and crossed our pinky fingers.  
Then she smiled and swore.  
"I pinky promise to the gods that I won't tell."  
I smiled and leaned against the walls.  
Then a question arises in my head.  
"Hey Piper, what did your mother have to talk to you about?"  
Then her face seemed to age a few years. I saw the crease in her brow.  
It even turned a little red.  
"Umm she was just talking about how I have to live up to the name of a child of Aphrodite and such! You see...I hate drawing attention to myself. I try to dress as plain as possible. I mean have you seen the other Aphrodite girls? They dress like they are going to a fashion show all the time!"  
We both shared a laugh. Behind the laughter I knew that she was lying. Then I closed my eyes and I felt Piper pull a blanket over me.  
"Thanks. Beauty Queen."  
Then I heard her say, "Do you want to keep that blanket? You're the daughter of Athena right?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Well start acting all wise! I can always take that blanket back!"  
"Hey! I have my moments girl!"  
Then I slowly drifted into a slumber.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

Finally my daughter has chosen to acknowledge her true calling. I'm so pleased to find out that she is finally taking my side for a change. I told her that her life would of been better off if she left that Percy. Now look she has a new life at Camp Half-Blood safe of monsters. She can live her life there. Then that Aphrodite has to show up! What did she show her? They stood still for a good while. I could tell right away that she was showing her daughter and my daughter some sort of vision. I must find out.  
I snap my fingers and a veil appears in the air next to my throne.  
There is Aphrodite now with a red silk dress showing off her bust. Then I noticed her hair. It was a long curly blonde hair with it transforming into brown from the tips. To a demigod or mortal she would of been stunning. Even to cause drooling in some men and women. It was disgusting to me. A virgin goddess with even the thought of a man sickened me. Is that why I had to get my daughter away from this Percy Jackson?  
NO! I shook my head of these thoughts and returned my attention to Aphrodite.  
She smiled and finally realized that I was on the other side.  
"Oh Athena! How are you doing! Do you like my new dress? Oh and do you like my new hair style? I designed it from your daughters! I just made it about ten times better though!"  
I rolled my eyes and proceeded on with the conversation.  
"Aphrodite. I am going to get straight to the point. What did you show my daughter at Camp Half-Blood. Oh and where are you right now? I see a crowd of mortals and what are those? Centaurs?"  
She nodded her head.  
"You got it Athena. I am here with Ares. I am looking for two specific demigods at the moment. Oh I didn't show your daughter much! Now I must be on my leave! I am at the room of one of the two demigods."  
She turned around and was about to disconnect us but I stopped her.  
"Stop! Now."  
She turned around and had a fierce fire in her eyes.  
"Who are you commanding Athena?" she asked with a hint of anger.  
"Oh don't get so angry Aphrodite! You'll get wrinkles. I would just like to thank you because of what you showed my daughter! She has changed her mind and will now follow me! She has given up on her old ways. She is now a true daughter of Athena! She is making the smartest and wisest choices she can make!"  
Aphrodite stared at me with shock.  
"What did you say? She has changed her mind? That means that her greatest ...It could be altered! Athena! Do you know what this means! Your pride! It is going to be the downfall of Olympus! Stop interfering with the demigods!"  
I could not believe her! She was talking about not interfering with the demigods?! She was interfering with them way more than I ever have!  
"You talk about interfering! That is all you have been doing!"  
"I am not changing their choices like you are Athena! I am merely giving words of advice!"  
Now my anger was rising.  
"You foolish god! Would you like to start? I am the goddess of wisdom! I am making them chose the wise choices!"  
Aphrodite appearance changed once again.  
She head fiery red hair with a blood red lipstick. Her dress now underworld black with red outlines.  
"Athena. Your pride is getting ahead of yourself. I will stop interfering with the demigods if you stop. You do not want to start with me goddess of wisdom."  
I just laughed at the notion.  
"Fine! I will stop and so will you! Now good day to you! I am through with all your trouble!"  
She nodded her head and said one last thing.  
"I will, however, speak to Reyna and Percy before the end of it!"  
She wiped her hand across the veil and it was gone.  
I stood up from my throne. Aphrodite angered me to the breaking point now. I felt my palace begin to crack.  
I started to calm back down. I knew that it would be an ever greater loss if I went to war against Aphrodite. I knew that I shouldn't let my anger get ahead of me. Instead I walk towards the exit of my palace. I was going to visit a certain sea god in his home. The undersea palace. I will visit this Poseidon myself.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I sat down next to Annabeth. She had just fallen asleep and was even snoring. I held in a laugh.  
I then thought about what happened earlier. What my mother said.  
What she had to _talk _to me about. I been having dreams well dreams and nightmares about a blonde headed boy. He had a tiny scar over his lips. The weird thing is. I never meet this boy but I had dreams where I am with him. It was like either a really freaky dream boy or something even more. I had a dream that we at the edge of a cliff. What was even worse was that Annabeth was there too. She was in my dreams even before I meet her. That really freaked me out! I was trying to cover up all my shock when I met her. She wasn't herself though. She wasn't that bright cheery girl that I meet. She was standing over a boy. He had dark black hair. He was kneeling with blood dripping from his forehead. He had a look of pure defeat on his face. She had a dagger in her hands. She was holding it over the boy. Then she was about to drive it through the boy but then I awoke. I was sweating all over. A fellow cabin member turned on the lights and the whole cabin was questioning me like I was in a crime scene or something. I eventually calmed them down but inside I still felt my heart racing.  
Why was Annabeth about to kill that boy? Even the boy was totally shocked. He looked as if his world was ending right in front of his eyes. Then a few more days later I had another dream. We were at camp accept we were in the middle of the lake. Not in a canoe or boat but we were flying in the middle of the lake! It was amazing! I felt a mixture of joy and terror. I didn't even know how I got there but I felt happiness surge through me. I didn't want to have these dreams with a boy I didn't even know but then he shows up at Camp Half-Blood. Then my mother decides to stop by!? How could it turn out any worse.  
My mother told me that that boy could be my greatest blessing or my greatest curse. What did he mean? I wanted to talk to my friend Leo about this but I knew that he would just make fun of me. You see Leo Valdez is one of my best friends. He is like a little brother to me. We always come to each other with advice. One time he even asked me advice about a girl. When we used to go to school together I even asked him to help me with things. Mainly fixing things for me and such. He managed to fix my busted skateboard and made it even way better! I was amazed he was like a born builder/fixer. It all made sense when he was claimed almost instantly when we arrived at Camp Half-Blood by Hephaestus. The god of the forge! After the time we spent at camp Leo even managed to rise above and become cabin instructor like me. He even found a hidden bunker where the Hephaestus greatest demigod used to work. He wasn't around anymore but he would of been proud of this little monster. A few weeks ago he started babbling about something that his dad told him to build. He said he sent him a message. But he was always with his cabin building so no one really believed him. Hephaestus tends to not talk to his children much. He is always busy with the forge. He left a note a few weeks ago saying that he was going to be at the secret bunker. We would of forced him out of there by now but there was one problem. He never EVER told anyone where it was.  
He has been gone ever since. Now I didn't have anyone to turn to. My mother then left saying she had to go speak with her others. I had no idea what she was talking about but as she disappeared she changed into a beautiful silky red dress and even her hair changed. It turned in a magnificent blonde like Annabeth's.  
I wanted to ask her so much questions but then I had to go help Annabeth at the Big House. She need help. Not to mention I wanted to learn more about that boy.  
As I sat down rethinking everything that was going on I heard a moan and groan. I sat up and saw that the boy was waking up.  
I stood above him waiting for him to fully awake. When he did it wasn't pretty. He flipped out. He literally jumped out of bed and flipped over the couch.  
"Who are you people?! Where am I!?"  
Chiron and Mr. D managed to tie him up. Mainly because Mr. D waved his hand through the air and vines started wrapping around him. I thought Chiron was going to sit on him or something in his centaur form but he wasn't sadly. He get out of his wheelchair and kneeled to the boy.  
He had a fierce fire in his eyes.  
Then he looked at me with his big blue electric eyes.  
"It's you."

* * *

**Guys I promised you another chapter before and I'm keeping to it! I hope you enjoy and all. I worked hard on this one. The redone chapters of 1,2,3,4 are all up and running. So go check them out. They are kind of different from the original and they were written to flow better and add character development So please bare with me. If you enjoyed the story please leave a review, follow, and even favorite! Well I bid you farewell and goodbye my friends I work on my redone chapters for now. Hey if I hit 40 reviews I got another chapter coming your way! ;D**

-FF15


	18. Retracing the Past

**Chapter 18 Retracing the Past**

* * *

**Jason's POV **

I stood there in the middle of an unknown room. There were people all around me. There was I was tied up by vines. Grape vines? I looked over there was a centaur kneeling beside me and he didn't look happy.  
Then there was an middle aged man with a beard and a beer belly. He looked as if he was bored. He reminded me of a god I once met. My memories were scattered everywhere! I could barely remember my name. What happened to me? I couldn't even think straight. Was I at an enemy camp? Did they kidnap me? I couldn't even remember the last thing that happened to me. I look over and there she was.  
The girl I been having dreams of. She stood there with her chocolate colored hair and dark skin. Just like in my dreams. These dreams weren't like the ones you had with a crush or your dream girl mainly because I never meet this girl or even seen her until now.  
She stared at me in the eyes with me returned her stare. Even her eyes seemed to change colors. They went from green to blue then to brown. She looked stunning. My heart was racing. It wasn't from an attraction it was because the dreams. I remember that I lived at a place called Camp Jupiter. I stood there as praetor with some girl. I couldn't remember her face was fuzzy to me. I had terrible nightmares to warm heart wrenching dreams about this unknown girl. In one of the nightmares I stood with a boy I just met the other day. His name was Percy. He had a look of pure joy on his face like he was about to see a long time friend. We were walking towards a seaside cliff. There stood a girl with curly blonde hair and the girl that appears in my dreams. Then they realized we were there and they both gave us looks of happiness.  
Percy ran towards the girl with blonde hair and she ran towards him too. Right when they were about to meet she completely changed her stance and hit Percy in the head with a dagger on her belt. He fell backwards in shock. Then the earth...it grabbed his arms and feet. They sunk in. He tried to fight back but it wasn't working...I look at the girl and she returns the look. We run towards Percy to help but a force was holding us back. I couldn't move my body. My feet sunk into the ground as did the other girl.  
We stared in shock as the blonde haired girl raised her dagger to the bleeding Percy on the ground.  
How could this happen? Then I awoke. I was glad that I didn't finish the dream. Maybe it was just a night mare.  
But for demigods it didn't work that way. We were never safe even in our dreams.  
As I store at the girl with the chocolate brown hair, I heard someone groan and get up behind her. I noticed that there was another person under a blanket sleeping on a chair. As she stood up I felt a chill run down my spine. There was the blonde headed girl in my dreams. She didn't look anything like she did in my dream. She didn't have the look of evil on her face instead it was covered in innocence and curiosity. You wouldn't think she could ever have a evil glare in her eyes.  
Then after all the thoughts running through my head someone spoke and broke my concentration. It was her. She walked up to me as I struggled to get free. The vines started to wrap around me tighter.  
"Stop Mr. D! Your hurting him."  
Then the man with the beard had a look of surprise on his face. That man was Mr. D. It seems as if no one ever told him to do something.  
"What did you just say Popper?" He asked.  
"It's Piper. Please let him go. He won't cause any more trouble. I promise. "  
Her name was Piper...Then the vines started to loosen little by little. I stood up and then the centaur stood up as well. He looked at my face and asked me one simple questions.  
"Who are you?"  
I racked my head for answers trying to think of the answer myself. I finally figured a few things out.  
"I'm Jason Grace. Son of...I don't know."  
Then Mr. D laughed.  
"So you're the son of I don't know? That's a new one. You're lucky I didn't turn you into a dolphin when you flipped over my table."  
I looked him in the eyes for just a second and I saw ancient powers flowing through him. Could he be a god?  
The centaur then cleared his throat and there was silence once again.  
"Well Jason I am Chiron, the activities director of Camp Half-Blood. Now Jason you say that you do not know who you are the son of but are you trying to say that your father is a god?"  
I nodded my head.  
"Then you are like us. You are a demigod just like all of us. That explains why you were all tattered and burned when Annabeth found you."  
He looked at the girl with blonde hair for a second. That must of been Annabeth. A feeling stirred in my gut but I held them back. Then Piper walk towards me as Annabeth followed.  
"We found you at the gates of camp. All your clothes was burned and tattered. Do you have any idea how you got there?"  
I looked down and saw that she was right. All my clothes had holes and burn marks. I was even wearing armor. It wasn't normal armor it was golden. It gave off a faint glow but whatever happened to me caused the armor to crumble and break. Then I remembered Piper asked me a question.  
I shook my head no and she frowned for a second.  
"Well at least your safe for now. " She said.  
Chiron then walked back to an empty shell on the floor and in a second he looked like a regular mortal in a wheel chair.  
"Well we must learn more but for now Piper you and Annabeth get some rest. Mr. D and I will explain Camp Half-Blood to him. Maybe we can jog his memories."  
Mr. D gave a sigh and walked back to the table and took a hand of cards.  
I saw Piper frown even more but she quickly hid the frown with a faint smile.  
"Okay Chiron. Come on Annabeth we should probably take a shower and get to our classes."  
"Yeah I guess."  
Then they both started their way to the door.  
Before they left Chiron said one more thing.  
"Remember we have Capture the Flag today!"  
"Of course!" They both yelled at the same time.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked off towards the Athena cabin exhausted. This whole Aphrodite and Jason situation made my head hurt. When I don't know exactly why but when that boy Jason saw me he had a glare in his eyes that said he didn't trust me at all. Not like when strangers meet for the first time this was different. He had a look that almost told me that I was his enemy even before we met.  
What did I do? What did I do to deserve that kind of hate? I didn't know and I hated when I didn't know. It gave me a terrible feeling in my gut. I walked into the Athena cabin and saw my bed. It was to irresistible to resist.  
_Five minutes. Then I'm going to class.  
_I feel down on my bed and I couldn't help but fall asleep. It's like everything that happened drained me out.  
After all the visions and dreams that I had so far this was by far the worst dream I ever had. Trust me I seen a lot. I mean the visions from my mother and other gods and goddess gave me nightmares already but this gave my stomach a terrible chill. It wasn't like a true nightmare that showed me visions of my enemies and dangers to come but it was instead of Percy.  
I was in the middle of a cave. Judging from the walls it must of been freezing. There were icicles and snow covering the walls. In the middle of the cave was a fire. It was about to go out. It was just a small flame now and then I realized there was a sleeping bag on the ground. It looked stuff. Like there was two people in there instead of one which made it stretch some. Well it made sense that they would huddle together for warmth. So I understood if there was two people in there. The cave must of been freezing and they were trying to stay warm. Although they wouldn't last long unless they were rescued soon.  
Then there was a flash and the whole room lit up. Ice and snow were melting off the walls. There stood an amazing bright red sports car! If I was right it was the Lamborghini Spyder. I could tell by the logo on the front bumper.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzziiipppp.  
The sleeping bag was unzipped and then he came out.  
I couldn't help but stare. There he was again. His sea green eyes and cocky smile. Then his messy black hair. There was my Seaweed Brain. As I stared at his face I realize another Ummm interesting fact. he didn't have his shirt on. He was more muscular and a little bit taller than last time I saw him. I wanted to talk to him but I knew it was a dream. I couldn't even if I tried. Then my face started to sink as I saw him bring out a girl in a toga. Her face was pale white she had long flowing black hair.  
He laid her against the wall. I felt a surge of jealousy rise inside me. I fought it back. I remember my promise I made to myself. My world wasn't only about romance. I felt my mother's words burn into my head. _You have been smart and wise to follow me now do your duty my child_  
I had other things to deal with. Why did I have to have this dream! Anyways he probably was in the sleeping bag with that _girl _because they had to stay warm but why did he have his shirt off?!  
Oh I fought the urge to yell at him even though I knew it was a dream. Then before I could see anything else the vision changed. We were in the sports car this time over the earth's atmosphere! It was amazing! I could see the continents down below. I was in the passenger seat next to a teenager. I looked at him for a second to realize he looked like Luke! He was sleeping listening to a radio station. The music sounded like twinkle twinkle little star but it was sung by some German women.  
I looked at the backseats and then I felt anger rising in me again. There was the same _girl _sleeping in the back. Normally that wouldn't of bothered me but she was sleeping on Percy. The jealousy inside was at it boiling point. I wanted to wringe her neck but the scene changed one last time.  
We were falling! Falling wouldn't of scared me usually but were falling from the car that we were just in! We were falling straight from the Earth's atmosphere! I look over and there was Percy again strapped onto the girl with a parachute. Okay that was normal. That guy that looked like Luke only had one parachute...  
Then I look at Percy and see him smiling as if he was having fun. Oh that Seaweed Brain goofy as always.  
I found myself smiling. Moments passed by as we fell closer and closer back to Earth. I look down at the ground for one second and in the corner of my eye I saw a terrible sight.  
She kissed Percy! It wasn't on the lips it was on the cheek but that broke me. I just wanted to wake up from the nightmare. Then my wish finally came true. I loud horn bellowed outside my cabin. I needed to get the nightmare out of my head. I felt betrayed. I know that I left him to come here but I was going to go back. I was going to visit him again. I couldn't leave him forever. I wanted to see him again but now I don't know anymore. Did he just forget about me. After everything we been through? That _stupid seaweed brain. _  
I looked out the window and saw that it was almost dinner. That meant one thing. Capture the flag was coming up!  
Piper and Nico told me that every Friday the host a game of capture the flag. It isn't a friendly game though it is meant for real life demigod training. We could use our own magic weapons and shields. I looked at my belt and saw the dagger that I received. I almost always kept it at my side but now I started to despise it. I took it off at the thought of what happened in my dreams. How could he do that to me.  
It's as if he forgot about me. As if we never happened. I looked back at all the times we shared and the goofy moments that always made me smile. Now they were memories of dread.  
"Stupid Seaweed Brain."  
I muttered. Then I put the under my pillow and walked out of the Athena Cabin. Everyone must of been at dinner. When I walked up to my table I was greeted by my fellow children of Athena. They were just like me. They were smart and intelligent. They were wise just like our mother. They were even already planning our battle strategies for the game.  
I sat down and ate some food so I wasn't completely exhausted for capture the flag. I noticed the boy, Jason, sitting with Chiron and Mr. D. His golden armor was switched with bronze armor and his burned clothes were replace with a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. If everyone wasn't talking about capture the flag then they were talking about Jason. He just appeared at camp in a flash. Literally. I understood their curiosity.  
After the time for dinner was up Chiron announce the capture the flag game was going to begin soon. I itched with excitement.  
It was the Ares, Demeter, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins on the blue team. Now the red team would include the Athena, Aphrodite, and of course the Apollo cabin. We took Jason on our team because the Ares cabin thought he was to 'weak.'  
We were at a disadvantage because the blue team had the bronze, the Ares cabin, and the technology, the Hephaestus cabin. Although we did have one thing. We had the brains. So we had to think about this logically. Malcolm told our team the battle strategies as Piper and I went to the weapon room so I could salvage another weapon. Piper already had a weapon just like mine, another dagger. Hers however is somewhat special. Her dagger is known as Katoptris. It means Looking Glass in Greek. Although what was so special about this dagger was that it was owned by Helen of Troy! It was made up of celestial bronze and had a hilt made of polished wood.  
We managed to find a dagger about twenty inch dagger inside the weapon shack. It was the best we could due for now.  
We strapped on our battle armor and walked to the forest where capture the flag was held. When we arrived Chiron was explaining the rules. Jason was back in his golden armor except without the kinks and holes. The Hephaestus cabin must of fixed it for him. They wanted to take Jason on the team but the Ares cabin refused. Jason didn't have any weapon though. Piper walked up to him and said hey.  
"Hello. "  
They were awkward around each other for a second until Piper finally broke the silence.  
"Ready for capture the flag?"  
Jason smiled.  
"Of course. Those Ares cabin kids will regret what they said about me. Chiron explained the game and the rules of camp to me. So I'm ready for this."  
I forgot that Jason never played capture the flag just like me. My head was just spinning. I was filled with adrenaline.  
When Chiron was finally done explained the teams went to their positions. Piper and some Athena children hid in secret locations around the flag. Apollo's cabin counselor, Will Solstice stood next to his second in command/best friend Brian. They both notched an arrow and gave a smirk to the other team members. The Apollo cabin would ambush the attacking Ares campers as the Athena and Aphrodite hold them off at the middle.  
Jason and I were suppose to be recon for the team.  
I waited for the horn to sound and in a matter of minutes that wish came true.  
The horn sounded and the games have begun.

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I sprinted towards the location I was assigned by the Athena children. I was suppose to border the lake while the other campers went through with the other plans.  
I hid behind a tree nearby the river. I scanned the area with a sword I was given to use for now. My golden armor still was faintly glowing. The Hephaestus cabin told me that my armor was different from anything they ever seen. They managed to fix what they could and replace the broken pieces.  
I could tell the original pieces from the new repaired ones.  
After fixing and readjusting my armor I got the feeling that everyone at this camp doubted him. He was on watch duty for an enemy that may not even show. The strategy seemed full proof. Knowing the children of Ares they would foolishly charge straight ahead with the Hephaestus cabin backing them up with their inventions.  
I couldn't let my guard drop. They could still be coming in from anywhere. I had to hold off any blue team members that managed to penetrate our defensives.  
Time ticked by as I heard the battle on the blue team enemy lines. Then it went silent. Was the battle over? Did we win? No we didn't win yet. The horn wasn't blown to alert that our team has won.  
I worried that something had happened until my worries became reality. There they came a group of about ten campers in armor started across the river. What could I do? I hid from them waiting for the perfect moment. The leader seemed to be a girl with a spear that seemed electric. A feeling started tingling inside of me when I saw the electricity flowing from her spear. She was followed by a group of five Hephaestus cabin members and four Ares cabin members. The Hephaestus cabin members started setting traps as the Ares member guarded them. How did they managed to get pass our ambush? Did they actually send a second team instead of sending their main forces to retrieve the flag straight ahead. These had to be there best members on the team if they were sent.  
As the girl was barking orders and traps were being set, I quickly lit a faint signal smoke and threw it as far as I could from my location.  
I found my chance when she they turned their backs to set more traps on the other side of the lake. I left my hiding spot and raised my sword. She didn't seem to have any weak spot on her armor on her back. I saw a chink in her armor. Right above her breast plate there was a vulnerable exposed area. If I could defeat her and take her hostage maybe they would back off. They wouldn't let their leader get hurt or would they. I would just have to last until reinforcements arrived. I charged straight forward at their leader. Right when I was a few feet away from her she realized that I was coming for her.  
"Your after me squirt!"  
I raised my sword to her breast plate and she quickly blocked with her spear. I pulled my blade back and shoved her with the flat side of my sword. She fell backwards and four Ares campers surrounded her. Then she quickly barked more orders.  
"No leave the pipsqueak to me. He is pig chow."  
With that she stood up and the Ares camper cleared her way towards me. She raised her spear and charged. I managed to dodge and slam my hilt into her chest plate. Then with a quick kick she was on the ground. I fell on her with my blade to her neck. I had her. Well I thought I had her.  
She laughed.  
"HAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT!"  
Then I saw her spear wrapped around her hands. The spear head pointing at me. With that a lightning bolt shot at my chest and I flew back a few yards. The shock was pulsing through my body. I was stunned.  
I felt two campers on the blue team grab my arms and bring me up to my feet.  
"I told you. I knew we didn't need you on our team. Your just a pathetic nobody. I don't know who you are but I can tell you that you are trash. Remember my name. Clarisse...La...Rue...Daughter of Ares."  
Then there was an arrow that shot forward and hit one of the Ares campers holding me up. I fell to the ground still stunned from the lightning strike to my chest. I look up and there they were.  
There was Will and Brian. They both had arrows in their hands and an arrow notched ready to fire.  
"Let him go Clarisse or the next arrow is in you." I heard Brian say.  
"Yeah Clarissa you can't be that dumb." Will added.  
Then I heard a laugh from the girl who must of been Clarisse.  
"Do you think two of you can defeat nine of us? You have two arrows. Even if she hit dead center on any of us that leaves seven more! I'm sure you can't beat all of us! The rest of your team is still holding off our distraction in the middle of our field! You thought we would just send all our forces straight on but you underestimate the children of Ares! We have you beat. YOU...CAN'T...WIN!"  
I barely stood up and glared at Clarisse and the rest of the blue team members. I charged her again even if I was still stunned. Big mistake. She lowered her spear and there was another strike in my chest. One more and I was done for. Will shot his arrow and Clarisse batted it away at the last minute with her spear. Brian shot his and managed to land it in her shoulder. Her armor protected her though.  
Then they quickly notched another arrow.  
I stood up again. I wasn't going to fail. I wasn't trash. I'm not a pathetic nobody!  
The electric energy that once stunned me was giving me strength. I wasn't stunned in pain I was stunned because it was feeding me power. I felt it surge through my body. Clarisse lowered her spear yet again and fired another electric shot. I used my sword to block. It broke in two pieces when it connected with the shock. I threw it aside and let my instincts take over. There was a burning sensation in my shoulder blade. I look over and there was a golden coin attached to the side of the shoulder armor plate. I grabbed it and I felt the urge to flip it. With a flip I caught it in my arms and there was a sword made of gold. In my head I knew what it was. It came back to me. It was Imperial Gold.  
Clarisse was shocked. I charged as Will and Brian started to take out the other nine campers.  
I dodged her spear and she was charging me. I side stepped and took my blade and lashed at her.  
She dodged my first swing but my second connected with her arm. There was the graze. She looked at me with rage and tried to stab me with her spear. Right when it was about to connect I grabbed the spear head.  
"I'M NOT TRASH! YOU ARE WRONG CLARISSE LA RUE. REMEMBER MY NAME. JASON GRACE, SON OF..."  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
There was giant lightning strike right where I was standing. I looked over at the fried armor on Clarisse. She fell backwards at the shock.  
"I am the Son of Jupiter. The king of Olympus. Gods of the sky."

* * *

**Enjoy the chapter going back to Reyna and Percy's story! Unless you want to another chapter of Annabeth and her adventures at Camp Half-Blood. Leave a review and just ask! Please leave a review, favorite, and follow until next time guys!**

**-FF15**


	19. The Mistress

**Chapter 19 The Mistress**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

'I felt my face turn hot as Reyna planted a tiny kiss on my cheek. Then the parachute came undone and we were falling slowly back down to the Earth.  
"What was that for?" I asked shocked at what just happened.  
"That was for saving me back there Percy thank you..." Reyna replied.  
"But Reyna! I kind of..." I started but didn't finish.  
I barely remember her. Maybe I should keep it to myself for now. It was just a kiss on the cheek. It doesn't mean anything. I felt my heart hurt a little though. I felt as if I was betraying her. I wish my memory wasn't wiped clean of her. It would make my life a lot easier.  
"You kind of what? Percy Jackson tell me!" I heard Reyna yell.  
I turn my face towards her to see it a little red from anger.  
"Oh it isn't anything Reyna we should hurry though. We are almost about to touch the ground."  
I watched we touched the soft grass of a grassy plain just out of the town of Charlotte.  
"Wow it is really nice out here." I mumbled as I looked at our surroundings.  
Then Reyna turned her head and screamed one word.  
"Run!"  
I turned and saw an angry farmer with a shoot gun running towards us.  
"YOU DARN COW THIEVES AREN'T GETTING AWAY THIS TIME YOU DONE NO GOOD VARMIT!"  
I ran towards the street on the other side of a fence with Reyna ahead. She ran up and jumped on a post and over the fence. Wow! I can't even do that! I climbed over quickly as the farmer was about reach where we landed.  
I turn and run towards the street with Reyna waiting.  
"You could of ran faster Percy."  
I kneel down and catch my breath.  
"Shut up Reyna! I was tired from the fall."  
She rolls her eyes and examine the street.  
"We ARE NOT hitch hiking this time. I would rather walk." She said as she gripped her shoulder.  
I stood up and saw the town of Charlotte. We needed to get to New York soon. Who knows what Jason could be facing right now. They could be cooking and eating him or maybe he was being hunted by giant dolphins are maybe he was being tortured! I tried to stop thinking about it before my head started to hurt.  
I look over at Reyna thinking intently. I sit down near the edges of the forest behind me as an arrow flies past me. Reyna notices and pulls out her spear strapped onto her back.  
"Stay still Percy."  
Then I hear a voice. "It is just another boy my lady."  
I turn around to see a group of girls wielding bows in their hands all with notched arrows pointing at us.  
They clear the way for a beautiful mistress dressed like someone about to go hunting. Her hair tied in a ponytail and a hunting jacket on. Her bow was held down as she signaled for them to drop their own as well.  
"It can't be..." the beautiful girl said.  
"It is you. The boy who was just with my brother. Welcome Percy Jackson."  
I was shocked how did she know me? Brother? Then she must of been one person.  
"Diana? Goddess of the hunt?" I said with a gasp.  
The girl nodded her head and smirked.  
"Sorry boy. But I am not Diana. I am Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt and queen of the moon."  
Reyna bowed on one knee and spoke again.  
"I'm sorry for not recognizing you at first my lady."  
Artemis nodded and gestured for her to stand. She stood back up and poked my side with her elbow. I suddenly realized what she meant. I fell to my knees with a start and tripped a little.  
"I'm sorry...my lady."  
She smiled and gestured again. I stood and looked at all the eyes of the girls around her. They all seemed to be the ages from 12 to even 18 but none older. They all had a look of disgust at me, like they hated me for even existing.  
"It's a boy..." I heard one mumble.  
Then Lady Artemis got up and walked towards me. "This is the Percy Jackson I have been hearing about..."  
I couldn't help but interrupt.  
"How have you heard of me Lady Artemis?" I asked.  
"My brother of course." She replied.  
I smiled and thought to myself. _Apollo_  
Then she walked back towards the young girls and gave them a little talk.  
"My young maidens we will be taking in these two for a little while on the trip to Camp Half-Blood."  
They all groaned and moaned.  
"Why are we taking in a _boy _ my lady?" A hunter asked.  
I stood up and straighten my arms out. "Well this boy has a name! I am Percy Jackson, the son of Neptune."  
They all looked at me with an angry glare. One of them though had a look of wonder in her eyes. It was a girl with dark black eyes and black silky hair. She looked like she was glowing in silver like all the girls. Although she didn't look at me like I was some bug or trash. She was different.  
I stared at her for a second before Lady Artemis broke their stares with a snap.  
"Come we must go. We will be reaching Camp Half-Blood very soon. I can feel it."  
The girls all broke rank and started lining up behind Lady Artemis. She started forward and walked further into the back woods. Me and Reyna give each other a glance as we follow them towards what they call Camp Half-Blood. We could be walking into a trap or we could be walking towards our goal.

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I walk with Percy following the girls and Lady Artemis. I eyed some of them cautiously. We never ever meet Lady Artemis and her hunters before. We have heard the legends and story about them though at Camp Jupiter. How Artemis travels around the world hunting down foreign beast and monsters with a group of hunters. They become immortal and have to swear off men. They serve Artemis for all eternity always following the hunt.  
I don't know if I could ever join them. To live eternity serving a god. I think back about what Mars said one day. It was years back he visited Camp for his child Frank. Before he left he left a few words that I will always remember.  
_Life is only precious because it ends.  
_I don't know how they could make this decision. We finally stop at a secret location. I wasn't even paying attention I didn't realize that we were at a clearing. There was a camp set up with wolves circling the area. They looked at us for a second and make a path. We walked through them. I walked beside Percy as we passed the wolves.  
"Do you think we should really trust them?" I whispered.  
He nodded his head as one of them finally approached us. She seemed to be an important member because she was wearing a tiara although it did not match at all with her clothes. She was wearing a Three Days Grace shirt. I had no idea what it was but it must of been a band. She also wore ripped black jeans. She had black spiky hair and electric lightning blue eyes. She was more of a punk rocker than a hunter.  
"Hello. I'm sorry about my fellow hunters. We don't really enjoy boys. We try not to associate them with us. I'm Thalia Grace. The lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."  
Percy nodded and gave her a smile.  
"I'm Percy Jackson, the Son of Neptune and this is Re-" He said as I cut him off.  
"I am Reyna, Praetor of the Twelve Legion Fulminta."  
Thalia looked at us with wonder.  
"The Legion? Twelve Fulminta? Wait wasn't that a roman term. It means...armed with lighting. You two must be demigods although you are speaking of terms that a Greek would never say."  
I started to fill with rage. Did you just associate me with a _graecus_?!  
"How _dare you." _I yelled.  
"We are the Roman Demigods of Bellona and Neptune! We are not some Greek scum! How dare you insult me like that!"  
Thailia looked at us and returned her rage.  
"WHAT? How dare you call Greeks scum! We are the complete opposite! I never even heard of Roman demigods! Bellona? Neptune? They are...the Goddess of war and the sea."  
I smirked a little.  
"You would be correct. Greek? You are a Greek? How dare you. Percy we are leaving."  
I grabbed his arm and started for the circle of wolves.  
I hear the zip of an arrow pass by my ear. I turn around to see Thalia armed with a bow.  
"If it is a fight you are asking for then you will have one."  
I grabbed my spear on my back and ready it.  
"You. Cannot. Leave. Until. Lady. Artemis. Says. So." Thalia said.  
I was about to respond until I heard an order.  
"STOP IT!"  
I turn and see Lady Artemis walking towards us with an expression on her face.  
"You girl. Come with me. Thalia come also."  
I hesitated for a second and listened. I could not defy a god. I let go of Percy arm and put my spear back on my back. I followed Artemis into a tent. I let Thalia enter first. I walked into the tent next.

* * *

**Percy's POV  
**

I watched as Thalia and Reyna entered the tent.  
"Oh gods that can't be good." I said as I tried to follow her but within a second a hunter appeared in front of me.  
"Are you Percy Jackson?" the girl asked. She was the exact same one that didn't look at me with disgust. The one with the silver glow and black silky hair and piercing black eyes. She didn't seem dark or evil at all. She seemed nice and kind.  
I nod my head yes and smile at her. I watch as her eyes light up.  
"Your the Percy Jackson that my brother was talking about! I'm Bianca di Angelo, nice to meet you."  
She said as she held her hand out for a shake.  
I shook her hand. "di Angelo...I know I heard that somewhere..Wait! are you Nic o di Angelos little sister!" I asked.  
"What no! I'm older than he is. Well I'm his older sibling but hey is probably older than me now...you see I joined the Hunters of Artemis. I stay the same age forever as long as I follow her codes."  
I nod and ask her a question. "What are the codes that the girls live by?"  
She gladly answers as she sits down. I sit down next to her and listen.  
"Us hunters swear our loyalty to Lady Artemis. We promise to always serve next to her in battle and to swear off men forever with this price we stay immortal forever with her forever following the maiden."  
I listen for a second. This was a huge deal. You may gain immortality but you have to give up the life you chose to live. You live on and on following Artemis.  
"That's why they all looked at me like it was trash. They are trying to not get close to any boy. They are trying to be loyal to Lady Artemis." I said chuckling a little.  
"Loyalty like that hmm...I wonder do I have loyalty like that to my friends..." I said as I started to wonder. Was what I was doing here was what everything I'm doing is...wrong? I didn't know anymore. I shook my head and remembered Bianca was there.  
"Oh sorry. I just got side tracked haha. So why do you want to know I'm Percy Jackson? Well beside your brother?" I asked.  
She looked as if she was thinking for a moment but then she answered.  
"Because my brother has told me a lot about you. He may seem serious and calm but at heart he is still a little kid. He kind of sort of looks up to you. Don't ever told him I told you this now." She said as she made me pinky promise. No matter how much she denied it she still was a child at heart to.  
Then she asked me another question.  
"Will you come with me when we go visit Camp Half-Blood? He would of loved it if you came although you may not know it by his face but you'll see." She exclaimed.  
I smiled and was about to agree until a giant screech bellowed the camp.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGG HHHHH! CYLCOPS!"  
I heard someone yell before a giant flaming rock crashed into the camp borders. I watched as 4 giant Cyclops started for the camp borders.  
They were humongous! They all stood at 10 feet tall and they all had terrible bruised faces with thick arms and legs.  
"SOUTHERN CYCLOPS!" I heard another hunter yell. They all started to get into position as they were about to reach the camp borders. The wolves started to regroup and try to defend the camp. They were no use as the Cyclops smashed the ground right next to a wolf. They were useless. They retreated as the hunters made a line protecting the camp. They fired a volley of arrows piercing a Cyclops in their arms. That just made them angrier. I watched in horror as a rock was thrown not towards the group of girls but towards Bianca. I didn't have time to think. I just had to act. I broke my golden pencil and ran in front of Bianca knowing that my sword wouldn't deflect the boulder. It smashed into me as I felt three of my ribs cracking. I looked back at the shocked Bianca. I did one good thing at least.

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I leaped out of the tent where I was speaking with Lady Artemis. I looked in horror as I saw a group of 4 giant Cyclops invaded the camp lines. The all had giant flaming boulders. I grabbed the spear that I set outside the tent and ran to help the female hunters. I looked behind me and saw Lady Artemis and Thalia grab their bows and notched an arrow. Thalia shot with perfect aim and precision. She pierce a Cyclops right in the middle of its forehead. Although it didn't pierce the beast. He simply plucked it out and crushed it.  
"HAHA! YOU FOOLISH HUNTERS! WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO OUR BROTHER." It screamed.  
I gave Thalia a look before I charged for a group of hunters in formation firing their bows piercing the Cyclopes to no avail. Soon there was a flash and I saw Lady Artemis in front of her hunters. She aimed her majestic shining moon bow. I don't know if it was because she was a goddess or because she was the leader of the hunt but her posture and aim was perfect. I was breath taken as she fired her arrow at the center Cyclops. Time seemed to slow as the arrow flew forward piercing a Cyclops. It flew straight through the Cyclops. Instead of falling over disappearing into dust it glowed moonlight bright. It slowly burst into moon dust. It was a magnificent sight. I hear Artemis speak again after the moon dust was gone.  
"That was too good of a death for you beast. Prepared to be finished you monstrosity." she bellowed as she step away from her hunters firing another volley of arrows. They seemed to be filled with enthusiasms from watching their mistress finish off a Cyclops. Although the remaining monsters were filled with rage. They were filled with a new burning rage.  
"YOU KILL MY OTHER BROTHER?! YOU HUNTERS WILL ALL PAY I SWEAR THIS." I heard as I charge forward. This was a battle. I was a praetor. I cannot stand by and let these hunters gain the glory of the fight. I raise my spear and attack one of the monsters on the far right side. I raise my spear and parry a strike from its massive arm. With a quick movement I come from above raising my spear from under its arm and moving in for the kill. The spear pierces the Cyclops straight in its chest. I smile as I fell the dust falls on me. That left only two more but these two were nothing like the others. They were not in rage and anger. They seemed calm and collective. They were smarter than the others.  
"Fools. They never had the brains to fight these hunters they were just a distraction...now try to fight these you foolish hunters!"  
I looked around and saw that we were surrounded by weaker monsters than the Cyclops but there sheer numbers was what was there greatest threat. The Cyclops must of scared them to fight with them. They all charged as hunters shot monsters destroying one with every arrow. I charge to a side being overrun by monsters. I ran and pushed a whole row back holding my spear horizontally. I smiled and smashed them all back. I was beginning to tire out. Pain started to explode on my back as something tackles me to the ground. I was done for. I see that I was beginning to be surrounded. I smirk as I elbow the monster and squirm off. I look over and see a dog like creature mixed with a fish. It had flippers for hands and the head of a dog. I knew this monster. It was a telekhines. It growled and charged for me again. I smirked and hit it with my spear. I looked over and saw that I was surrounded. I was out of luck. I knew that if something didn't change then I wouldn't be able to make it out alive. If I was going to go down I would go down fighting.  
I smiled and raised my spear and stabbed three monsters with it. They all evaporated into dust. There was so much you could of built a sand castle. I look around and see that there were more replacing the ones I kill. This was the end for me...then an arrow come through piercing every monster in a foot radius. They all burst into moonlight. I look over and see Lady Artemis.  
"GO! TAKE PERCY JACKSON AND GO TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD! FARM ROAD 3.141!" She yelled.  
I look over and see a single hunter guarding a injured boy on the ground. It was Percy. I ran as the monsters tried to regain their composure. I grabbed the girls hand and got Percy on my shoulder.  
"HELP ME! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" I yelled as she got his other arm over my shoulder. When I raised my head I saw that we were surrounded yet again.  
"Crap!" I yelled. Then there was a lightning strike or what seemed like a lightning strike. Something or someone slammed into the ground sending a shock wave destroying monsters in a 15 foot radius. It was Thalia Grace.  
"You must be a daughter of Jupiter!" I said as she tried to get back up wobbling a little.  
"I am the daughter of Zeus now take Jackson and go! Bianca you go with her. I'll meet you back at Camp. NOW RUN!" Thalia bellowed  
I swallowed my pride and ran away from the fighting. I knew the girl who must of been Bianca wanted to stay and help her campers but I needed her if I were to get away.  
With one last glance I see another Cyclops fall and turn into moon dust. I smile and quickly pick up the pace.

* * *

**Hey guys its been a while! I have been caught up with all the festivs lately. Valentines Day, Chinese New Year, ect. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried for you guys! Please favorite, follow, and leave a review! Until next time!**

-FF15


End file.
